Wareware No Ryōhō
by Natsu Hiru Chan
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UPDATE!Cukup dengan kita bertiga. Gadis itu tak kuasa menahan senyumannya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu saja, nampak makin cantik dengan tambahan efek sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis menyaksikannya. Seperti semangat istrinya itu sudah kembali pulih/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hai minaaaa… \^^/

Kita ketemu lagi, dalam fic Natsu yang super jelek iniii… *readers pada kabur duluan* TT_TT

Ohya, sekedar info, ini adalah SEKUEL dari LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Karena ada reviewer yang minta sekuel-nya, ya udah! Natsu buati aja!

Awalnya sih, Natsu emang rencana bikin sekuel lanjutannya! Tapi Natsu masih ragu. Bisa gak yah? namun, berkat dukungan para reviewer sekalian, akhirnya Natsu nge-buat sekuel ini!

Makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah nge-review fic Natsu sebelum ini yaaaahh… XDD

Yosh! tanpa basa-basi lagi, Natsu persembahkan!

The Sekuel Of Love You So Much…

Happy read…

.

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Wareware No Ryōhō**

Story by : **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Rated : **T**, -semi **M** mungkin?

Genre : **Romance** and **Family**

Pairing : **Kuroro** nii-kun cuman buat **Kurapika** nee-chan

**WARNING : Abal**,** norak**,** GaJe**,** OOC**, kalo fic ini, bisa dibilang **AU** gak yah? jelek,** typo** bertebaran bagaikan debu di kamar author, pokoknya fic ini **hancur**-sehancur-hancurnya!

Summary : Setelah menikah, Mungkin, untuk kedepan, mereka akan menerima banyak masalah. Tapi Kurapika tahu, kalau dia bisa mengatasinya bersama Kuroro, yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya dalam suka, maupun duka

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read…**

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : New Couple<p>

**Kurapika's pov**

Hari ini, tanggal XX bulan XXXX tahun XXXX… tepatnya hari senin, pukul 09.00 pagi, di sebuah gereja yang berwarna putih, dan besar. Di tangganya terdapat karpet merah yang cukup panjang.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah tegap namun agak gugup, dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih. Sarung tangan putih se-siku menghangatkan tanganku, mahkota perak yang menghiasi kepalaku, dan di mahkota itu terdapat cadar berwarna putih sangat tipis. Kalung pitih berbentuk seperti kupu-kupu, serta sepatu putih ber-hak tak terlalu tinggi, hanya setinggi 3 cm itu. Rambutku dijepit ke belakang, dengan jepitan berwarna perak pula, berbentuk seperti bunga. Wajahku hanya diriasi dengan make-up sederhana namun terkesan mahal, yah, hanya bedak tipis yang hampir sewarna dengan warna kulitku, lipstick berwarna pink, ai shadow berwana biru, yang di sesuaikan dengan warna mataku, serta sedikit merah pipi tipis. Tanganku membawa buket bunga mawar berwarna putih dan pink.

Kakiku yang agak bergetar karena memakai sepatu yang tidak cocok untukku ini, berjalan menuju altar dengan langkah tegap, serta pandanganku lurus ke depan. Di sampingku, tuan Nostrad, menggandengku dengan tegap pula.

Yah, sejak kubocorkan identitas asliku pada semua orang, termasuk tuan Nostrad, kupikir dia akan marah, karena telah dibohongi. Tapi sayangnya tidak, dia malah senang, dan menganggapku sebagai putrinya sendiri. Bahkan dia memintaku agar dia yang akan menjadi waliku nanti saat resepsi pernikahan.

Sorak-sorai dari teman-temanku terdengar di telingaku.

"Kau cantik Kurapika!"

"Selamat yah Kurapi…!"

Wajahku menjadi merona mendengar perkataan mereka. Ketika aku memasuki gereja, sorakan itu makin besar saja, membuat beberapa orang, menutup telinga mereka masing-masing.

Aku tak tahu, kenapa tamu undangannya banyak sekali! Padahal, seingatku, yang aku undang, hanyalah teman-temanku saat ujian hunter, kenalan-kenalan yang pernah membantuku, keluarga Zoldyck pun ada! Ada juga bibi, serta neneknya Gon. Bahkan kepten kapal yang kapalnya pernah kunaiki bersama Gon dan Leorio pun ada, beserta anak-anak buahnya. Apa mungkin sisanya itu undangan Kuroro? Tapi darimana dia dapat kenalan sebanyak ini?

Ah! Itu nanti saja kupikirkan! Yang terpenting sekarang, adalah proses pernikahannya!

Kulihat di atas altar, Kuroro sedang berdiri dengan tuxedo putih, kemeja putih, dasi biru, serta sepatu hitamnya. Rambutnya ia biarkan turun, dengan perban putih yang setia menutupi dahinya. Dia bersama dengan seorang pendeta di sana. Aku pun menjadi semakin gugup saja.

Dengan lembut, tuan Nostrad melepas gandengannya ketika aku mulai menaiki tangga. Kuroro pun turun, dan menggandengku naik ke altar pernikahan, tempat kami akan mengucapkan janij dan sumpah suci kami.

Kami berdiri berhadapan, serta pendeta yang berdiri di antara kami. Kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang. Dan degupan itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika kulihat wajah Kuroro yang tampak begitu tenang.

"Kuroro Lucifer… apa kau siap menjadikan Kurapika Kuruta, sebagai pengantin serta istrimu, dalam suka, maupun duka, senang, sengsara, sakit, maupun sehat?" tanya pendeta itu pada Kuroro.

"Ya, saya siap," jawab Kuroro mantap, dengan wajah tenangnya.

Pendeta itu lalu menoleh padaku. "Kurapika Kuruta… apa kau siap menerima Kuroro Lucifer, sebagai suamimu, dan mengikuti marganya, dalam suka, maupun duka, senang, sengsara, sakit, maupun sehat?"

"Saya siap…" jawabku gugup.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian bertukar cincin, dan melakukan ciuman kebahagiaan…" ujar pendeta itu, lalu mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkan kami untuk saling bertukar cincin.

Kuroro lalu maju selangkah, dan mengambil salah satu cincin, di sebuah kotak cincin kecil berbentuk hati, dan berwarna merah.

Dengan gemetaran, aku mengulurkan tanganku pada Kuroro. Kuroro pun mememegang lebut jemariku. Kulihat perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Dia nampak tersenyum, menaha tawa. Pasti dia menertawaiku, karena merasakan tanganku yang begitu dingin saking gugupnya. Dengan perlahan, Kuroro memasukkan cincin itu pada jari manis tangan kananku.

Sekarang giliranku. Dengan gemetaran, aku mengambil cincin yang satunya, dan memasukkannya di jari Kuroro yang besar.

Dia langsung menarik tanganku, dan langsung mengecup lembut bibir mungilku. Wajahku sontak merona merah, disusul oleh suara sorakan serta tepuk tangan dari para undangan.

Dengan lembut pula, Kuroro pun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia lalu menggandengku keluar gereja. Di luar, aku pun siap untuk melempar buket bungaku. Semua wanita di sana sudah siap untuk menangkapnya. Dan ketika kulempar, semuanya pun langsung berhambur hendak menangkapnya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau, sudah menjadi milikku…" bisikan Kuroro di telingaku sukses membuatku merona merah. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. Kulihat dia memungut setangkai mawar pink yang tergeletak jatuh di bawah kami. Dia pun menyerahkannya padaku, wajahku memerah lagi.

"Terima kasih…" lirihku menunduk malu. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p>Kami bersiap untuk pergi, dengan limosin putih yang menurutku sangat mewah itu. Kulihat Neon, beserta tuan Nostrad, menatap kami dari jauh. Senyuman miris terukir di bibir Neon.<p>

"Tunggu sebentar!" ucapku seraya berlari kecil meninggalakan Kuroro, menuju Neon.

"Kurapika?" ucap Neon bingung.

Aku lalu menyerahkan setangkai bunga yang tadi Kuroro berikan padaku pada Neon.

"Semoga kau akan mendapat jodoh yang paling pantas untukmu…" ucapku tersenyum manis.

Kulihat mata Neon berkaca-kaca. Ia lalu mengusap lembut matanya, dan menatapku tajam. "Jaga Kuroro baik-baik! Kalau kau membuatnya marah atau sedih, aku akan langsung merebutnya! Ingat itu! Makanya… kau harus menjaganya…" sekali lagi mata Neon mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja!" ucapku.

Aku pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua, kembali menuju Kuroro dengan setengah berlari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro padaku.

"Ah! Tidak… hanya urusan perempuan…" Kuroro hanya tersenyum kecil padaku.

.

**~Wareware No Ryōhō~**

.

**Normal pov**

Malam, pukul 08.00 pm, di sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar,

Terlihat saat ini Kurapika sedang membuka seluruh perhiasannya. "Huuuhh! Apa baju wanita memang harus menyulitkan begini yah?" keluhnya seraya membuka mahkota peraknya.

Ia lalu hendak membuka kancing gaun pengantinnya. Namun tangannya tak sampai untuk meraih res gaunnya yang ada di belakang. "Ngghhh…"

"Butuh bantuan?" suara itu sukses mengagetkan Kurapika. Ia sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda, yang mengenakan kemeja putih, yang kancingnya terbuka dua dari atas. Ia mengenakan celana putih pula.

"Kuroro?" gumam Kurapika.

Kuroro lalu berjalan mendekati Kurapika, tepatnya di belakang Kurapika. Ia pun membukakan resleting gaunnya. Kurapika hanya bisa merona merah. Tentu saja, karena tangan Kuroro yang dingin menyentuh punggungnya.

"Sudah!" ucap Kuroro setelah menurunkan resleting Kurapika.

"Emh, Kuroro, apa kau bisa keluar sebentar? Aku mau ganti baju…" lirih Kurapika dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Tentu saja," ucap Kuroro tersenyum kecil, seraya meninggalkan kamar itu.

Di luar,

Kuroro menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Kuroro lalu meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celana putihnya, dan menekan beberapa nomor di sana. "Halo, aku butuh bantuanmu…" ucap Kuroro sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya.

Kuroro lalu berjalan, menjauh dari pintu kamar Kurapika. "Hm, orangnya galak, agak dingin, dan sangat sensitif… tapi kalau aku sudah menyentuhnya, dia menjadi sangat lemah…"

"…"

"Pelan-pelan saja? Yah, aku mengerti…" ucap Kuroro seraya menutup ponselnya. Terlihat sedikit rona pink tipis di pipi putihnya.

* * *

><p>"Kuroro! Aku sudah buatkan makan malam!" ucap Kurapika senang.<p>

Kuroro memperhatikan sosok Kurapika yang memakai piyama biru muda. Sedangkan dirinya memakai piyama kuning. "Emh, terima kasih…" ucap Kuroro seraya duduk di kursi makan.

Ia kembali memperhatikan makanan yang tergeletak di meja. Dilihatnya makanan kalengan yang dituang begitu saja setelah dipanaskan, serta susu kotak yang dituang ke dalam gelas. "Kau tidak masak?" tanya Kuroro bingung.

Wajah Kurapika langsung terlihat gugup. "Eeeehhh… anu…" ucapnya gugup.

"Tidak baik, kalau selalu makan kalengan seperti ini…" Kuroro langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Terbesit rasa kekecewaan di hati Kurapika. Ia pikir Kuroro tak akan mau makan. "Biar aku yang masak untuk malam ini," ucap Kuroro seraya menuju ke dapur.

Kurapika terdiam di kursi makannya. Ia meremas celana piyamanya erat-erat, dan memejamkan matanya erat pula. Terlihat ia menggosok-gosok matanya, entah karena menangis, atau apa.

.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit, Kuroro kembali dengan membawa dua piring spagetty.

"Hwaaaaa…" ucap Kurapika berkacak kagum melihat buatan Kuroro.

"Selamat makan," ujar Kuroro seraya memegang sumpit siap makan. Kuroro batal memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya, ketika ia melihat Kurapika masih memperhatikan makanan buatannya dengan sendu.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada agak kecewa.

"Ah… tidak… maaf, seharusnya aku yang masak malam ini…"

"Hmm, tidak apa. Kau masak saja besok pagi… lagi pula aku ingin membuat istriku senang…"

Wajah Kurapika langsung saja memerah mendengar kata 'istri' dari Kuroro. Rasanya dia masih belum terbiasa dengan itu. "Baiklah," Kuroro hanya tersenyum puas.

Kurapika lalu mulai memasukkan spagetty ke dalam mulutnya. Ia langsung membatu di tempat. '_ENAK SEKALIIIIII!' _batinnya. Tapi tak mungkin 'kan, seorang Kurapika Kuruta— Ah, tidak… seorang Kurapika Lucifer, memuji seseorang?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kuroro meminta tanggapan Kurapika tentang masakannya.

"Hn, enak," jawab Kurapika singkat.

'_Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku tidak pandai masak…!'_

Akhirnya mereka berduapun makan malam bersama di ruang makan itu.

* * *

><p>Pukul 09.00 malam,<p>

Kurapika terduduk di sisi ranjang, sambil meremas celana piyamanya keras-keras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Wajahnya pucat bagaikan hantu, namun berwarna merah. Peluh menetes di dahinya. '_Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini, bagaimana iniiiiiii!_' teriaknya dalam hati.

Tentu saja, sekarang 'kan, sudah waktunya 'tidur'. Dan, dia saat in sudah memiliki suami. Dan… *kyaaa! Ini masih kategori rated T lho!*

Pukk…

"Kyaaaaa!"

BRUAKKKKHH…

Pintu kamar Kurapika dan Kuroro kali ini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Kuroro yang ada di sana hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hyaaa! Kuroro! Maafkan aku! Habisnya, kau membuatku kaget saja!" ucap Kurapika langsung berlari ke arah Kuroro.

Yah, ketika tadi Kuroro menyentuh bahu Kurapika, Kurapika langsung kaget dan berteriak. Maka pukulan Kurapika pun langsung mengenai perut Kuroro, hingga dia harus terlempar jauh sampai menabrak pintunya dengan keras.

Kuroro bangkit sendiri, dan menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya. '_Sabar!_' batinnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kurapika khawatir.

"Hn,"

"Oh," Kurapika lalu tertuju pada pintu kamar mereka. "Besok aku panggil Leorio saja untuk memperbaikinya…"

"Kalau begitu ayo tidur,"

Perkataan Kuroro yang barusan sukses membuat wajah Kurapika langsung memerah seketika. "Eeehh?"

"Memangnya kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa?"

"Emhh… a—aku tidur di kamar tamu saja yaaahh… se—selamat malam…" ucap Kurapika gugup, sambil hendak meninggalkan kamar itu.

Kuroro langsung memeluk Kurapika dari belakang, dan menanamkan wajahnya di bahu kecil istrinya, sukses membuat jatung Kurapika berdegup lebih cepat lagi. "K—Kuroro…?"

"Kau takut yah?" tanya Kuroro lalu menciumi lembut sekitar leher Kurapika.

"Ngghh… takut apa?" ucap Kurapika sok tidak mengerti. Wajahnya makin merona saja akibat perlakuan Kuroro.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu! Cepat jawab! Apa kau takut…?"

"Nhhh… aku tidak takut… aku hanya gugup saja…" lirih Kurapika menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang super merah.

Kuroro lalu melepas pelukannya, dan menghadapkan tubuh Kurapika padanya. Tangannya memegang lembut kedua bahu gadis pirang yang ada di depannya. Pemuda pemilik mata onix itu pun mencium lembut bibir Kurapika beberapa kali.

"Ayo…" ucap Kuroro lembut, menarik tangan Kurapika menuju tempat tidur. "Kita lakukan, pelan-pelan…"

Kurapika hanya menurut, mengikuti langkah Kuroro. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Kuroro tersa dingin, menandakan bahwa dia juga sedang gugup. Kurapika hanya tertawa kecil menyadari hal itu.

* * *

><p>05.00 pagi.<p>

Kurapika lalu terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya masih terasa berat. Piyamanya masih utuh ia pakai, namun tiga kancingnya sudah terbuka. Ia lalu menoleh ke samping, melihat pemuda yang saat ini masih terlelap, dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Piyama pemuda itu pun masih setia menempel pada tubuh kekarnya, namun seluruh kancingnya sudah terbuka.

Kurapika tersenyum lembut, memperhatikan pemuda itu, tepatnya Kuroro Lucifer, yang saat ini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kuroro menabrak telinganya. Rasanya Kurapika ingin menikmati momen ini hingga matahari muncul. Namun Kurapika harus melunturkan harapan itu, karena ada yang harus dia lakukan.

Dengan lembut, Kurapika melepas pelukan Kuroro. Ia pun turun dari ranjangnya, dan membetulkan kancing piyamanya. Ia lalu menyelimuti Kuroro dengan selimut, dan mengecup singkat bibir suaminya itu. Kurapika pun bergegas meninggalkan kamar itu.

Di dapur,

Kurapika membuka ponselnya, hendak menelpon seseorang.

"Halo? Senritsu?" sapa Kurapika ketika telponnya sudah tersambung.

"Ngghhh… moshi-moshi Kurapika… ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Senritsu dari sebrang.

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi… apa kau bisa ke rumahku, ah, maksudku ke apartemenku dan Kuroro sekarang?"

"Hm, untuk apa? Ahhh, aku tak mau mengganggu malam kalian…"

"Tidak! Kuroro masih tidur! Dan, a—aku mau masak… tapi…" Kurapika tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Terlihat sedikit rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Aku mengerti, baikalah. Aku akan segera ke sana…"

"Terima kasih Senritsu… kau memang teman terbaik…"

Kurapika pun menutup telponnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Sebaiknya kusiapkan bahan makanan dan peralatannya dulu…" gumam Kurapika seraya mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkas.

* * *

><p>Kuroro terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya membulat sempurna, ketika menyadari, istrinya, Kurapika, tidak ada di sampingnya. Kuroro lalu bangun, dan meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa membetulkan kancing bajunya.<p>

Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu bisa mencium bau sedap dari dapur. Ia pun menuju dapur, mengikuti arah bau itu berasal.

Matanya sedikit membulat, ketika melihat di ruang makan, Kurapika menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Dua mangkuk sup hangat, serta dua gelas susu hangat.

"Kurapika?" ucap Kuroro dengan nada bingung, sambil duduk di kursi makan.

Kurapika langsung teringat pesan Senritsu. '_Lembut!_' batinnya bersemangat. "Ah, ohayou Kurorooo…" sapa Kurapika lembut dengan nada manja.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung melihat perubahan sikap dari Kurapika. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk diam saja. "Ini kau yang masak?" tanya Kuroro menunjuk sup yang tergeletak dalam mangkuk yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Kurapika tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kuroro. Dengan ragu dia pun menjawab. "Hn," ucapnya berbohong, tanpa menoleh pada Kuroro. Meski kata 'hn' itu tak ada dalam Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia, namun tetap saja itu artinya 'iya' kan?

Kuroro tahu kalau Kurapika berbohong. Namun ia memilih untuk diam. "Kalau begitu ayo makan,"

"Yah…"

Sepasang pegantin baru itu pun memulai harinya dengan sarapan berdua di ruang makan.

"Enak sekali," puji Kuroro kagum.

'_Terima kasih Senritsuuuuu!_' pikir Kurapika senang. "Hn,"

Yah, lima menit sebelum Kuroro bangun tadi, sup buatan Kurapika dan Senritsu, tepatnya sup buatan Senritsu pun sudah selesai. Memang, rencana awalnya Senritsu ingin membantu Kurapika memasak, tapi jadinya malah dia yang memasak semuanya, karena Kurapika sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia hanya bantu-bantu, mengambil ini dan itu, sedangkan Senritsu yang memasak. Setelah masakannya jadi, Senritsu pun bergegas pulang.

.

**~Wareware No Ryōhō~**

**.**

"Kau itu memang bukan cewek tulen!" ejek Killua serius pada Kurapika.

Yah, saat ini Kurapika, Gon, Killua, dan Leorio saat ini sedang berkumpul di sebuah café. Kurapika memakai jeans biru dan kemeja hijau. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti mempertanyakan gender-nya.

"Aku 'kan memang tidak pandai memasak! Pandai masak bukan artinya cewek tulen 'kan?" elak Kurapika tak mau kalah.

"Hn, terserah kau saja…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana malam pertamamu?" goda Leorio, sukses membuat wajah Kurapika memerah.

"Ah? Kau tak perlu tahu soal itu!" ketus Kurapika memalingkan wajah merahnya. Leorio, dan Killua hanya terkikik geli, sedangkan Gon hanya memasang tampang polos bin bingung.

"Haaaaahhh…" Kurapika menghela nafas. '_Kalau aku tanya pada Leorio, sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang pada Kuroro! Kalau Killua, memang sifatnya agak sama. Tapi dia 'kan masih anak-anak! Gon apalagi!_' pikir Kurapika.

"Kau kenapa Kurapika?" tanya Gon heran.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak tahu, bagaimana sikapku yang seharusnya pada Kuroro…"

"Kalau menurutku, kau harus menjadi cewek manja dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan!" ujar Leorio.

"Jadi, kalau kau punya pacar bersifat seperti itu?"

"Hm, aku sih suka saja. Yang penting dia cantik…"

Kurapika memutar bola matanya kesal. "Ternyata susah juga, kalau konsultasi dengan laki-laki!"

"Kenapa tak tanya pada Senritsu?" tanya Gon.

"Dia bilang, kalau aku harus bersikap lembut. Tapi rasanya aneh juga…" jawab Kurapika.

"Kau itu sulit juga!" komentar Killua.

"Hn, aku tahu…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroro kemana? Kenapa kau bisa bebas begini? Padahalkan kau baru menikah dua hari yang lalu?"

"Itulah… dia sedang berkumpul bersama anggota Ryodan! Menyebalkan! Aku juga heran, kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan pencuri besar seperti dia? Pokoknya aku tidak mau makan hasil jerih payahnya! Pasti iyu hasil curian…" kesal Kurapika menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya.

"Perempuan itu memang rumit yah!" komentar Killua lagi.

Gon langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "Tidak kok! Bibi Mito itu baik, dan tidak rumit!" kesal Gon pada Killua.

"Yah, kecuali bibi Mito…" ujar Killua malas sambil meminum sodanya.

"Gon, ngomong-ngomong, bibi Mitomu saat ini ada di rumah yah?" tanya Kurapika bersemangat.

"He-eh! Dia akan pulang seminggu kemudian!"

"Hyaaaa! Boleh aku ke sana? Mungkin lebih baik aku konsultasi dengannya!"

"Wah, itu ide yang bagus!" ujar Killua.

* * *

><p>Di apartemen Gon, Killua, Leorio, dan Kurapika (dulunya), terlihat Kurapika masuk di apartemen lamanya. Mito langsung menghampiri Kurapika.<p>

"Waaaahh… jadi ini, yang namanya Kurapika? Cantik sekaliii…" puji Mito kagum.

"Ah, terima kasih…" ucap Kurapika malu-malu.

"Bibi Mito, Kurapika datang, untuk konsultasi…" ucap Gon menarik ujung baju terusan pink yang digunakan oleh Mito.

"Ah? Benarkah itu Kurapika? Waaahh… aku merasa terhormat sekali…"

Mito pun langsung menarik tangan Kurapika, masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka duduk berseblahan di sisi ranjang.

"Sekarang, kau mau konsultasi apa? Kalau aku bisa, aku pasti akan membantumu!" ucap Mito bersemangat.

"Haaaaaahh…" Kurapika menghela nafas panjang. "Gon pasti sudah cerita, kalau selama ini aku menyamar jadi laki-laki 'kan?" ucap Kurapika tanpa menoleh ke arah Mito.

"Hm hm, aku juga tidak menyangkanya…"

"Apa Gon, Killua, ataupun Leorio, atau siapapun, pernah bercerita tentang Kuroro?"

"Tidak pernah. Ah! Tapi temanmu yang dokter itu pernah bilang, 'Aku tak menyangka Kurapika akan menikah dengan musuh bebuyutannya selama ini!' begitu katanya…" ujar Mito polos mengulangi kalimat yang diucapkan Leorio ketika resepsi pernikahan. "Dia musuh bebuyutanmu?"

"Yah… dulu aku sangat membencinya. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang kami saling mencintai… aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya…" lirih Kurapika dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Cinta itu memang membingungkan, Kurapika…"

"Nona Mito…"

"Panggil bibi saja!"

"Emhh… bibi Mito…"

"Hm?"

"Gon pasti juga sudah cerita, tentang sifatku…"

'Hwweeee! Dia itu sangat menyeramkan! Apalagi kalau sedang marah! Lebih ganas dia dibanding beruang raksasa yang kehilangan anaknya!' Mito nampak sweat drop mengingat cerita Gon padanya. "I—iya?"

"Aku tak tahu… bagaimana sikapku yang semestinya pada Kuroro. Kerap kali aku bertanya pada seseorang, mereka pasti bilang 'jadilah istri yang lembut dan manis' tapi… rasanya, itu bukan sifatku… rasanya aku membohongi diriku sendiri, kalau aku bersifat manis di depan Kuroro. Tapi, kalau aku bersifat seperti biasanya, rasanya aneh juga! Karena kami sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri! Tak mungkin aku bersifat kasar pada suamiku sendiri…" suara Kurapika terdengar agak bergetar.

"Kalau menurutku sih, kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri! Tak jarang loh, istri yang galak pada suaminya! Tapi kau juga harus lebih bersabar lagi, menahan emosimu!"

"Emh… terima kasih bibi Mito…" lirih Kurapika tersenyum kecil.

"Waaaahhh! Kau benar-benar cantik!" puji Mito langsung mencubit pipi Kurapika gemas.

.

**~Wareware No Ryōhō~**

.

"Tadaima…" ucap Kuroro memasuki apartemennya, yang terbuka setelah dia memasukkan kartu, beserta menekan beberapa digit nomor password apartemennya.

"Okaeri Kuroro…" sambut Kurapika.

Senyuman langsung terukir di wajah Kuroro ketika melihat sang istri, tengah menyambutnya di ambang pintu, meskipun dandanannya masih seperti sorang laki-laki. Celana pendek di bawah lutut hijau, serta kemeja merah. Kuroro lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan, meraih dagu Kurapika, dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu seharian ini…" ucap Kuroro setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Ngh… tidak apa-apa… aku juga tadi dari apartemen teman-temanku untuk berkunjung… ohya, aku sudah persiapkan makan malam!"

"Hn,"

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke ruang makan bersama. Mata Kuroro membulat, ketika melihat makan malamnya kali ini, adalah sandwich.

"Kau tidak masak?" tanya Kuroro seraya duduk di meja makan.

"Kau tidak mau makan itu lagi?" Kurapika langsung menujukkan death glare-nya yang jauh lebih tajam dari yang kemarin-kemarin pada Kuroro. Kuroro yang diperhatikan seperti itu hanya merinding.

"T—tentu saja aku akan memakannya…"

"Bagus!"

Sepasang pengantin baru itupun makan malam bersama di ruang makan dalam keheningan.

"Kurapika…" ucap Kuroro memecah keheningan.

"Hn,"

Kuroro agak takut-takut untuk menanyakan ini, tapi… "apa kau tidak pandai masak?" tanya Kuroro langsung. Semoga saja nyawanya masih bisa terselamatkan.

Kurapika langsung membatu dengan sandwich yang ia pegang masuk ke dalam mulutnya sedikit. Rasanya tenggorokannya tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Kuroro. Dengan bergetar, Kurapika menggigit sandwich itu, dan mengunyahnya pelan. Rasanya selera makannya sudah hilang tanpa bekas. Setelah makanan di mulutnya habis, Kurapika lalu menunduk. "Emh… bukannya tidak pandai… tapi tidak pernah…"

"Jadi, kau tak pernah memasak sekalipun?" tanya Kuroro tak percaya. Tapi dia terus berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Pernah, satu kali… pada saat ujian hunter…"

Kuroro masih terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kurapika berusan. "Lalu, sarapan-sarapan yang kau buat kemarin-kemarin?"

"Itu buatan Senritsu! Aku menelponnya untuk dibuatkan makanan!"

Kuroro terdiam sejenak. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya, dan tertawa kecil. Langsung saja terlihat perempatan di dahi Kurapika. Ia langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan.

"Apanya yang lucu!" bentak Kurapika kesal.

"Tidak… hanya saja… aku tak menyangka, kalau kau tak bisa masak dan malah meminta temanmu untuk memasak!" ujar Kuroro jujur sambil tertawa kecil. Kurapika menjadi sebal saja.

"Ya memang! Aku tak pandai masak! Kau makan saja masakan buatanmu yang enak itu! Aku mau tidur!" kesal Kurapika seraya berjalan dengan kaki yang terhentak ke kamarnya.

"Hei hei! Kau marah yah?" Kuroro langsung menarik tangan Kurapika, namun segera ditepis olehnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Oke, aku kalah… sekarang apa maumu?"

"Pikir saja sendiri!" ketus Kurapika seraya masuk ke kamarnya, di susul dengan suara bantingan dari pintu tersebut.

Kuroro memutar bola matanya, lalu ikut masuk ke kamar mereka. Di lihatnya Kurapika sedang terbaring menyamping di ranjang tempat tidurnya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Kuroro pun ikut naik ke atas ranjang, dan memeluk Kurapika dari belakang. Kurapika tetap tidak mengubris suaminya itu.

"Hei… aku tadi hanya bercanda…" ujar Kuroro. Kurapika tetap diam.

"Kurapika?" tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kuroro lalu melingkarkan tangannya di perut Kurapika, membuat Kurapika tersentak kaget dengan wajah yang merona. Kurapika mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Kuroro, tapi Kuroro malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepas!" perintah Kurapika yang akhirnya mau bicara.

"Tidak mau!"

"Cepat lepas! Atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Kurapika menggeliat di atas tempat tidur, berusaha melepas pelukan pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya dua hari yang lalu ini.

"Coba saja!"

"Kuroro!" wajah Kurapika makin merona saja ketika Kuroro semakin mempererat pelukannya, dan mencium leher Kurapika.

"Apa?"

"Oke, sekarang apa maumu?" Kurapika akhirnya menyerah.

Kuroro tersenyum puas, lalu melepas pelukannya, dan duduk di kasur. Kurapika pun segera duduk, dan menatap Kuroro sebal. Kuroro lalu menarik tangan Kurapika turun ke ranjang. "Ayo makan!"

Kurapika hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Namun terbesit senyuman kecil di bibir mungilnya, ketika Kuroro tak melihatnya.

* * *

><p>Nampak Kuroro dan Kurapika tengah terbaring di atas ranjang, dengan piyama yang masih melekat pada tubuh mereka masing-masing. Kuroro sudah terlelap duluan, sambil memeluk Kurapika dari samping, sedangkan Kurapika masih tetap terjaga.<p>

Kurapika pun sedikit menoleh pada Kuroro. Ditatapnya wajah sang suami yang begitu tenang dan damai itu. Siapa sangka pemuda setampan ini adalah kriminal kelas S? Kurapika mengelus lembut pipi mulus Kuroro, sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mungkin, untuk kedepan, mereka akan menerima banyak masalah. Tapi Kurapika tahu, kalau dia bisa mengatasinya bersama Kuroro, yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu. Kurapika pun memejamkan matanya, hingga ia tenggelam ke alam mimpinya sendiri. "Oyashumi Kuroro…"

.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hweeeehh… akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga…

Gomen, reader-san, kalo ceritanya abal begini… TT_TT

Soalnya Natsu ngerjainnya secara buru-buru! *halaaaah!*

Yosh! sekarang, bolehkah Natsu meminta komentar para readers sekalian mengenai fic ini? Mau ngasih konkrit, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE…

.

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	2. BOM!

Hai minna-san yang Natsu hormati sekaliaaaann…! *langsung muncul di balik tirai panggung*

Makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah nge-review chappy sebelumnyaaa…! Natsu senaaaang banget dengan tanggapan-tanggapan para readers sekalian tentak chapter ituuu!

Yosh! langsung baca aja deh!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Wareware No Ryōhō**

Story by : **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Rated : **T**, -semi **M** mungkin?

Genre : **Romance** and **Family**

Pairing : **Kuroro** nii-kun cuman buat **Kurapika** nee-chan

**WARNING : Abal**,** norak**,** GaJe**,** OOC**, kalo fic ini, bisa dibilang **AU** gak yah? jelek,** typo** bertebaran bagaikan debu di kamar author, pokoknya fic ini **hancur**-sehancur-hancurnya!

Summary : Setelah menikah, Mungkin, untuk kedepan, mereka akan menerima banyak masalah. Tapi Kurapika tahu, kalau dia bisa mengatasinya bersama Kuroro, yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya dalam suka, maupun duka

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read…**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cerita sebelumnya :

Nampak Kuroro dan Kurapika tengah terbaring di atas ranjang, dengan piyama yang masih melekat pada tubuh mereka masing-masing. Kuroro sudah terlelap duluan, sambil memeluk Kurapika dari samping, sedangkan Kurapika masih tetap terjaga.

Kurapika pun sedikit menoleh pada Kuroro. Ditatapnya wajah sang suami yang begitu tenang dan damai itu. Siapa sangka pemuda setampan ini adalah kriminal kelas S? Kurapika mengelus lembut pipi mulus Kuroro, sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mungkin, untuk kedepan, mereka akan menerima banyak masalah. Tapi Kurapika tahu, kalau dia bisa mengatasinya bersama Kuroro, yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu. Kurapika pun memejamkan matanya, hingga ia tenggelam ke alam mimpinya sendiri. "Oyashumi Kuroro…

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter 2 : BOM

.

Kurapika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan kecil menyentuh ujung hidungnya, memaksanya harus bangun dari alam mimpinya sendiri.

"Ngghhh…" lenguh gadis itu pelan sambil menggeliat pelan.

Ketika Kurapika membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat, suaminya… Kuroro Lucifer sedang tengkurap di atasnya sambil mencubit lembut ujung hidung Kurapika.

"Selamat pagi, tuan putri…" ucap Kuroro tersenyum lembut pada Kurapika.

Kurapika yang berada di bawahnya, langsung saja merona merah. "K—Kuroro…?" gumamnya gugup.

Kuroro lalu menyingkir, dan duduk di samping Kurapika. Kurapika pun segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Kurapika melihat Kuroro menepuk-nepuk pahanya, menandakan bahwa ia menyuruh Kurapika untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Kurapika hanya tersenyum malu, dan mengikuti keinginan suami tercintanya itu.

Seakan ini baru saja terjadi kemarin, ketika pesta pernikahan megah mereka di sebuah gereja putih, dengan nuansa putih-putih. Namun sebenarnya hal itu sudah terjadi sekak sekitar sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya 41 hari. Hari dimana kedua insan ini saling mengucapkan janji suci mereka untuk terus tetap setia bersama dalam suka maupun duka.

Menikah di usia 18 tahun, dengan orang yang lebih tua 9 tahun darinya, orang yang pernah merebut segala kebahagiaanya namun sekarang malah memberikan kebahagiaan pada Kurapika. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikiran Kurapika soal itu. Ini benar-benar kejadian tak terduga baginya.

"Tumben, kau lebih dulu bangun dariku?" ucap Kurapika menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kuroro.

Kuroro lalu menopangkan dagunya, di bahu Kurapika. Pelukannya di pinggang ramping Kurapika pun semakin erat. "Hm, aku juga tidak tahu…"

"Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu… tapi tidak terlalu buruk sih…"

Kurapika langsung senang dan penasaran. Dia pun melepaskan pelukan Kuroro darinya, dan duduk di depan Kuroro, menatap mata onix itu dengan pandangan berbinar. "Mimpi apa? Ceritakan padaku!" pinta Kurapika bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu bersemangat?"

"Soalnya, kau tak pernah bercerita tentang mimpimu, sejak kita menikah…" ucap Kurapika memasang tampang cemberut, membuat Kuroro menjadi gemas. Saking gemasnya Kuroro lalu mencubit kecil pipi Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Yang dicubit hanya memegangi pipinya bekas dicubit Kuroro tadi.

"Hmm… semalam, aku mimpi melihat sebuah bom yang meledak di depan mataku," ujar Kuroro datar.

Kurapika menyerngit heran. "Jadi itu, mimpi burukmu? Apa itu bisa dibilang mimpi buruk?"

Kuroro mendorong pelan dahi Kurapika dengan dua jarinya, membuat kepala Kurapika sedikit terdorong ke belakang. "Nn, setelah aku bangun, firasatku jadi tidak enak. Lalu aku membangunkanmu,"

"Jadi, sekarang perasaanmu bagaimana?"

"Sudah lebih baik…"

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu, aku mau buatkan sarapan dulu…" ujar Kurapika seraya turun dari ranjang, dan membetulkan piyamanya.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Kuroro di atas ranjang.

"Aku kemarin dari beli buku masak! Aku akan mencoba masak menggunakan itu…" ucap Kurapika senang, seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kuroro hanya menatap kepergian istrinya, sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian,

DWAAARRRRR!

Terdengar suara ledakan dari arah dapur, sukses mengagetkan Kuroro yang sedari tadi asyik memainkan ponselnya. Kuroro pun bergegas menuju dapur, dengan perasaan yang sedikit khawatir.

Di dapur,

Mata onix-nya membulat, ketika melihat kompor di dapur itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Matanya lalu tertuju pada Kurapika, yang terduduk shock di depan kompor itu. Kuroro pun segera berlari menuju Kurapika.

"Kurapika, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroro langsung.

"Oven-nya… meledak…" gumam Kurapika yang nampaknya masih shock. Nampak sedikit noda hitam di wajah mulusnya, yang lebih terlihat seperti luka bakar.

Kuroro langsung memeluk erat Kurapika. "Sudahlah! Jangan dipaksakan. Biar urusan memasak, serahkan padaku saja!"

Kurapika pun membalas pelukan Kuroro. "Maaf… aku tidak bisa… menjadi istri yang baik…" lirih Kurapika dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Jangan pikirkan soal itu! Kau ini! Memang cewek bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Kau yang bodoh!" elak Kurapika tak ingin kalah dengan Kuroro.

"Hn, sudahlah! Ayo obati lukamu itu!" Kuroro pun menarik tangan Kurapika, masuk ke kamar mereka kembali.

Di kamar, Kuroro segera mendudukkan Kurapika di atas ranjang, dan segera mengambil kotak obat yang ada di lemari. Kuroro pun mengobati luka bakar yang ada di tangan Kurapika

Kurapika tersenyum kecil melihat Kuroro. Betapa beruntungnya, dia memiliki suami seperti Kuroro Lucifer?

"Kuroro…" panggil Kurapika.

"Tutup matamu!"

Kurapika pun menurut. Ia segera menutup matanya, dan merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut teroles di bawah matanya. Kemudian Kurapika merasakan sesuatu seperti perban, menempel di sana. Berpindah ke pipi kanan, dan dahinya, Kurapika merasakan hal yang sama.

"Sudah," gumam Kuroro setelah selesai mengobati luka-luka Kurapika.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau masak lagi!" ujar Kurapika, seraya hendak menuju dapur, kalau tangannya tidak ditarik oleh Kuroro. Kurapika hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Sudahlah… biar aku yang masak," ujar Kuroro menatap Kurapika datar. Kurapika hanya tersenyum tipis melihat suami terbaiknya itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau membersihkan rumah!"

"Tidak usah! Kau istirahat saja di sini!" cegah Kuroro.

"Tapi—" Kuroro langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mungil Kurapika. Kurapika langsung saja tersipu dibuatnya.

"Berani bicara lagi, kucium kau tanpa ampun!" wajah Kurapika semakin merona saja, sedangkan Kuroro tersenyum jahil. Ia pun meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan Kurapika yang terduduk di ranjang, menatap kepergiannya itu.

"Dasar Lucifer mesum! Bodoh! Jelek!" teriak Kurapika kesal, seolah tak sadar bahwa saat ini, dia juga adalah seorang Lucifer.

.

** Wareware No Ryōhō~**

.

Hari selasa, pukul 12.15 siang.

Saat ini Kurapika dan Kuroro, tengah menikmati makan siang mereka, hasil buatan Kuroro, tentunya. Dua piring steak sapi panggang, serta jus jeruk untuk Kurapika, daan kopi pahit untuk Kuroro.

Kuroro lalu merasakan ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar. Ia pun menunda makannya, untuk mengangkat panggilan yang masuk itu. Kurapika hanya terus makan, tanpa memperhatikan pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang duduk di depannya saat itu.

"Ada apa Shalnark?" tanya Kuroro langsung.

"…"

"Oh, aku mengerti, kita berangkat besok pagi-pagi. Beritahu yang lainnya!" Kuroro pun menutup telponnya, meletakkan ponsel itu di meja, dan kembali dengan aktivitas makan siangnya.

Wajah Kurapika langsung kusut mendengar perkataan terakhir Kuroro di telpon barusan. Selera makannya langsung lenyap. "Kau mau pergi lagi?" tanya Kurapika.

"Yaaahh, besok aku berangkat bersama anggota Ryodan. Mungkin aku akan di sana selama beberapa hari saja,"

"Apa tugasnya?"

"Yah, kami akan mencari harta karun tersembunyi, yang tak ternilai harganya,"

Kurapika menggenggam garpu dan pisaunya erat, "apa tidak bisa ditunda? Kau 'kan baru saja kembali tiga hari yang lalu!" suara gadis pirang ini terdengar agak serak.

"Hn, sepertinya tidak bisa. Ryodan tidak bisa menunggu!" ucap Kuroro kembali makan.

Garpu dan pisau yang tadi di genggam Kurapika kini sudah bengkok, siap untuk patah. Kuroro yang melihat itu langsung menunda makannya (lagi).

"Kau kenapa?"

"Pokoknya… kau tidak boleh pergi!" ucap Kurapika tegas, namun semakin marah saja.

"Tapi, Kurapika, tugas kali ini sangat penting, tak bisa ditunda begitu saja! Semua anggota Ryodan pun sudah bersiap untuk besok,"

Ting… ting…

Kurapika menjatuhkan pisau dan garpu yang sudah tak berbentuk itu lagi di lantai. Kuroro terkejut, melihat mata Kurapika yang memerah.

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan anggota Ryodan, dibanding aku?" teriak Kurapika emosi. Langsung saja Kuroro merasakan bulu kuduknya naik semua, darahnya mengalir makin cepat.

"B—bukan begitu! Aku—"

"Apa? kalau kau memang menyayangiku, sebaiknya kau meluangkan waktumu padaku! Bukan menghabiskan waktu bersama para kriminal-kriminal bodoh, berdarah dingin, berhati es itu!" bentak Kurapika berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kurapika! Apa Ryodan sebegitu hinanya dimatamu? Meskipun kami ini kriminal yang telah mencabut banyak nyawa tidak bersalah, tetap saja kami ini manusia yang meiliki hati dan perasaan!" ucap Kuroro ikut Kuroro dan meninggikan suaranya, berusaha menahan emosi agar dia tidak sampai membentak istrinya itu. Rasanya dia tak terima, teman-temannya dihina seperti itu, meskipun itu adalah istrinya sendiri.

Namun sayangnya Kuroro tak terlalu berhasil menahan emosinya tadi, yang sukses membuat mata Kurapika berkaca-kaca, dan semakin memerah saja. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kuroro yang meilhat Kurapika yang seperti itu langsung terkejut setengah mati.

"K—Kurapika..."

"Ya sudah! Kau pergi saja bersama teman Ryodanmu itu! Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi!" teriak Kurapika langsung berhambur masuk ke kamarnya, membanting pintu keras-keras, dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Kurapika!" panggil Kuroro berlari menuju kamar mereka, di depan pintu.

"Pergi!" teriak Kurapika dari dalam.

"Kurapika… tadi itu aku hilang kendali. Aku minta maaf! Cepat buka pintunya Kurapika!"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kurapika hanya bersandar di balik pintu, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Ini pertama kalinya Kuroro membentaknya, dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah, Kuroro membentaknya, untuk membela orang-orang yang telah merebut kebahagiaannya selama lima tahun itu (dari Kurapika umur 12 tahun sampai 17 tahun).

Kuroro terdiam di pintu. Ia begitu tahu sifat istrinya itu, yang jika kalau marah, pasti sangat berbahaya. '_Jadi ini maksud dari mimpi itu?_' pikir Kuroro.

"Baiklah Kurapika, kuberi kau waktu untuk menenangkan dirimu. Aku harap aku bisa melihat senyumanmu malam nanti," ujar Kuroro seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mimpi saja!" gumam Kurapika kesal.

* * *

><p>Malamnya,<p>

Sayangnya apa yang Kuroro harapkan tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Pintu kamarnya masih setia terkunci rapat, dengan Kurapika yang ada di dalamnya. Kuroro menatap pintu itu dengan menyesal.

"Kurapika…" panggil Kuroro dari luar dengan lembut. Ia tahu kalau istrinya masih ada di dalam, sedang termenung, atau bahkan tertidur. Tapi yang pasti bukan menangis di bawah bantal seperti yang dilakukan para gadis pada umumnya.

"Buka… pintunya…" masih tak ada jawaban.

Wajah Kuroro langsung berbinar, ketika pintunya sedikit terbuka, menampakkan gadis pirang yang berdiri di sana. Namun wajah itu berubah seketika ketika melihat Kurapika berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan yang 'menakutkan' baginya.

"Apa?" tanyanya kesal.

"Aku mau tidur… kau masih marah yah?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Dan, kau tidur saja di luar!" bentak Kurapika seraya hendak membanting pintunya lagi, kalau Kuroro tidak menahannya.

"Kau jangan begitu Kurapika! Aku ini suamimu! Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu!" kali ini Kuroro mencoba untuk lebih bersabar lagi. Selain itu dia tak ingin membuat Kurapika menangis lagi.

"Ya sudah, masuklah, TUAN LUCIFER!" ucap Kurapika seraya keluar dari kamarnya. Kuroro menatapnya heran.

"Aku mau tidur di luar saja!" perkataan Kurapika barusan sukses membuat Kuroro terkejut setengah mati.

"Kurapika—" Kuroro berusaha untuk menghentikan langkah Kurapika, namun segera ditepis oleh istrinya itu.

"Oke, oke! Aku akan tidur di luar! Kau tidur di dalam yah," ujar Kuroro kewalahan.

Kurapika hanya menatapnya datar. Dalam hati dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya sudah!" Kurapika pun kembali masuk ke kamar, dan menutup pintunya keras.

Kuroro hanya terdiam di depan pintu. Memiliki pasangan hidup seperti Kurapika memang membutuhkan kesabaran diluar kesabaran manusia biasa. Jika disuruh memilih, rasanya Kuroro lebih memilih untuk menjinakkan bom atom yang siap meledak, dari pada harus menjinakkan istrinya yang sedang marah. Selain itu ia tak ingin melihat Kurapika menangis. Ketika tadi ia melihat mata merah Kurapika yang berkaca-kaca karenanya, ia lebih memilih ditusuk ribuan pisau dari pada harus membuat Kurapika seperti itu.

"Haaaaahh…" Kuroro menghela nafas panjang, sebelum ia melanjutkan aktivitas selanjutnya. "Selamat malam, Kurapika…"

* * *

><p>Pukul 03.00 dini hari,<p>

Entah karena alasan apa, Kurapika harus terbangun dari tidurnya. Kebiasaan ini memang kadang-kadang menyerangnya, bangun pada tengah malam tanpa alasan. Biasanya dia begitu jika dia sedang banyak pikiran.

Kurapika pun turun dari ranjang besarnya itu, hendak menuju ruang makan. Di lihatnya ranjangnya yang nampak begitu besar tanpa Kuroro di sana.

Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Di dapur, Kurapika menyeduh susu hangat, untuk meminumnya, berharap itu bisa membuatnya tidur kembali. Setelah itu, dia membawa susu itu ke dalam kamarnya, takut jika nanti Kuroro terbangun, dan bertemu dengannya di tempat ini.

Kurapika melewati kamar tamu yang terdapat di samping kamarnya dan Kuroro. Rasa bimbang menghantui kepala kuningnya.

Akhirnya Kurapika memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar itu, melihat keadaan Kuroro di sana. Dengan pelan, Kurapika membuka pintu kamar itu, berharap tak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membangunkan pemuda Lucifer tersebut. Betapa kagetnya ia, ketika melihat Kuroro, nampak tidak berada di sana, tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Perasaan khawatir mulai terasa di hatinya. Ia lalu mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. 'Kau tidur saja di luar!' ia langsung mengingat perkataannya semalam. "_Jangan-jangan…_"

Kurapika seger berjalan cepat, dengan secangkir susu hangat yang masih terpegang di tangannya.

Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada ruang tamu apatement-nya. Betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat Kuroro yang tertidur dengan tenangnya di sofa sana.

Kurapika segera menuju Kuroro, dan meletakkan susunya di meja. Ia melihat Kuroro yang tertidur bertelanjang dada, dengan satu tangan ia letakkan di dada, dan satu tangan lagi jatuh dari sofa. Kakinya yang satu ditekuk, dan satunya lagi lurus. Ia tidur tanpa bantal.

Rasa bersalah pun terasakan oleh Kurapika. "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar tamu saja?" tanyannya pada Kuroro yang sedang terlelap.

Kurapika baru sadar, kalau piyama Kuroro ada di kamar mereka yang terkunci oleh dirinya sendiri, sehingga memaksa Kuroro harus tidur dengan bertelanjang dada begini. Belum lagi malam itu terasa begitu dingin.

Kurapika segera berlari menuju kamar tamu, dan mengambil bantal dan selimut di sana, lalu bergegas kembali ke ruang tamu.

Dia pasangkannya bantal yang besar dan empuk itu di bawah kepala Kuroro. Kurapika lalu menyelimuti Kuroro dengan lembut, berharap tak membangunkan pemuda itu. Setelah itu Kurapika duduk di sofa lain di dekat Kuroro. Ia pun mengambil susunya, dan meneguknya pelan.

Setelah susunya habis, Kurapika lekas berdiri, hendak menuju kamarnya untuk kembali tidur. Ia memperhatikan Kuroro sejenak. "Itu hukumanmu!" gumamnya memperhatikan Kuroro yang tertidur dengan tenangnya.

Kurapika lalu mendekati Kuroro, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah suaminya itu. Akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dengan lembut. Kurapika pun mengakhiri ciuman singkat nan lembut itu.

"Selamat malam, Kuroro…" gumam Kurapika seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu, beserta Kuroro yang masih tertidur nyenyak.

* * *

><p>Esoknya,<p>

Kurapika bangun dari tidurnya, menampakkan kristal sapphire yang masih terlihat sayu, akibat rasa kantuk. Gadis pemilik rambut pirang keemasan itu pun dengan malas keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi, dan membasahi wajahnya di sana. Seketika rasa kantuknya pun menghilang. Kurapika langsung teringat Kuroro. Dia pun segera menuju ruang tamu, tempat Kuroro semalam tidur.

Di ruang tamu,

Betapa kagetnya ia ketika menyadari Kuroro sudah tidak ada di sana. Kurapika dengan lemas duduk di sofa, dan menunduk.

'_Apa kemarin aku sudah keterlaluan yah?_' pikirnya dalam hati. '_Apa dia marah padaku karena kau semalam marah padanya? _(?)'

Kurapika lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa yang empuk itu, menyesali perbuatannya kemarin. Dia terlalu egois dan cepat emosi. Yah, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan bukan?

Kurapika mendengar perutnya berbunyi, menandakan bahwa dia sedang lapar. Yah, semalam dia memang tidak makan malam, Dan mungkin itu juga terjadi pada Kuroro.

Ia lalu menuju dapur, hendak membuat roti untuk sarapannya pagi ini. Namun ketika Kurapika hendak mengambil roti yang ada di lemari dapur, ia langsung merasakan sesuatu melingkar di perutnya. Tentu saja dia terkejut setengah mati dengan itu.

"Kuroro!" gumam Kurapika terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa Kuroro saat ini memeluknya dari belakang.

"Rupanya mood istriku hari ini sudah bagus kembali…" goda Kuroro yang bisa dibilang membukakan kunci untuk naga terpenjara yang siap menyemburkan api padanya.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup yah?" Kurapika berujar dingin. Namun bukannya takut, Kuroro malah semakin ingin menggoda Kurapika.

Ia semakin mengencangkan pelukannya, membuat Kurapika tersentak kaget. "Kau tahu, semalam itu membosankan sekali tanpamu!" rayu Kuroro.

Kurapika yang saat ini wajahnya memerah hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin terlihat oleh Kuroro.

"Lepaskan…" perintah Kurapika dengan nada tegas.

Kuroro pun melepas pelukannya, dan meletakkan dua tangan kekarnya di bahu Kurapika. "Kau masih marah yah?"

"Pikir saja sendiri!" ketus Kurapika mengambil roti dan selai dari lemari, tanpa mengubris Kuroro yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku… benar-benar minta maaf soal kemarin…" Kuroro berujar pelan. "Aku sudah membuatmu menangis…"

Kurapika tertegun mendengar perkataan Kuroro barusan. Namun a tetap memutuskan untuk tetap bersifat ketus. "Memangnya siapa yang menangis? Jangan ke-GR-an!" Kuroro tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kurapika yang tak ingin berterus terang.

"Memangnya kenapa kau masih disini? Bukannya kau mau mencari harta karun bersama teman-temanmu? Pergi sana!" sambung Kurapika mengusir Kuroro.

"Yah, aku akan pergi, setelah makan sarapan buatanmu,"

Rasa kecewa menyelimuti Kurapika. Bukan itu yang ingin dia dengar. Dia ingin mendengar, bahwa Kuroro membatalkan rencananya dengan alasan tak ingin berpisah dengan gadis itu. Tapi apa daya, Kurapika bukanlah gadis yang suka berterus terang, dan tidak ingin 'sisi lembut'nya terlalu terlihat Kuroro.

"Seenaknya saja!" kesal Kurapika seraya memotong dua roti tersebut menjadi dua lembar.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seraya duduk di kursi makan.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kurapika datang dengan membawa dua piring dengan beberapa potong roti yang sudah dipanaskan, setoples selai, dan dua gelas susu hangat. Kuroro hanya tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Kurapika tetap dengan ekspresinya tadi.

Kurapika pun meletakkan sarapan mereka di atas meja, lalu ikut duduk di kursi dekat kursi Kuroro. Tanpa mengubris suaminya, ia mengambil selembar roti, dan mengolesi selai diatasnya. Kuroro hanya memperhatika gerak-gerik Kurapika, dengan dagu yang tertopang oleh kedua tangannya.

Kurapika yang merasa diperhatikan langsung melihat ke arah Kuroro. "Apa lihat-lihat? Cepat makan sana!" ketus Kurapika.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia pun mengambil roti, dan dan mengolesnya dengan selai, dan mulai memakannya. Mereka berdua pun sarapan dalam keheningan.

"Emm… Kurapika…" ucap Kuroro memecah keheningan.

"Hn," sahut Kurapika.

"Semalam aku memikirkan ini. Bagaimana kalau… kau ikut bersamaku?" usul Kuroro agak ragu, takut istrinya akan mengamuk lagi seperti kemarin.

Kurapika langsung menghentikan makannya, membuat Kuroro bingung. Ia menatap Kuroro lekat-lekat. Senyuman lembut langsung terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak usah… kau pergi saja tanpa aku…" ucapnya mulai melembut.

Kuroro tersentak kaget dengan keputusan Kurapika barusan. "Hah?"

"Kau tahu 'kan, aku ini seorang Hunter, dan aku ingin menjadi seorang blacklist Hunter. Tak mungkin aku bisa berjalan dengan kriminal yang paling diburu sepertimu beserta teman-temanmu, mengelilingi dunia? Nama Hunter bisa tercemar!"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih statusmu sebagai Hunter dibanding aku?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada mengejek.

"Itu pembalasan!" balas Kurapika ketus.

Kuroro lalu tersenyum lembut pada Kurapika. Ia gerakkan tangannya, untuk memegang tangan Kurapika yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Kau tidak marah lagi, 'kan?" tanya Kuroro lembut.

Kurapika refleks membalas genggaman tangan Kuroro. "Hm, marah sih masih iyah! Tapi aku juga ingin minta maaf, kemarin aku sudah kerterlaluan…" terlihat semburat merah tipis di pipi gadis cantik itu.

Kuroro langsung tersenyum jahil. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau memaafkanmu?"

"Ya sudah! Aku juga tak butuh!" ketus Kurapika langsung menepis tangan Kuroro.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali menarik tangan Kurapika, membawa gadis cantik itu kepangkuannya, dan langsung memelukanya erat. Kurapika pun refleks membalas pelukan Kuroro. Kuroro melemahkan pelukannya, menatap mata biru samudra yang dapat membuatnya tenggelam di sana. Kurapika pun membalas tatapan suaminya, menatap mata yang hitam dan dalam itu.

Lama meraka bertatapan, lalu wajah mereka semakin dekat, dan akhirnya kedua bibir mereka saling menyatu. Mereka pun berciuman denga kedua tangan Kuroro melingkar di pinggang Kurapika yang saat ini ada dipangkuannya, sedangkan tangan Kurapika satu ia letakkan di dada sang suami, dan tangan satunya ia lingkarkan di leher Kuroro.

* * *

><p>Kurapika tersenyum tipis di ambang pintu apartemen-nya, melihat bayangan Kuroro yang semakin menghilang. "Hati-hati, Kuroro…" lirihnya lembut.<p>

Tiba-tiba gadis muda itu merasakan sakit di perutnya. Ia pun segera masuk ke apartemen-nya,dan langsung menuju dapur.

Di dapur,

Kurapika langsung memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya (bukan usus, lambung, dan sebagainya! Tapi maksudnya makanan yang sudah ia makan) di westafel dapur itu.

"Hweeeekk… huweeeek…" setelah merasa agak lega, Kurapika menopangkan tangannya di kran westafel itu. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang masih tidak beraturan.

Ia pun menyalakan kran air, dan mencuci tangannya di sana. Kurapika pun bersandar, dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening itu. "Akkkhhhh! Akhir-akhir ini kenapa tubuhku aneh?" gumam Kurapika.

Ia pun mengambil segelas air minum, dan meneguknya sampai habis. Ia pun kembali melakukan rutinitas paginya, yaitu bersih-bersih, tanpa mengubris sakit di bagian perut dan kepalanya.

Yah, akhir-akhir ini Kurapika memang agak aneh. Setiap dia selesai makan, dia pasti akan memuntahkan makanannya, tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroro tentunya, kadang-kadang pandangannya mengabur, namun ia segera lari dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Selain itu dia sering merasa pusing. Namun Kurapika hanya menganggap itu hanya sakit biasa. Tak mungkin 'kan, seorang Hunter sepertinya kalah dengan penyakit macam itu? Begitulah yang selalu ada di pikirannya.

.

** Wareware No Ryōhō~**

.

Hari senin, pukul 07.30 malam,

"Tadaima…" ucap Kuroro seraya memasuki apartemennya. Yah, dia baru saja pulang dari misinya bersama anggota Ryodan.

"Kurapika!" panggil Kuroro seraya merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di sofa. '_Apa Kurapika sedang tidak ada di rumah?_' pikirnya dalam hati.

Kuroro pun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Di dapur,

Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat Kurapika, saat ini sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya, di dalam kamar mandi. Kuroro pun segera berlari menghampiri Kurapika.

"Huweeeekk! Hweeekk!"

"Kurapika!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kurapika dengan lemah menoleh pada Kuroro. Dihapusnya cairan yang terdapat di sudut bibirnya. Kurapika lalu menyalakan kran air di tempat menyikat gigi itu, menyapu seluruh makanan yang tadi telah Kurapika cerna, namun dimuntahkan lagi. Ia lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

"Nghh… maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu pulang,"

Kuroro langsung memegang bahu Kurapika dengan perasaan khawatir. "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali! Apa kau sakit?" Kuroro mengelus pipi Kurapika yang terasa dingin itu.

Kurapika hanya menatap suaminya itu lemah, dan berusaha senyum selembut mungkin. Matanya nampak sayu, menandakan bahwa dia sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, wajahnya putih memucat, dan bibirnya pun juga pucat. Siapa yang tidak khawatir, kalau istrinya dalam kondisi begini?

"Aku tidak apa-apa… percaya lah!" ucap Kurapika mencoba meyakinkan Kuroro. Namun Kuroro masih tak yakin dengan ucapan Kurapika. "Okaeri Kuroro! Ah, aku buatkan makan malamyah! Aku sudah belajar cara membuat beberapa makanan dari Senritsu…" ujar Kurapika tersenyum manis.

"Tapi…"

"Ayo! Kau tidak mau merasakan masakanku?" Kurapika langsung mendorong Kuroro dari belakang, mebawanya ke ruang makan. Kuroro hanya menurut. Ia bisa merasakan tangan istrinya itu agak bergetar.

Kuroro pun duduk di kursi makan. Ia masih memperhatikan Kurapika dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau tunggu di sini yah!" ujar Kurapika seraya meninggalkan Kuroro dalam keadaan curiga plus bingung.

Di dapur,

Kurapika menopangkan tubuhnya pada tanganya yang bersandar di pintu kulkas. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Dia bisa merasakan sakit di bagian perut dan kepalanya.

'_Tidak! Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Kuroro!_' tegas Kurapika dalam hati.

Namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Semakin lama pandangannya mengabur. Kedua kakinya semakin lemah. Detik selanjutnya Kurapika sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

BRUKKK!

Mendengar suara itu, Kuroro bergegas berlari menuju dapur. Mata onix-nya membulat sempurna ketika melihat istrinya, Kurapika, tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di depan kulkas.

"Kurapika!" Kuroro bergegas berlari menuju Kurapika.

Kuroro mendudukkan Kurapika dengan Kurapika yang bersandar di tangannya. Dilihatnya wajah gadis itu yang semakin memucat. Rasa khawatir mulai menghantui pikiran pemuda itu.

Langsung saja Kuroro menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style, membawa gadis itu ke luar apartemen, dan langsung menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di sana.

Kuroro membuka pintu mobil itu, dan memasukkan Kurapika di sana. Ia pun menutupnya, dan dengan cepat ia memutari mobil itu dan masuk di sisi mobil lainnya. Kuroro pun memacu mobil itu dengan sangat cepat. Satu tujuannya. Rumah sakit.

* * *

><p>Di rumah sakit,<p>

Kuroro terduduk di ruang tunggu dengan perasaan yang super khawatir. Saat ini Kurapika sedang diperiksa oleh dokter di dalam ruangan.

Ia jadi sangat khawatir. Bukan hanya karena keadaan Kurapika, tapi juga karena dokter yang memeriksa Kurapika adalah laki-laki. Rasanya Kuroro tak ingin istrinya disentuh oleh laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Namun apa daya, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jika ia meminta untuk mengganti dokternya menjadi perempuan, itu pasti akan memakan banyak waktu.

Kurang lebih 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya dokter yang menangani Kurapika itu keluar. Kuroro segera menuju dokter itu dan menatapnya tajam. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kuroro berusaha bersikap tenang, namun melihat senyuman tenang dari dokter itu membuatnya mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aura hitam mulai terpancar di belakangnya.

"Anda siapanya?" tanya dokter itu masih dengan tenangnya.

"Aku suaminya! Cepat katakan! Bagaimana keadaannya!"

Dokter itu lalu menjulurkan tangannya, dengan senyuman yang masih tetap terukir di wajah tuanya yang ramah. Kuroro hanya menyerngit heran melihat tingkah dokter itu.

"Selamat, Tuan Lucifer, anda akan segera menjadi seorang ayah… nyonya Lucifer sudah hamil selama dua minggu,"

Perkataan dokter barusan sukses membuat mata Kuroro terbelalak kaget.

"H—hamil?"

.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Hweeeehh… akhirnya jadi juga chapter dua yang abal iniiii…!<p>

Gomen yang sebesar-besarnya yah, para readers sekalian yang Natsu hormati! Natsu telat updateeee! DX *pundung*

Soalnya Natsu tengah melewati ujian semester satu tingat SMP! Jadi gak ada waktu buat ngetik! Natsu aja ngetik fic ini tengah malam!

Ohya, gomen juga, kalo di fic ini KuroPika OOC banget! Setelah Natsu ngebaca ulang fic ini, Natsu langsung kepikiran. 'Lho! Kok mereka OOC gini yah?" tapi Natsu dari awalnya memang niat, ngenunjukin kalo KuroPika hanya bisa bersifat OOC begitu pada pasangan mereka, tapi kalau pada orang lain, mereka hanya bersifat seperti biasanya.

Ohya, kalo para readers bertanya-tanya, bahwa kenapa di fic ini kejadiannya rata-rata di dapur dan ruang makan, juga pas waktu makan, itu karena momen yang paling Natsu suka tuh saat 'makan!' dan dapur dan ruang makan tuh identik ama makan! Jadi, gitu deh! *digeplak readers*

Yosh! tak usah banyak bacot lagi, makasih buat para readers yang udah nge-review chapter sebelumnya! Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu meminta review anda lagi? Mau ngasih konkrit, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE…

.

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	3. Kehamilan Seorang Monster Pirang

Hai minna-saaaaann… XDD

Setelah Natsu membaca review-review dari para readers sekalian, Natsu langsung jadi bersemangat, dan langsung ngetik chapter ini!

Makasih yaaaah, para revieweeeerr… *nangis terharu* review kalian semua swangat membantu Natsu!

Yosh! tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung baca aja…

Happy reaaadd…

.

* * *

><p>Cerita sebelumnya :<p>

Di rumah sakit,

Kuroro terduduk di ruang tunggu dengan perasaan yang super khawatir. Saat ini Kurapika sedang diperiksa oleh dokter di dalam ruangan.

Kurang lebih 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya dokter yang menangani Kurapika itu keluar. Kuroro segera menuju dokter itu dan menatapnya tajam. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kuroro berusaha bersikap tenang, namun melihat senyuman tenang dari dokter itu membuatnya mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aura hitam mulai terpancar di belakangnya.

"Anda siapanya?" tanya dokter itu masih dengan tenangnya.

"Aku suaminya! Cepat katakan! Bagaimana keadaannya!"

Dokter itu lalu menjulurkan tangannya, dengan senyuman yang masih tetap terukir di wajah tuanya yang ramah. Kuroro hanya menyerngit heran melihat tingkah dokter itu.

"Selamat, Tuan Lucifer, anda akan segera menjadi seorang ayah… nyonya Lucifer sudah hamil selama dua minggu,"

Perkataan dokter barusan sukses membuat mata Kuroro terbelalak kaget.

"H—hamil?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Wareware No Ryōhō**

Story by : **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Rated : **T**, -semi **M** mungkin?

Genre : **Romance** and **Family**

Pairing : **Kuroro** nii-kun cuman buat **Kurapika** nee-chan

**WARNING : Abal**,** norak**,** GaJe**,** OOC**, kalo fic ini, bisa dibilang **AU** gak yah? jelek,** typo** bertebaran bagaikan debu di kamar author, pokoknya fic ini **hancur**-sehancur-hancurnya!

Summary : Setelah menikah, Mungkin, untuk kedepan, mereka akan menerima banyak masalah. Tapi Kurapika tahu, kalau dia bisa mengatasinya bersama Kuroro, yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya dalam suka, maupun duka

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read…**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter 3 : Kehamilan Seorang Monster Pirang

.

Senyuman lembut terukir jelas di wajah Kuroro, ketika ia sedang memperhatikan istrinya dari kejuhan, sedang bercanda gurau bersama teman se-timnya dulu. Satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya, dan satu lagi terlihat memegang sebuah kantungan yang cukup besar, dengan senyuman kecil yang mengias wajah tampannya. Ditatapnya seorang wanita, yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter darinya, sedang bersama dengan tiga orang laki-laki.

Kurapika Lucifer… orang yang sedari tadi terperhatikan oleh Kuroro, saat ini sedang mengadakan piknik di taman. Kalau biasanya dia memakai pakaian yang lebih pantas untuk seorang laki-laki, sekarang, dia malah mengenakan baju terusan lengan panjang di bawah lutut berwarna biru tua. Rambutnya di bagian kanan di jepit dengan jepitan ukuran sedang. Sebanarnya Kurapika menolak untuk memakai itu semua, tapi Kuroro dan teman-temannya memaksanya.

Di dekatnya ada Gon, Killua, dan Leorio yang sedari tadi menemaninya, dengan pakaian biasa mereka. Sejak tadi, tawa tak pernah lepas dari keempat sekawan itu.

Mata sapphire Kurapika lalu melirik ke arah Kuroro.

"Hoi Kuroro! Sedang apa kau di situ? Cepat bawa jus-nya ke sini!" teriak Kurapika dari kejauhan. Kuroro hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah istrinya, yang sudah hamil tiga bulan itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia pun berjalan dengan santainya menuju Kurapika dan kawan-kawan.

Yah… sejak pasangan pengantin baru itu mengetahui berita tentang kehamilan Kurapika, kebahagiaan tak dapat terukir oleh kata-kata. Kurapika hanya bisa meneteskan air mata bahagia di pelukan Kuroro ketika mendengarnya. Sejak itu pula Kuroro rasanya ingin memanjakan Kurapika, tanpa membantah satupun keinginan Kurapika seperti yang dia lakukan dulu-dulu.

Kuroro lalu duduk di karpet yang dilebarkan di bawah pohon di taman itu, bersama dengan Kurapika cs. Ia lalu menyerahkan kantungan besar, yang ternyata berisi jus itu pada Gon dan Killua yang paling bersemangat sejak tadi.

"Waaaahhh!" gumam keduanya mengambil jus itu dan meminumnya, disusul oleh Leorio dan Kuroro.

Ketika Kurapika ingin mengambil sekaleng soda, Kuroro langsung saja menepis tangannya. Kurapika langsung melemparkan death glare-nya pada Kuroro.

"Kau ini kenapa?" protes Kurapika memegangi tangannya yang tadi ditepis Kuroro.

Kuroro pun mengambil sekotak susu dari kantungan itu. "Kau tidak boleh minum itu! Bisa-bisa kau membahagiakan nyawa calon bayi di perutmu. Minum ini!" ujar Kuroro seraya menyerahkan sekotak susu putih khusus ibu hamil itu.

"Tapi, saat ini aku tidak ingin minum susu!"

"Kurapika, menurutku Kuroro benar! Kau tidak boleh memakan atau meminum macam-macam saat sedang hamil," sewot Leorio, si dokter itu.

Kurapika lalu melirik ke arah Killua dan Gon. Keduanya hanya mengangguk setuju. Kurapika hanya meremas kotak susu itu kesal.

"Menyebalkan!" kesalnya seraya membuka kotak susu itu dan meminumnya. Keempat laki-laki yang sangat ia sayangi itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, kecuali Gon, yang tentunya pasti tersenyum lebar.

"Hihihi…" Kurapika, Kuroro, Gon dan Killua sontak menoleh pada Leorio yang tadi tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Killua menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil meminum jus-nya.

"Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan Kurapika yang menjadi seorang ibu…" ujar Leorio dengan polosnya, disusul dengan tamparan panas dari Kurapika. Ketiganya hanya sweat drop melihatnya.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam!" kesal Kurapika. Leorio hanya memegangi pipi kirinya yang merah padam.

'_Kurapika, hunter yang sangat hebat tapi sangat galak pula… Kuroro, kriminal kelas S yang paling diburu… bagaimana jadinya dengan anak mereka nanti yah?' _pikir Gon dan Killua sweat drop.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian nanti mau anak apa? perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Gon.

Wajah Kurapika langsung memanas mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Gon. Sedangkan Kuroro hanya tersenyum santai.

"B—bisa tidak, kita mencari topik pembicaraan lain?" ujar Kurapika.

"Laki-laki," ucap Kuroro singkat tanpa mengubris Kurapika. "Agar dia bisa menjadi petarung yang hebat sepertiku nanti," sambungnya, sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari Kurapika.

"Kalian masih mau bicara soal anak?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada yang lebih terdengar mengancam sambil melemparkan death glare-nya pada ke-empat pria itu. Keempatnya hanya menggeleng kaku.

"Bagus," Kurapika kembali duduk dengan wajah datarnya.

Kelimanya pun berbincang-bincang di bawah pohon beringin (di York Shin, pohon beringin ada yah?) itu.

.

**~ Wareware No Ryōhō~**

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, sejak berita kehamilan Kurapika. Semakin lama, perut Kurapika juga semakin membuncit. Sejak saat itu pula, Kurapika (dengan SANGAT terpaksa) mulai memakai pakaian-pakaian wanita.

Awalnya sih, dia hanya mengidam biasa, seperti ingin makan mangga, dll. Tapi, sejak usia kandungannya mulai mencapai empat bulan, ngidam Kurapika mulai aneh-aneh.

Saat ini, terlihat Kuroro sedang membaca buku di sebuah sofa kecil yang ada di ruang keluarga. Kakinya ia naikkan ke atas meja. Tatapannya datar, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Pria itu pun langsung merasakan seseorang memegang bahunya dari belakang. Kuroro langsung mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kuroro tanpa menoleh ke belakang, seraya meletakkan buku yang dibacanya di atas meja, dan menurunkan kakinya.

Kurapika, yang diketahui memegang bahu Kuroro tadi pun berjalan, dan langsung duduk di samping Kuroro. Saat ini ia mengenakan baju terusan lengan pendek, berwarna kuning.

"Belum," jawabnya sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya itu.

Kuroro lalu merangkul bahu Kurapika dengan lembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak mengalami sakit perut, atau semacamnya lagi 'kan?"

"Hn…"

Kuroro langsung memegang lembut, dan mencium perut Kurapika, tempat calon bayinya dan Kurapika berada. Kurapika hanya bisa merona merah, sambil mengelus belakang kepala Kuroro dengan lembut.

"Jaga ibumu baik-baik!" pesan Kuroro tersenyum kecil. Kurapika hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kuroro yang jika dilihat orang selain dirinya, pasti beranggapan bahwa dia itu sedang tidak beres. Kuroro pun kembali bangkit, dan merangkul pinggang Kurapika dari samping.

"Emh… Kuroro…" lirih Kurapika.

"Hn?"

"Rasanya… aku mau…"

Kuroro nampak menunggu akhir kalimat dari perkataan Kurapika. "Kau mau apa? Akan kuberikan semuanya…"

"Aku mau makan… Dodol Garut…"

GUBRAKKK!

Kuroro langsung sweat drop mendengar permintaan Kurapika yang satu ini. "K—Kurapika, apa maksudmu?"

Kurapika langsung memasang tampang cemberut, dengan mengembungkan pipinya. Tampang itu selalu membuat Kuroro tak tahan untuk menuruti segala keinginan Kurapika. "Tadi aku menonton acara kuliner di TV! Dan mereka mengadakan tour ke Indonesia! Di sana ada Dodol Garut! Sepertinya enak! Aku rasanya ingin memakannya…"

"T—tapi Kurapika… Indonesia 'kan jauh! Mana mungkin aku pergi ke sana hanya sekedar untuk membelikanmu dodol! Dan di kota ini tidak ada penjual dodol!" tolak Kuroro berusaha sehalus mungkin.

Kurapika langsung memegangi perutnya dan menunduk. "Sayang, papamu tidak sayang pada kita…" ucap Kurapika dengan nada cemberut.

"Kurapika…" panggilan Kuroro tak diubris oleh istrinya. Kurapika tetap memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ya sudah! Aku suruh Leorio saja yang pergi membelikannya untukku!" ucap Kurapika seraya mengambil ponsel di sakunya, hendak menelpon temannya.

Kuroro memutar bola mata hitamnya. Dia pun memegang tangan Kurapika yang memegang ponsel itu, dan mengambil ponsel tersebut.

"Hei!" protes Kurapika.

Kuroro lalu mengambil ponselnya, hendak menelpon seseorang. Kurapika hanya bersandar di sofa, melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan memasang wajah kesal.

"Cultopi, aku ingin kau mencarikan aku dodol! Terserah mau cari di mana! Yang penting kau membawanya malam ini,"

Senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah Kurapika. Ditatapnya suami tercintanya itu dengan berbinar-binar. Sedangkan yang ditatap masih tetap bertelpon.

"Emm… makanan tradisional Indonesia yang terbuat dari gula merah dan kelapa itu!"

"…"

"Yah, Kurapika yang mengiginkannya! Aku berharap padamu, sampai nanti…" Kuroro pun memutus telpon itu. Dia langsung menatap istrinya itu.

"Waaahh! Arigato Kuroro!" ujar Kurapika senang.

Kuroro langsung meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, sebagai tanda meminta bayaran dari Kurapika. Kurapika yang melihat tanda itu langsung tersipu malu.

"A—aku akan buatkan coklat panas untuk kita," ujar Kurapika menghindar dari Kuroro. Yah, meskipun sudah menikah, namun Kurapika masih saja malu dengan itu.

Kuroro langsung menarik tangan Kurapika, membawa gadis itu ke pangkuannya. Dililitkannya tangan kekar itu di pinggang Kurapika, sedangkan Kurapika hanya bisa bertumpu pada dada Kuroro, dengan wajah merona.

"Kau punya hutang padaku, nona!" ucap Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroro.

Semakin dekat…

Kurapika hanya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menunggu ciuman Kuroro sampai pada bibirnya. Ia sudah bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kuroro menabrak wajah cantiknya.

Lama Kurapika menunggu, tapi kenapa tak ada gerakan sedikitpun?

Ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Kuroro yang terlihat menahan tawanya. Ia baru saja mengerjai Kurapika. Langsung saja terlihat perempatan di dahi gadis itu. Dan…

DWAGGGHHHH!

Kurapika pun meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Kuroro dengan bekas tinjuannya di pipi Kuroro. Darah segar pun keluar dari hidung pria itu. Yah, bukankah pria ini memang suka menantang maut?

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam kemudian, Cultopi datang dengan membawa pesanan Kuroro. Kuroro hanya menirima bingkisan itu dengan wajah datar.<p>

"Aku menemukannya dari seorang turis Indonesia yang datang ke sini." Jelas Cultopi.

"Kerja yang bagus. Kau boleh pergi," ucap Kuroro datar. Seketika anak buahnya itu langsung menghilang tanpa jejak. Kuroro pun menutup pintu apartemen-nya.

Kurapika pun datang dan menghampiri Kuroro. "Siapa yang datang, Kuroro?" tanya Kurapika.

Kuroro lalu menyerahkan bingkisan itu dengan wajah datar. "Kiriman, nyonya…"

Wajah Kurapika langsung berbinar. Dengan cepat dia merampas bingkisan itu dari tangan Kuroro. Kuroro hanya bisa memaklumi tingkah istrinya yang seperti itu.

"Gyaaaa! Dodoooolll!" jerit Kurapika senang.

Kurapika langsung mencium lembut pipi suaminya itu.

"Makasih yah, Kuroro!" ujar Kurapika senang. Kuroro hanya memegangi pipinya, bekas kecupan Kurapika tadi dengan lembut.

.

**~ Wareware No Ryōhō**

.

"Kurapika, itu tidak mungkin!" cegah Kuroro berusaha selembut mungkin pada istrinya yang satu ini.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau akan menuruti segala keinginanku? Laki-laki tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya!" kesal Kurapika dengan wajah yang sengaja dicemberutkan.

"Itu berbahaya! Aku tak mungkin membawamu ke Ryusegai!"

"Tapi aku ingin ke sana!"

"Kurapika…"

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau! Kau pembohong besar!" kesal Kurapika seraya membating pintunya, di depan Kuroro.

Kuroro hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang pening akibat kelakuan Kurapika akhir-akhir ini. Yah, sejak usia kandungannya sudah menginjak empat bulan, dan sekarang sudah menjadi enam bulan, Kurapika menjadi makin manja dan keras kepala saja. Ngidamnya juga semakin aneh saja. Mulai dari ingin makan daging ikan paus dari Samudra Pasifik, ingin melihat Machi tertawa terbahak-bahak, ingin memakai 'penyedot debu' milik Shizuku, dan kemarin dia baru saja membanting komputer kesayangan Shalnark. Katanya setelah memecahkannya, mualnya langsung hilang. Shalnark hanya bisa menagis meratapi nasib komputernya itu.

Kuroro pun dengan penuh kesabaran mencoba untuk menuruti segala keinginan Kurapika tersebut. Namun baru saja tadi, Kurapika meminta pada Kuroro agar dia diantar ke tempat Kuroro dulu, tempat berdirinya Gen'ei Ryodan, Ryusegai. Tentu saja Kuroro tak mengizinkannya, karena tempat itu sangat berbahaya.

Kuroro mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar yang Kurapika kunci dari dalam, mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya itu. Kadang-kadang dia bingung, apa semua wanita yang sedang hamil itu sifatnya begini, atau hanya Kurapika saja?

"Kurapika… kita bisa ke tempat lain, kemanapun kau suka. Yang penting jangan ke sana…" hibur Kuroro lembut.

Namun Kurapika yang ada di dalam tetap tak mengubris suaminya itu. Dia tetap bersandar di pintu, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Kurapika…"

Kurapika agak kasihan juga, melihat Kuroro. Mungkin sifatnya sudah keterlaluan kepada suaminya, namun Kurapika merasa sangat ingin ke sana.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja! Aku sangat ingin ke sana…" ucap Kurapika dari dalam, sukses mengukir senyuman di bibir Kuroro. Akhirnya Kurapika bicara juga.

"Buka dulu pintunya, kita bicarakan baik-baik…"

Kurapika pun menurut. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya yang entah sudah ke ribuan kalinya diperbaiki dan diganti itu (para readers sudah tahu alasannya 'kan?).

"Apa?" ketus Kurapika.

Kuroro lalu menarik tangan Kurapika dengan lembut, agar dia keluar. Kurapika hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, takut menatap mata Kuroro. Bisa-bisa hatinya luluh lagi dengan tatapan sang suami.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi ke Ryusegai?" tanya Kuroro lembut.

"Memangnya salah, kalau aku ke sana? Aku 'kan hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja!"

Kuroro menghela nafas pelan. "Haaaahh… baiklah… tapi dengan satu syarat,"

Mata Kurapika langsung berbinar mendengarnya. Dia pun langsung menatap Kuroro senang. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. Kuroro hanya mengangguk, sukses membuat Kurapika semakin senang, dan langsung memeluk Kuroro. Kuroro refleks membalas pelukan Kurapika.

"Tapi ada syaratnya!" Kuroro memperlemah pelukannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kurapika tak sabaran.

"Aku, dan tiga anggota Ryodan harus menemanimu! Mengerti?"

"Tentu saja! Lalu, siapa yang ikut?"

"Emmm… itu sih, pilihanmu…"

Kurapika melepas pelukannya, dan memasang 'pose berpikir' ala dirinya sendiri. Yaitu tangan kiri menyentuh siku tangan kanan, dan tangan kanannya di letakkan di dagu. "Aku mau Machi dan Shizuku ikut! Karena mereka perempuan! Dan… emm… ohya! Shalnark saja!"

"Kurasa Shalnark tidak akan bisa…"

"Ha? Kenapa?" tanya Kurapika kaget.

"Dia pasti masih shock dengan kelakuanmu kemarin, ketika kau merusak komputernya,"

Kurapika tertegun mendengar Kuroro. Memang sih, kemarin dia melakukannya, tapi tak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun di hati Kurapika (jahatnyaa…).

"Ya sudah, Franklin saja,"

"Kau tidak ingat minggu lalu? Kau sudah memakan semua makanan kesukaan yang sudah ia beli,"

"Lalu siapa?"

Kali ini Kuroro yang berpikir. "Huuuhh… sepertinya semua anggota Ryodan sudah menjadi korban. Ya sudah, kita berangkat berempat saja!"

"Yaaayy!" ucap Kurapika senang kuroro hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah istrinya ini. Entah mengapa sifat Kurapika langsung berubah 180 derajat setelah dia hamil.

* * *

><p>Esoknya, berangkatlah keempat orang itu menuju Ryusegai, dengan menggunakan helicopter yang pengemudinya adalah Shalnark sendiri. Yah, setelah menerima bujukan dari Kurapika, terutama mata polos tanpa dosa itu, akhirnya Shalnark memutuskan untuk ikut.<p>

Di samping Shalnark terdapat Kuroro. "Masih jauh?" tanya Kuroro sedikit melirik pada Shalnark.

"Yah, mungkin sekitar 15 menit lagi, kita akan sampai, Danchou!" jawab Shalnark tetap fokus mengemudi.

Kuroro lalu melirik ke belakang. Di lihatnya tiga wanita yang duduk di belakang. Matanya tertuju pada seorang wanita berambut pirang, yang sedang terduduk diam, beserta dua wanita lain yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ryusegai itu seperti apa, Machi?" tanya Shizuku pada Machi yang ada di samping kanannya. Kurapika yang ada di samping kirinya hanya diam dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Hn, tempatnya membosankan dan tidak ada hal menarik sedikitpun. Aku sih kalau bisa tidak ingin ke sana lagi untuk selamanya! Tapi… apa boleh buat,"

Kurapika berpikir, mendengar pernyataan Machi. Tapi kenapa rasanya dia sangat ingin ke sana yah?

* * *

><p>Akhirnya mereka sampai pada Ryusegai, kota terbuang yang sepi.<p>

Kuroro hendak membantu Kurapika turun dari helicopter, namun Kurapika langsung menepis tangan Kuroro. "Aku bisa sendiri!" ketus Kurapika. Sejujurnya dia tidak suka kalau Kuroro menganggapnya wanita yang lemah, meski Kuroro adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Ini dia… kota tempat terbentuknya Gen'ei Ryodan…" gumam Machi datar.

Kurapika memperhatikan tempat sepi dan senyap itu. Ia tak percaya, bahwa Kuroro pernah tinggal dan menderita di tempat seperti ini? Ia pun menoleh pada Kuroro. Dilihatnya pria itu menatap kosong ke depan. Mungkin hanya Kurapika yang bisa melihat kesedihan yang teramat dalam dari sorot mata sang Lucifer itu.

Kurapika pun menggenggam tangan Kuroro, tanpa sepengetahuan ketiga anggota Ryodan tersebut. Kuroro sedikit terkejut. Dilihatnya wanita cantik itu sedang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Kuroro pun refleks membalas genggaman tangan Kurapika, dengan sesimpul senyum yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Aku ingin… melihat sekeliling…" ujar Kurapika lirih.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum kecil, dan menarik tangan Kurapika, meninggalkan Shizuku, Machi, dan Shalnark yang terbengong.

"Mereka mau ke mana?" tanya Shalnark polos.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mengganggu mereka," ujar Machi seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Machi, aku ikut…" ucap Shizuku seraya mengikuti Machi dari belakang.

"Hei!" panggil Shalnark menyusul kedua rekannya itu.

Kembali ke KuroPika,

Kurapika masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat ini.

"Kota Bintang Jatuh…" gumam Kuroro semakin mempererat genggamannya.

Kurapika tahu, kalau saat ini Kuroro sedang bimbang, mengingat masa lalunya yang tak kalah menyedihkannya dengan masa lalunya sendiri.

"Kuroro…"

"Hn?"

"Aku tak ingin… anak kita nanti… mengalami kepedihan yang sama seperti yang pernah kita rasakan…" lirih Kurapika memegangi perutnya yang buncit dengan sebelah tangannya.

Kuroro tertegun mendengar perkataan Kurapika. Ia pun ikut menggeggam tangan Kurapika yang memegangi perutnya dengan lembut. "Tenang saja… kita akan menjaganya… agar dia tak mengalami penderitaan, selain itu, anak ini, mempunyai ayah yang hebat, dan ibu yang… galak…"

Kurapika langsung memandang Kuroro sebal. Dia pikir Kuroro akan bilang 'ibu yang tangguh' tapi nyatanya tidak.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika membekap mulutnya, sukses menimbulkan rasa khawatir pada Kuroro.

"Hmmmpph!"

"Kurapika! kau kenapa?"

"Ugghhh… aku mual lagi…" ucap Kurapika dengan tatapan pucat.

"Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan mengabulkannya!"

"Nghhh… aku… mau pulang…"

Kuroro menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, kali ini keinginan Kurapika tidak macam-macam lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ujar Kuroro.

"T—tapi…"

Kuroro berbalik melihat Kurapika di belakang. "Hn?"

"Aku mau mengendarai helicopter…" pinta Kurapika setengah memelas, sukses membuat Kuroro sweat drop.

"Tapi Kurapika, kau 'kan tidak bisa mengemudikan helicopter!"

"Bisa kok! Tadi aku memperhatikan Shalnark mengemudi! Dan aku sudah mengerti caranya!"

Kuroro masih tak percaya pada Kurapika. Ia tahu,. Kalau istrinya itu sangat jenius dan memiliki daya serap yang tinggi. Tapi rasanya ia masih khawatir, menyerahkan tugas itu pada Kurapika. namun wajah cemberut dari Kurapika sukses membuat hati Kuroro luluh. Betapa menggemaskannya Kurapika, hingga Kuroro tak mampu menolak setiap keinginan istrinya itu.

"Aku mau mengemudikan helicopter…" pinta Kurapika dengan nada memelas.

Kuroro memutar bola matanya, "baiklah, tapi kau harus berhati-hati!"

Kurapika hanya mengangguk senang.

Akhirnya mereka pulang, dengan Kurapika yang mengendalikan helicopter itu. Kuroro tak menyangka, bahwa istrinya itu lebih jenius dari yang ia kira. Kurapika dapat mengemudikan helicopter itu dengan cukup baik, padahal hanya dengan memperhatikan Shalnark. Meskipun terbangnya masih agak oleng, tapi itu sudah bisa dibilang luar biasa. Kuroro pun semakin bangga memiliki istri seperti Kurapika.

.

**~ Wareware No Ryōhō~**

.

Tanpa terasa hari-hari dilalui bersama oleh Kurapika dan Kuroro. Meskipun Kuroro sedikit kesulitan mengahadapi sikap Kurapika, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap sabar.

Barang-barang untuk calon bayi mereka pun telah di beli, jauh-jauh hari sebelumya. Mulai dari ranjang bayi, baju bayi, mainan, dan perlengkapan lainnya, semuanya sudah siap sedia.

Kurapika juga tak jarang pergi memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter, ditemani oleh Kuroro, ataupun rekannya yang lain. Kondisi kandungannya itu baik-baik saja, begitulah yang salalu dikatakan dokter yang memeriksanya.

Kuroro pun memasuk kamarnya, melihat seorang wanita berparas malaikat yang sedang terlelap di ranjang mewah berukuran king-size itu. Ia lalu duduk di sisi ranjang memperhatikan wajah Kurapika yang begitu tenang dan damai dalam alam mimpinya sendiri.

Dibelainya rambut wanita itu dengan begitu lembut, tak ingin membangunkannya. Kuroro pun dengan pelan, naik ke atas ranjang, dan tidur di samping Kurapika, setelah mengecup lembut puncak kepala sang istri.

Mereka berdua pun terlelap dalam alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Esoknya,<p>

Betapa terkejutnya Kuroro ketika menyadari bahwa Kurapika, saat ini tidak berada di sampingnya. Yah, sejak hamil, Kurapika memang lebih lambat bangun dari biasanya.

Kuroro pun lekas menuju dapur.

Matanya membulat, ketika melihat Kurapika sedang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi. Kuroro segera berlari menuju Kurapika yang sedang dalam keadaan lemah itu.

"Kurapika!"

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dengan pandangan lemah. Wajahnya pucat, dan tatapannya sayu. "Kuroro? Emh… maaf, aku membangunkanmu…"

"Kau itu bodoh yah? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroro berusaha menopang tubuh Kurapika yang siap untuk ambruk itu.

"Enh… aku baik-baik saja… aku hanya mual sedikit,"

Kuroro tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh istrinya itu. Ia pun menuntun Kurapika, ke ruang makan, dan mendudukkannya di sana.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan buatkan susu hangat," ujar Kuroro seraya kembali masuk kedapur, meninggalkan Kurapika yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut.

.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kuroro kembali dengan membawa secangkir susu hangat untuk Kurapika, dan secangkir kopi hangat untuknya sendiri. Ia pun meletakkan dua cangkir itu di atas meja, dan ikut duduk di sisi lain meja.

Kurapika pun meraih susu itu, dan meneguknya, "ahhh…"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kuroro.

"Em, susunya enak!"

"Bukan itu! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kuroro.

"Oh, aku sudah lebih baikan sekarang. Terima kasih yah, Kuroro…" jawab Kurapika memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Sedangkan Kuroro hanya ber-hn-ria untuk membalasnya.

"Em… Kuroro…"

"Hm?"

"Semalam aku bermimpi… dan aku ingin sekali mewujudkan mimpi itu…" Kurapika menggenggam erat cangkir susu yang ada di tangannya.

Firasat Kuroro langsung tidak enak mendengar perkataan Kurapika barusan. Ia khawatir permintaannya kali ini aneh lagi. "Kau mimpi apa?" tanya Kuroro akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku… bermimpi bertarung dengan Hisoka. Dan ketika Hisoka hendak mengalahkanku, aku langsung terbangun! Aku jadi ingin bertarung sungguhan dengannya," jawab Kurapika polos.

Brakkk!

Kuroro langsung menggebark meja makan dengan sedikit lebih pelan dari gebrakan Kurapika. "Kau bercanda?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh! Rasanya aku ingin bertarung dengan Hisoka lagi! Selain itu… waktu ujian Hunter, Hisoka langsung mengalah! Padahal aku belum mengalahkannya dengan sah!"

"Kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Kurapika! Kau jangan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan kau, dan janinmu sendiri!"

"T—tapi… aku ingin bertarung dengan Hisoka!" kesal Kurapika dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Tidak boleh!"

BRAKKKK!

Kurapika langsung melakukan sesuatu yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Kuroro tadi. Menggebrak meja, dengan perasaan emosi.

"Kau tidak mengijinkanku?" tanya Kurapika mulai kesal.

"Aku tak ingin membahayakan dirimu!"

"Kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuanku?"

"Bukan begitu! Saat ini kau sedang mengandung anak kita! Kau tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakannya! Sadarlah Kurapika! Kau akan segera menjadi ibu! Jadi bersikaplah dewasa sedikit!" ucap Kuroro dengan nada membentak, sukses membuat Kurapika bungkam.

Kurapika mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dia tahu, dia memang egois, tapi entah mengapa dia merasa sangat ingin bertarung dengan pemuda aneh itu.

"Y—ya sudah! Aku juga tidak ingin membahayak—hppphh!" Kurapika langsung membekap mulutnya, dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Hweeekk… hweeekk!" Kurapika memuntahkan isi perutnya dalam tempat menyikat gigi itu (Natsu lupa namanya). Kuroro pun segera berlari menyusul Kurapika.

"Kurapika!"

Setelah merasa agak lega, pandangan Kurapika mengabur. Untunglah Kuroro yang ada di belakangnya langsung menangkap tubuhnya yang lemah itu. "Kurapika!"

"Emh…" Kurapika berusaha bangun dari pelukan Kuroro.

Kuroro teringat akan pesan dari temannya, orang yang menjadi penasehatnya mengenai hubungannya dan Kurapika, 'jika ngidam istri itu tidak dipenuhi, maka mereka akan merasakan mual yang teramat sangat,'

Kuroro mengela nafas, '_apa bertarung itu bisa dibilang ngidam?_' pikir Kuroro. Dilihatnya Kurapika berusaha memulihkan tenaganya, hingga akhirnya Kurapika dapat berdiri sendiri.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu,"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik,"

Kuroro memutar bola matanya, kapan sih, wanita ini ingin berterus terang padanya?

"Baiklah, aku akan mengizinkanmu bertarung dengan Hisoka. Tapi jika kau mulai lengah, pertarungan itu harus segera di hentikan! Selain itu kau tidak boleh melakukan hal berbahaya yang dapat membahayakan janinmu," ujar Kuroro pajang lebar.

Wajah Kurapika langsung berbinar mendengar Kuroro mengizinkannya. "Benarkah?"

"Hn, tapi kau harus berhati-hati,"

"Tentu saja! Akan kujaga anak ini, meski nyawa taruhannya!" Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Kurapika.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah tanah lapang yang dikelilingi oleh tebing-tebing curam, terlihat Kurapika, mengenakan baju terusan di bawah lutut, lengan panjang orange, serta celana pendek di atas lutut. Rantainya sudah bergerak, siap untuk menyerang. Aura berwarna violet mulai terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya.<p>

Tak jauh dihadapannya, berdiri lah Hisoka yang memegang satu set kartunya. Auranya pun mulai memancar. Senyuman mengerikan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Hisoka lalu sedikit melirik ke kanan,melihat Kuroro yang berada sekitar tiga puluh meter darinya. Kuroro menatapnya super tajam, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Tatapan itu… seolah berkata 'jangan coba-coba menyakitinya!' Hisoka yang melihat tatapan itu, bukannya takut, ia malah makin menyeringai. Dia pun kembali menghadap pada Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertarung denganku?" tanya Hisoka.

"Untuk membalas kekalahanku dulu!" jawab Kurapika tegas, namun dingin.

Hisoka semakin menyeringai, "aku tak peduli, meski kau adalah perempuan dan sedang mengandung, aku tak akan segan-segan! Yang aku tahu, kau adalah si pengguna rantai yang hebat!"

"Aku tak peduli, meski kau tidak akan segan-segan!"

Detik selanjutnya, mereka berdua langsung melompat dan saling menyerang. Gerakan Kurapika nampak lebih lambat dari sebelumnya, karena dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak dulu. Semua demi keselamatan anaknya.

Kurapika langsung menggerakkan rantai yang berujung seperti bola itu pada Hisoka, namun sayangnya Hisoka segera menghindar, dan malah berbalik meleparkan kartunya pada Kurapika. Kurapika langsung menangkisnya dengan rantainya, dan kembali menyerang Hisoka dengan rantai.

Pertarungan mereka pun berlangsung dengan sangat sengit. Kuroro yang berada agak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa mengeratkan tangannya, menahan emosi. Ia berusaha untuk tampil tenang.

Kuroro semakin emosi saja, ketika salah satu kartu Hisoka berhasil melukai bahu Kurapika, ketika Kurapika lengah. '_Cukup Kurapika!' _batin Kuroro berusaha untuk tetap bersabar.

Ketika Kurapika hendak membalas serangan Hisoka, ketika Hisoka lengah, Kurapika langsung merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian perutnya. Bukan mual, tapi… sakit.

Brukkk!

Kurapika langsung ambruk di pasir begitu saja.

"Kurapika!" teriak Kuroro langsung berlari menuju Kurapika. Hisoka pun segera membatalkan serangannya, dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Perutku…" lirih Kurapika terbaring di pasir, sambil menggeliat menahan sakit. digigitnya bibir bawahnya hingga terluka.

Kuroro dapat melihat cairan, mengalir melewati sekitar kaki mulus Kurapika. Ia langsung tahu bahwa bayi mereka akan segera keluar.

Kuroro pun segera menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style, berlari secepat mungkin, meninggalkan Hisoka yang masih dalam keadaan kebingungan.

* * *

><p>Kuroro sampai di sebuah rumah sakit, tempat Kurapika menjalani perawatan. Ia langsung menendang pintu ruang UGD, dan berteriak, "CEPAT!"<p>

Awalnya semua suster maupun dokter masih bingung, namun ketika mereka melihat Kurapika yang berlumuran keringat dingin serta perut buncit, mereka pun segera menangani Kurapika, dan membawanya ke ruang persalinan. Kuroro sontak mengikutinya.

"Maaf, anda siapanya?" tanya seorang suster menahan Kuroro agar tidak masuk ke ruang persalinan.

"Minggir! Aku suaminya!" mendengar bentakan Kuroro, suster itu pun menyingkir, membiarkan Kuroro masuk, menemani Kurapika di sana.

Di dalam,

"Suster, cepat ganti pakaian wanita ini dengan baju rumah sakit!" perintah dokter wanita pada salah seorang suster di sana. Sedangkan Kuroro hanya menggenggam tangan Kurapika.

Kuroro terkejut, ketika salah seorang suster hendak membuka pakaian Kurapika. Kuroro langsung memeluk tubuh Kurapika. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kuroro. Sedangkan Kurapika hanya bisa menggerang kesakitan.

"Maaf tuan, kami hendak mengganti pakaian wanita ini, dengan baju rumah sakit agar proses persalinan menjadi lebih mudah," jelas dokter wanita itu.

"Tidak boleh!" cegah Kuroro semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kurapika. Rasanya ia tak ingun tubuh Kurapika-NYA dilihat oleh orang lain, meski orang itu adalah seorang wanita. Kurapika hanyalah miliknya seorang, begitulah pikirnya.

"Tuan! Mohon mengertilah! Nyonya ini sudah sangat sekarat," Dokter itu mencoba untuk menenangkan Kuroro yang terbawa emosi.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika, yang meringis kesakitan. Dengan menahan sakit, Kurapika menjitak lemah kepala Kuroro, seolah memberi isyarat agar tidak menganggu. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan iti hanya bisa ber-sweat drop berjamaah.

"Kau harus berjuang!" ucap Kuroro, seraya mengecup lembut puncak kepala Kurapika. ia pun keluar meninggalkan tempat itu. Betapa menyesalnya dia, telah menunjukkan sifat aslinya kepada orang lain, selain Kurapika.

Proses persalinan pun di mulai. Kuroro duduk di ruang tunggu, dengan perasaan khawatir, namun tertutup dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

Ia tak bisa mendengar suara jeritan atau erangan Kurapika, entah karena di ruangan itu ada kedap suaranya, atau Kurapika memang tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Namun di sebelah ruangan Kurapika, yang merupakan ruang persalinan juga, Kuroro dapat mendengar jeritan yang sangat keras dari seorang ibu yang ada di sana. Kuroro langsung tahu, bahwa Kurapika sengaja menahan suaranya agar ia tak khawatir.

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Melahirkan itu adalah perjuangan antara hidup dan mati. Kemungkinannya hanya 50 berbanding 50.

.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam menunggu, Kuroro melihat dokter beserta suster-suster keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi anehnya, kenapa tak ada suara tangisan bayi yang terdengar?

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Hweeeehhh!<p>

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga…^^

Gomen, kalo di fic ini Kuroro nii-kun ma Kurapika nee-chan SUPER OOC!

Natsu gak tahu harus gimana… TT_TT

Gomen juga, Natsu telat update! Habisnya, setelah chapter ini selesai, Natsu baru mau publish, tapi, eeehh! Malah gak ada jaringan! Jadi terpaksa Natsu harus nunggu sampe pagi, buat pergi ke warnet untuk publis fic ini! Dan paginya, kaa-san Natsu malah nyuruh Natsu buat nyuci dulu! TT_TT

Setelah nyuci, Natsu malah ketiduran… *dikeroyok karena banyak alasan*

Jadi, Natsu telat update deh… gomen yahhh…

Makasih juga buat para readers yang udah R&R chapter sebelumnya… ini balasan buat yang gak login :

. ToneIvonne Katzura :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R yah, Ivon-san…^^<br>Tentu aja Natsu kenal!  
>Hahahaha… so pasti donk! Namanya udah menikah, pasti hamil!<br>Anaknya? Emmm… gimana yah? *digampar*

. Shana-chan :  
>Makasih udah baca, dan ninggalin review, Shana-chan…^^ *seenaknya manggil orang*<br>Anaknya? Emmm… gimana yah? *digampar lagi*

. Kay Inizaki-chan :  
>Arigato, udah R&amp;R Kay-chaaann…^^<br>Gak apa kok! Natsu juga kadang-kadang terus telat review cerita orang…^^  
>Hahahaha… makasih atas dukungannya… XDD<p>

.

Sekarang. Bolehkah author tolol ini meminta review para readers sekalian (lagi)? Mau ngasih konkrit, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE…

.

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	4. Ritsuka Lucifer

Hai minnaaaa…

Gomen, Natsu telat update! Soalnya laptop Natsu rusak, dan harus diperbaiki selama beberapa minggu!

Makasih buat para readers yang udah me-review chapter sebelumnyaaa… X3

Yosh! tanpa basa-basi, Natsu persilahkan para readers sekalian untuk membaca fic GaJe ini…^^

Happy read…

* * *

><p>Cerita sebelumnya :<p>

Namun di sebelah ruangan Kurapika, yang merupakan ruang persalinan juga, Kuroro dapat mendengar jeritan yang sangat keras dari seorang ibu yang ada di sana. Kuroro langsung tahu, bahwa Kurapika sengaja menahan suaranya agar ia tak khawatir.

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Melahirkan itu adalah perjuangan antara hidup dan mati. Kemungkinannya hanya 50 berbanding 50.

.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam menunggu, Kuroro melihat dokter beserta suster-suster keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi anehnya, kenapa tak ada suara tangisan bayi yang terdengar?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Wareware No Ryōhō**

Story by : **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Rated : **T**, -semi **M** mungkin?

Genre : **Romance** and **Family**

Pairing : **Kuroro** nii-kun cuman buat **Kurapika** nee-chan

**WARNING : Abal**,** norak**,** GaJe**,** OOC**, kalo fic ini, bisa dibilang **AU** gak yah? jelek,** typo** bertebaran bagaikan debu di kamar author, pokoknya fic ini **hancur**-sehancur-hancurnya!

Summary : Setelah menikah, Mungkin, untuk kedepan, mereka akan menerima banyak masalah. Tapi Kurapika tahu, kalau dia bisa mengatasinya bersama Kuroro, yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya dalam suka, maupun duka

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read…**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Ritsuka Lucifer<strong>

.

"APA? DIA LAHIR TANPA MENANGIS SEKALIPUN?" teriak Leorio tak percaya.

"Kau tidak perlu pakai teriak 'kan?" protes Kurapika kesal.

Yah, saat ini, di kamar vip no 421, terlihat Kurapika sedang duduk sambil bersandar di ranjangnya. Di samping kirinya, terlihat Leorio dan Killua sedang terduduk di kursi. Sedangkan Senritsu duduk di kursi sebelah kanan Kurapika. Gon nampak duduk di sisi ranjang, dekat Killua.

Dan di samping kanan Kurapika… terbaring lah sesosok kecil tak berdaya, yang hanya bisa diam tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sesosok bayi terbungkus kain berwarna pink, kulitnya masih merah… dan rambutnya berwarna hitam. Mata bayi itu masih terpejam. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan bayi Kuroro dan Kurapika yang baru saja lahir beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Tapi setiap bayi yang lahir 'kan seharusnya menangis sekencang-kencangnya! Kenapa dia tidak?" tanggap Killua dengan tampang polos.

Kurapika menatap bayinya dengan lembut. Di elusnya rambut hitam bayi itu. "Awalnya aku dan Kuroro juga terkejut, terutama Kuroro. Ia hampir saja membunuh dokter, beserta suster-suster yang menanganiku saking emosinya. Kami kira bayi ini tak selamat. Namun aneh-nya bayi itu masih hidup, dengan organ-organ tubuh yang normal dan sehat. Yah, aku pun memaksa Kuroro untuk minta maaf,"

Keempat tamu Kurapika itu hanya bisa ber-oh-ria. Sebenarnya mereka masih khawatir, tapi saat ini mereka tak ingin membebani kepala Kurapika dulu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kuroro, dia ada di mana?" tanya Gon.

Kurapika menghela nafas. "Dia sedang kuhukum! Karena seenaknya ingin membunuh orang. Saat ini dia sedang membantu dokter-dokter di rumah sakit ini!" kesal Kurapika sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Keempatnya langsung sweat drop mendengar perkataan Kurapika.

"Bayinya perempuan… cantik…" gumam Senritsu lembut. Kurapika hanya tersenyum lembut pada bayi yang saat ini terbaring tak bergerak sedikitpun di sampingnya.

Hari ini… tanggal 11 Desember… lahirlah seorang bayi perempuan dari pasangan, yang seharusnya bermusuhan ini. Tanpa tangisan atau suara sedikitpun… mungkinkah itu suatu pertanda?

Tak lama setelah itu, masuklah Kuroro dengan kemeja hitam, serta celana hitam. Pemuda berpenampilan serba hitam itu masuk dengan santai, dan menatap semuanya datar. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada wanita pirang yang saat ini sedang terduduk ranjang. Ia pun berjalan dengan santai masuk ke dalam.

Senritsu menyingkir, dan duduk di kursi dekat Killua, membiarkan Kuroro untuk duduk di sana. Kuroro pun mengecup lembut dahi Kurapika, sebelum ia duduk di kursi yang disediakan Senritsu. Ditatapnya bayinya di atas ranjang.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu…

"Selamat yah Kuroro, aku harap kau bisa menjadi ayah yang baik…" ujar Leorio memecah keheningan. Kuroro hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman super tipis.

"Ohya, siapa namanya?" tanya Kurapika pada Kuroro. Yang lain pun terkejut dengan itu.

"Ah benar juga! Siapa namanya, Kuroro?" tanya Gon tak sabaran.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroro langsung menjawab singkat. "Ritsuka… Ritsuka Lucifer…"

"Wah, nama yang bagus…" puji Senritsu tersenyum lembut.

"Ritsuka…" gumam Kurapika menatap lembut bayinya itu

.

**~Wareware No Ry****ō****h****ō**

.

Kurapika dan Kuroro pun sampai di apartemen mereka. Kurapika baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit baru-baru ini. Ia tak mau memberi tahu teman-temannya dulu, karena ia rasanya ingin istirahat. Selain itu saat ini, Kurapika ingin bersama dengan anak serta suaminya.

Kurapika merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, dengan Ritsuka yang ada di gendongannya. Kuroro pun ikut duduk di samping Kurapika, sambil merangkul pundak wanita cantik itu.

"Akhirnya…" gumam Kuroro.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan bingung, "hn?"

"Tidak…"

"Oh…"

"Baiklah! Aku akan masak…" ujar Kuroro seraya berdiri, hendak menuju dapur, kalau Kurapika tak menahan tangannya.

Wajah Kurapika sedikit merona. "Kau di sini saja…" lirihhya memalingkan wajahnya.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Dia pun kembali duduk di samping Kurapika, dan kembali ke posisinya semula. Dielusnya dahi bayi yang ada di gendongan Kurapika. "Mirip aku…"

"Enak saja! Mirip aku dong!" protes Kurapika langsung.

"Hei! Lihat rambutnya hitam sepertiku!"

"Tapi peranakannya lebih seperti aku!"

"Tapi, lihat lehernya…" Kuroro sedikit membuka kerah baju Ritsuka, memperlihatkan tanda salip seperti yang ada di dahinya. Tanda salip itu terdapat di pangkal leher bagian kanan Ritsuka.

"Huuh! Pokoknya dia mirip aku!" Kurapika tak ingin kalah.

"Oke, oke… dia mirip kita berdua!"

"Hmmm… baiklah!" Kuroro tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah polos Kurapika.

Ia juga agak bingung, mengapa tanda itu bisa ada di tubuh putrinya. Apa kelak nanti Ritsuka memiliki kemampuan seperti dirinya?

"Emh… Kuroro…" ucap Kurapika lirih. Kuroro dapat melihat Kurapika semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ritsuka.

"Hm?"

"Aku… ingin Ritsu menjadi anak biasa… meskipun kau adalah kriminal dan petarung yang hebat, dan aku seorang Hunter dan seorang bodyguard, tapi… aku tak ingin Ritsuka terlibat dalam semua itu. Aku ingin dia menjadi anak seperti anak-anak lainnya. Bermain, belajar, dan melakukan apa yang dia suka…" lirih Kurapika.

Kuroro sedikit tertegun mendengar pernyataan Kurapika. Ia lalu mengecup lembut pelipis Kurapika. "Tentu saja… aku juga menginginkan seperti itu…" ujarnya lembut. Kurapika hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku ingin masak!" ujar Kurapika seraya menyerahkan Ritsuka pada Kuroro.

"Tapi Kurapika, kau 'kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit?" cegah Kuroro mengambil Ritsuka.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Selain itu… kau berani melarangku?" Kurapika langsung melemparkan death glare-nya pada Kuroro, sukses membuat Kuroro bungkam.

"Tidak…"

Kurapika pun menuju dapur, meninggalkan Kuroro yang sweat drop. '_Setelah melahirkan, sifat pemarahnya kembali lagi…'_ pikir Kuroro.

.

**~Wareware No Ry****ō****h****ō~**

.

Malamnya, diadakan pesta untuk keluarnya Kurapika dari rumah sakit, serta lahirnya seorang Lucifer baru.

Kurapika mengundang seluruh teman bodyguard-nya, serta sahabat-sahabatnya. Sedangkan Kuroro hanya mengundang Gen'ei Ryodan saja. Pesta itu pun berlangsung meriah. Setiap orang bergantian untuk menggendong Ritsuka. Namun bukannya menangis atau tertawa, Ritsuka malah berekspresi datar dan bingung, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi gemas.

Pesta itu semakin meriah saja, ketika Leorio meneriaki Kurapika untuk berciuman dengan Kuroro di depan umum, di dukung oleh para tamu lainnya. Namun itu malah sukses menimbulkan benjolan besar di kepala Leorio, oleh Kurapika tentunya.

"Ayolah Kurapikaaaa…!" teriak Killua tersenyum jahil.

"Cium! Cium! Cium! Cium!" teriakan itu semakin membuat Kurapika panas saja. Rasanya ia terlalu malu untuk berciuman dengan Kuroro di depan umum.

Keraguan Kurapika langsung terhenti, ketika merasakan seseorang langsung memeluk pinggangnya. Kericuhan makin menjadi-jadi saat itu. Kuroro memeluk pinggang Kurapika dengan satu tangannya, dan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang dagu wanita itu. Kurapika langsung merona di tempat, sedangkan Kuroro malah menyeringai.

"Dari pada tambah ribut… lebih baik lakukan saja…" bisik Kuroro semakin memperdekat jarak antara wajah mereka.

"Kur—"

Cup!

Perkataan Kurapika terpotong ketika Kuroro berhasil menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kurapika. Semuanya pun teriak histeris dengan senang. Sedangkan Senritsu yang saat ini sedang menggendong Ritsuka hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah orang-orang di sana.

Kurapika segera mendorong lemah tubuh Kuroro hingga Kuroro harus mundur beberapa langkah. Saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Kalian sudah puas?" kesal Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya. Ia lalu melemparkan death glare untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini pada Kuroro, seolah berkata, 'lihat saja nanti!' namun Kuroro hanya memberikan senyum tanpa dosanya pada Kurapika, sukses membuat Kurapika semakin kesal saja.

Kurapika mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang. Namun yang dicari malah tidak ada di sana. Padahal Kurapika yakin, bahwa tadi dia melihatnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari orang itu.

Kurapika sampai pada taman belakang apartemennya. Dimana terdapat danau buatan yang cukup luas, pohon-pohon rindang, bunga-bunga yang indah, serta lampu-lampu kecil yang menyala di sekitar kolam itu. Matanya membulat sempurna, ketika pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di dekat kolam itu.

Dilihatnya orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya, Neon Nostrad, saat ini sedang berduaan bersama dengan sahabatnya, Leorio! Leorio nampak merangkul pundak Neon, sedangkan Neon hanya tersenyum manis pada Leorio.

Lama Kurapika baru tersadar dari keterjukannya, ia lalu tersenyum tipis, melihat dua orang yang MUNGKIN pacaran itu. "Syukurlah…" gumamnya, seraya berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa meninmbulkan suara sedikitpun, membiarkan pasangan tersebut bahagia dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya kuroro pada Kurapika, ketika melihat istrinya baru saja memasuki ruang tamu tersebut.

"Ah, tidak… aku hanya dari cari angin sebentar…" jawab Kurapika santai, seraya mengambil tempat, duduk di samping Kuroro.

Mereka lalu terdiam, dan memperhatikan putri mereka, Ritsuka, saat ini sedang bermain bersama anggota Ryodan. Shalnark nampak menggendong Ritsuka, sedangkan Nobunaga memperlihatkan wajah-wajah konyolnya pada Ritsuka. Namun Ritsuka malah mencubit pipi Nobunaga dengan keras. Nobunaga hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa gemas.

'_Aku tak menyangka, Ryodan yang kukira pembunuh berdarah dingin ternyata bisa sehangat ini…'_ pikir Kurapika menatap mereka dengan lembut. Kuroro yang melihat tatapan Kurapika seakan tahu maksud dari tatapan itu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Pesta pun berlangsung dengan meriah.

* * *

><p>Kurapika menidurkan Ritsuka di ranjang kecil khusus bayi, yang terbuat dari kayu serta berwarna biru muda itu. Di tatapnya sikecil cantik itu dengan lembut. "Selamat malam, Ritsu-chan…" gumam Kurapika, seraya mengecup lembut putrinya itu.<p>

Ia lalu keluar dari kamar. Dilihatnya Kuroro sedang menonton tv. Kurapika pun duduk di samping Kuroro.

"Ritsu sudah tidur?" tanya Kuroro tanpa menoleh pada istrinya itu.

"Hn,"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, kita juga tidur…" ujar Kuroro seraya mematikan tv itu, dan berdiri.

"Emh… Kuroro…"

"Hm?"

"Boleh, kita tidur bersama Ritsu?" tanya Kurapika malu-malu.

Kuroro berpikir sejenak. Ia pun tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" ucapan Kuroro barusan sukses mengembangkan senyuman di wajah cantik Kurapika.

Kurapika pun segera menuju kamar Ritsu, mengambilnya dengan lembut tanpa bermaksud membangunkannya. Mereka bertiga pun menuju kamar Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Di kamar,

Kurapika dan Kuroro tidur berhadapan, dengan ritsuka yang ada di tengahnya. Mata mereka belum terpejam sedikitpun.

"Kau belum mengantuk?" tanya Kuroro mengelus pipi Kurapika.

"Aku akan tidur, kalau kau sudah tidur!"

"Kau tidur saja duluan! Kau pasti lelah…"

"Hm, baiklah…" detik selanjutnya, Kurapika pun memejamkan matanya, disusul oleh Kuroro. Mereka tidur, dengan berpegangan tangan, di atas perut Ritsuka.

.

**~Wareware No Ryōhō~**

.

"Kurapika, kau sudah siap?" tanya Kuroro yang saat ini memakai sepatunya. Saat ini Kuroro memakai pakaian yang lebih santai dari biasanya, yaitu jelana jeans hitam, serta kemeja biru tua. Rambutnya dibiarkan jatuh, serta dahinya terbalut perban putih untuk menutupi tanda yang ada di sana.

"Hm, tunggu sebentar!"

Kurapika pun keluar dengan membawa kereta dorong bayi, yang di dalamnya ada bayi mereka berdua. Kurapika memakai jeans biru, dan kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna merah.

Kuroro memutar bola matanya melihat penampilan Kurapika. "Kurapika, kita ingin berjalan-jalan di taman. Kalau kau berpakaian seperti itu, orang-orang malah akan mengira kita itu hanya kakak beradik, dan Ritsu adik bungsunya!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti…"

Kuroro sekali lagi memutar bola matanya. Ia pun mendekati Kurapika, dan menunjukkan senyuman menawannya. Dipegangnya tangan Kurapika dengan lembut. "Aku ingin, orang-orang melihat kita sebagai satu keluarga! Ayah, ibu, dan anak!"

Wajah Kurapika sontak merona mendengarnya. "T—tapi…"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepayt ganti bajumu itu!"

"Huuuhh! Aku tidak tahu harus pakai yang mana!"

"Baiklah, biar aku yang pilihkan!" Kuroro pun menggendong Ritsuka dengan tangan kanannya, dan menggandeng Kurapika dengan tangan kirinya.

Yah, saat ini Ritsuka sudah berumur tiga bulan sejak dia lahir. Matanya pun sudah terbuka, menampakkan iris sapphire yang sama seperti yang dimiliki ibunya, Kurapika. Dan seperti yang mungkin diduga, sejak lahir Ritsuka memang tidak pernah menangis sekalipun. Bahkan ketika ia jatuh dari tempat tidur, ia hanya berekspresi bingung, meski luka bersarang di kepalanya.

.

"Emh… Kuroro! Rasanya aku aneh, memakai pakaian ini!" protes Kurapika menunduk, sambil berjalan di samping Kuroro. Dia mendorong kereta bayi berwarna hijau itu.

Yah, saat ini Kurapika sedang memakai dress biru tua selutut yang sewarna dengan kemeja Kuroro. Dress tanpa lengan itu juga dihiasi dengan renda biru muda di bawahnya, serta pita pink besar di belakang Kurapika. di lehernya terbalut syal rajutan berwarna biru muda pula. Rambutnya yang sudah agak panjang di bawah bahu itu dikuncir ke samping, namun ada beberapa helai yang terjatuh. Itu membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Sepatu boat di bawah lutut berwarna coklat tanpa hak itu pun menghiasi kakinya.

"Kenapa? Kau sangat manis, menggunakannya! Bahkan Ritsu senag melihatmu!" ujar Kuroro tersenyum pada Kurapika. Kurapika hanya menunduk malu.

Mereka lalu sampai pada sebuah taman tengah kota, yang dikunjungi beberapa orang itu. Ada yang bersama dengan kekasihnya, ada yang bersama teman-teman, dan adapula yang satu keluargaa, seperti hal-nya keluarga Lucifer yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini! Aku mau membeli makanan dulu," ujar Kuroro seraya meninggalkan Kurapika dan Ritsuka yang saat ini duduk di bangku taman. Sedangkan Ritsuka berada di pangkuan Kurapika. Mereka berdua nampak bermain bersama. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis, seraya meninggalkan keduanya.

Sementara dari jauh, terlihat sekitar empat orang, tengah mengintai mereka. Kurapika sebenarnya menyadarinya, namun ia memutuskan untuk diam, dan menunggu orang itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Selain itu ia tak ingin bertarung, di keramaian seperti ini.

Kurapika mengambil Ritsuka dari keranjang bayinya, dan memeluknya erat. Semua itu untuk meningkatkan tingkat kewaspadaannya. Ia pun bermain dengan Ritsu, tanpa mengubris orang yang mengintainya.

"Jadi dia, istri dan anak kepala laba-laba itu?" bisik salah seorang yang mengintainya.

"Yah, tak kusangka dia masih punya perasaan cinta…" tanggap orang yang lain.

"Tapi mungkin kepala laba-laba itu hanya memanfaatkannya,"

"Itu tidak penting! Yang jelasnya, sekarang kita menemukan paling tidak dua kelemahannya…"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau nyawa istri dan anaknya itu sama sekali tidak berharga baginya?"

"Tak ada ruginya dicoba 'kan? Selain itu… kita sudah belajar nen, dan lain-lain! Aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkannya!"

Tak lama setelah itu, Kuroro datang dengan membawa sekantung kecil cemilan, dan permen. Dia langsung mengambil tempat di samping Kurapika, dan menggendong Ritsuka.

"Dia cantik yah?" gumam Kuroro.

"Tentu saja! Dia cantik karena ibunya juga cantik!" ucap Kurapika narsis.

"Yah, ayahnya juga tampan!" ujar Kuroro ikutan narsis.

"Hn, tapi lebih mirip aku… hehe!"

"Awas! Nanti ada yang menyaingi kecantiakanmu!" goda Kuroro.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Ritsu!" Kurapika hanya tertawa kecil mendengar candaan Kuroro. Sedangkan Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya dia juga tahu, kalau ada orang yang mengintainya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Kalau bilang Ritsu, sepertinya terdengar seperti anak laki-laki yah?" Kurapika berpendapat sambil memasang 'pose' berpikirnya.

"Biar saja! Aku memang ingin mengasuhnya, agar dia bisa kuat melampaui laki-laki!" ucapan Kuroro barusan sukses menghasilkan benjolan di kepala Kuroro. "Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Pikir saja sendiri!"

Kuroro hanya mengusap kepalanya, dan menatap Kurapika ketus. Sedangkan Ritsuka hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kuroro, aku mau pulang!" pinta Kurapika.

Ekspresi Kuroro langsung berubah, menjadi serius. "Kau juga merasakannya?"

Kurapika tak menjawabnya, dia langsung berdiri, dan menatap Kuroro serius. Kuroro seolah tahu arti dari tatapan itu. Dia pun ikut berdiri, dan menaruh Ritsuka di keranjangnya. Mereka pun pulang berdua, tanpa mengubris empat orang yang mengintainya.

.

**~Wareware No Ryōhō~**

.

"Apa? Ada tugas dari Tuan Nostrad?" teriak Kurapika ketika ia sedang bertelpon dengan seseorang.

"Yah Kurapika, tugas ini sangat penting! Tuan Nostrad bilang, dia akan hancur jika kita gagal melaksananakannya," ujar suara dari sebrang.

Kurapika menggenggam telponnya dengan erat. Dia melirik ke arah Ritsuka yang saat ini ini sedang tertidur pulas kasur gulungnya.

"Tapi Senritsu, bagaimana dengan Ritsu? Kuroro saat ini sedang bertugas bersama dengan anggota laba-labanya. Leorio sedang tugas ke luar kota sebagai seorang dokter. Gon dan Killua sedang berkunjung ke rumah Gon dan bibinya! Aku harus menitip Ritsuka di mana? Aku tak mungkin 'kan, membawanya dalam tugas berbahaya ini?" ujar Kurapika bingung.

"Kau bisa menitipnya di tempat penitipan bukan?" ucap Senritsu.

"Senritsu! Ritsuka itu manusia! Bukan barang!"

Senritsu tertawa kecil, membuat Kurapika menjadi bingung dibuatnya. "Kurapika, bukan di tempat penitipan barang! Tapi memang ada khusus tempat penitipan anak! Di sana, selain dititip, anak-anak juga akan diajari sesuatu yang berguna! Mereka juga bisa bermain dengan sesama anak lain!" ujar Senritsu lembut.

Kurapika jadi malu sendiri dengan ucapannya. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana dalam 15 menit! Sampai jumpa!" ucap Kurapika menutup telponnya.

* * *

><p>Di tempat penitipan anak, Kurapika merasa berat juga untuk meninggalkan Ritsuka. Dia pun mengantar anaknya masuk ke dalam. Di sana dia menemukan ibu-ibu yang lain. Kurapika jadi merasa sedikit lebih lega.<p>

Diperhatikannnya sekeliling. Ada banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain bersama. Ada juga para pengasuh-pengasuh yang mengajar anak-anak untuk membuat origami, menari, dan lain-lain. Kurapika pun merasa lebih aman, menitip Ritsuka di sini.

"Hei nak! Apa dia adikmu?" tanya seorang ibu ramah padanya.

"Eh? Bukan! Dia bukan adikku!" jawab Kurapika sopan, sambil memeluk Ritsuka dalam gendongannya.

"Waaah! Soalnya kalian sangat mirip! Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, ini tempat penitipan anak terbaik yang ada di kota ini lho…" Kurapika hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah ibu-ibu itu. Rasanya dia belum terbiasa dengan sifatnya sebagai seorang ibu. Tadi saja dia dikira kakak beradik dengan Kurapika. Sadarkah kau Kurapika, wajah cantik dan polosmu itu benar-benar pandai menipu orang!

Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah seorang pengasuh bercelmek pink yang terlihat manis, pada Kurapika. "Hai dik! Mau menitip adikmu yah?" tanya pengasuh itu yang ternyata ikut tertipu juga dengan wajah innocent Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya ber-hn-ria. Rasanya ia malas untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Pengasuh itu pun mengambil Ritsuka dengan lembut dari gendongan Kurapika. Kurapika dengan BERAT HATI melepaskan Ritsuka.

Diluar dugaan pengasuh itu, biasanya jika ia mengambil gendongan bayi yang baru datang seperti Kurapika dan Ritsuka, bayi itu pasti akan menangis. Namun Ritsuka tidak, dia malah menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bingung sambil memasukkan jempolnya di mulutnya.

"Waaahh… lucu sekali!" puji pelayan itu gemas. "Siapa namanya? Dan berapa umurnya? Ohya! Sifatnya pada orang asing bagaimana?"

"Namanya Ritsuka Lucifer, dia baru berumur tiga setengah bulan. Sifatnya pada orang lain biasa-biasa saja, namun dia sangat sensitif, kalau dia marah atau terganggu, dia tidak akan menangis. Biasanya langsung saja memukul apapun yang di dekatnya!" pengasuh itu hanya ber-oh-ria.

Kurapika lalu menatap Rtsuka lembut. Dengar yah Ritsu, kau tidak boleh nakal! Mengerti?" pesan Kurapika, sebelum ia mengecup lembut kening Ritsuka, dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah Rikka-chan, ayo kita bermain bersama teman-temanmu yang lain!" ucap pengasuh itu dengan nada manja, dan membawa Ritsuka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang memang khusus bayi seumurannya.

Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Kurapika. dia merasa bahwa putrinya akan aman di sana. Selain itu, dia juga merasa agak cemburu dengan pengasuh tadi. Bagaimana mungkin, pengasuh itu, yang tidak punya ikatan batin pada Ritsuka bisa bersifat dekat dan sehangat itu? Sedangkan dia yang ibunya sendiri benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh anaknya itu.

Biasanya juga, jika Ritsuka meraung-raung, ataupun mengamuk (tanpa menangis), Kurapika tak tahu harus bagaimana. Namun Kuroro ataupun Senritsu mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh si kecil itu. Kurapika menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya dia telah gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Namun saat ini ia tak ingin memikirkan itu dulu.

Ia pun mempercepat jalannya, hingga ia berlari dengan sangat cepat, meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

**~Wareware No Ryōhō~**

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, tugas Kurapika semakin banyak saja, karena saat ini Light Nostrad sedang berada dalam krisis sekarang. Kurapika dan bodyguard lainnya semakin sibuk saja.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Kuroro. Ia juga mempunyai sangat banyak misi dengan anggota laba-laba. Ia juga sangat sibuk, karena banyak orang yang pernah ia usik (mengerti saja apa maksud dari kata 'usik' itu) hendak membalas dendam padanya, seperti hal-nya Kurapika dulu.

Kurapika tak punya pilihan lain, selain menitip Ritsuka pada sahabatnya, Gon Killua dan Leorio, ataupun di tempat penitipan anak, yang pernah ia datangi, dan sekarang sudah menjadi langganannya.

Sama seperti hari ini. Kuroro sedang ada misi, dan Kurapika langsung ada tugas mendadak. Ia juga merasa tidak enak pada sahabat-sahabatnya, karena sudah banyak merepotkan mereka. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membawa Ritsuka ke tempat penitipan untuk yang kelima kalinya dalam dua bulan ini.

"Apa kau yakin, Ritsu aman di sana?" tanya Kuroro.

"Yah, di sana para pengasuhnya sangat baik! Ritsuka lebih ceria sekarang!" jawab Kurapika berusaha meyakinkan Kuroro. Kuroro hanya tersenyum kecil pada istrinya itu.

Ia lalu meraih pinggang dan dagu Kurapika, lalu menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Kurapika hanya membalas ciuman Kuroro tak kalah lembutnya. Sedangkan Ritsuka yang saat ini sedang asyik bermain di bawah mereka hanya terus bermain mobil-mobilan tanpa mengubris orang tuanya itu.

Kurapika meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kuroro dan berjinjit, berusaha menyamai tinggi Kuroro. Kuroro pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kurapika. Tangan yang sedari tadi menyentuh dagu Kurapika pun berpindah ke pinggang wanita itu dan semakin memeluknya erat.

Ciuman masra (bagi author) itu pun berakhir setelah berlangsung selama kurang lebih tiga menit.

"Aku pergi," ucap Kuroro memegang lembut pipi Kurapika, dan mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya. Ia pun berjalan, dan langsung mengilang begitu saja. Kurapika hanya tersenyum lembut menatap kepergian Kuroro.

Ia pun menggendong Ritsuka, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

><p>"Benar, Rikka-chan manis sekaliii!" puji pengasuh anak yang ada di tempat penitipan anak tersebut.<p>

"Terima kasih…" ucap Kurapika senang. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana yang lain? Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Ini 'kan masih pagi sekali. Belum ada yang datang, baik pelanggan, maupun pegawai." Kurapika hanya ber-oh-ria mendengarnya.

Kurapika pun menyerahkan Ritsuka pada pengasuh itu. Ia lalu mencium lembut dahi Ritsuka, dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tenang.

Baru lima langkah Kurapika meninggalkan tempat itu,

DWARRRRR!

Suara ledakan yang memekakan telinga yang berasal dari belakangnya sukses mengagetkan Kurapika. Dia sontak menoleh ke belakang, melihat apa yang terjadi.

Iris sapphire-nya membulat sempurna, ketika melihat tempat penitipan anak itu, sudah runtuh, dengan keadaan terbakar. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar hebat.

"RITSUKA!" teriaknya langsung berlari ke tempat itu.

Matanya lalu menangkap sosok pengasuh itu, berdiri di antara asap-asap reruntuhan. Dia menggendong Ritsuka yang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Perasaan lega di hati Kurapika yang berlangsung hanya beberapa detik itu langsung sirna, ketika menyadari tatapan pengasuh yang bernama Yumeko itu berbeda dari biasanya. Yumeko nampak menyeringai.

"Yumeko! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kurapika tegas.

"Hahahahahaha!" Yumeko nampak tertawa mengerikan, membuat perasaan khawatir di hati Kurapika makin bertambah saja. "Aku akan… membunuh kalian bertiga…"

Perkataan itu sukses mengagetkan Kurapika. Dia segera mengeluarkan rantainya, hendak menyerang Yumeko. Namun dengan mudahnya wanita pemilik rambut coklat yang dikuncir satu ke belakang itu menghindar.

Yumeko menaikkan satu tangannya. Detik selanjutnya keluarlah segerombolan orang yang menghadang Kurapika. Wanita pirang bermarga Lucifer itu pun semakin bingung dengan kejadian ini. Namun ia memiliki feeling, bahwa mereka semua bermaksud untuk menculik Ritsuka.

"Ada apa ini? Kembalikan Ritsu padaku!" teriak Kurapika mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Serang," satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Yumeko pun membuat semua orang yang tadi mengepung Kurapika langsung menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' _batin Kurapika seraya menghindari serangan kedua puluh orang itu, dan hendak mengambil Ritsuka dari gendongan Yumeko.

Namun Yumeko segera melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan tempat itu. Kurapika langsung mengejarnya, namun dua puluh pria kuat yang diketahui juga pengguna nen langsung menghadangnya.

"Minggir!"perkataan Kurapika tak diubris. Meleka malah menyerang wanita itu tanpa ampun.

"RITSUKAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akhirnya Natsu update juga chapter empat…^^

Sebenarnya sih, laptop Natsu belum selesai diperbaikinya, tapi karena tangan Natsu udah gatal banget pingin update, akhirnya Natsu memutuskan untuk ngetik ulang fic ini di warnet!^^

Susah juga! Karena waktu Natsu di warnet tuh cuman tiga jam doank! Jadi gomen, kalau ceritanya terkesan terburu-buru, selain itu typo berserakan kemana-mana! Tapi Natsu sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin buat menghasilkan fic yang berkualitas!

Ohya, makasih buat para readers, dan reviewer sekalian! Juga makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah fave fic ini (kalo ada)! Natsu seneeeng banget!

Ohya, gomen yang sebesar-besarnya, soalnya Natsu gak sempet bales review kalian semua lewat PM! Jadi Natsu balas di sini aja yah!

Okay!

* * *

><p>Balasan review :<p>

.M404 :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R M-saaaaann… XD<br>Nih, Natsu udah update! ^^

. Kay Inizaki-chan :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R Kay-chaaaann… XD<br>Iyah! Natsu emang tolol!  
>Tapi, makasih udah bilang Natsu jenius…^^ jadi malu… =v=<br>Hahahaha! Natsu juga gak kebayang Machi-san ngakak! *ditampar Machi*  
>Kyaaaa! Gomeeeenn… D'X *ngelus2 kepala yang udah kejitak Kay*<br>Natsu emang pingin ngebuat para readers penasaran… *jahat mode : on* *dihajar readers*

. ToneIvonne Katsura :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R Ivon-san…^^<br>Makasih juga udah bilang keren^^  
>hahahahaha… gomen, Hisoka-saaaan… X3 *sembunyi dibelakang Kuroro*<p>

. zakeera :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R yah Zakeera-san… XD<br>Salam kenal juga… XD  
>Kyaaaa! Jangan manggil Natsu 'senpai' dooonnkk… DX soalnya Natsu masih newbie, belum pantas dipanggil senpai… :3<br>Makasih atas pujiannya… XD  
>Gak apa kok!<br>KuroKura emang no.1 ! Hahahahaahaha… *tawa laknat*

. Scarlet85 :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R Scarlet-saaaaann… X3<br>Makasih juga atas saran2 Scarlet…  
>1. Ah! Itu maksudnya… *plakk!*<br>2. Hahahaha… mereka emang sabar! Kakak-kakak Natsu gituloh! *digampar karena egois* makasih Scarlet-san… XD  
>3. Hahahaha… gak apa beda, yg penting KuroKura tetap bersama! Selain itu, bagusan nothingness kok! Soalnya alurnya susah ketebak, dan adegan romance-nya keren! Hehehe… *plakk!*<br>4. Hahahahaha… Kuroro nii-kun emang sabar! Pantas jadi Onii-san Natsu! *dikeroyok karena serakah*  
>5. Pertanyaan Scarlet-san udah kejawab 'kan?^^<br>Hehehehehe… Natsu emang anak yang rajin! *bohoooongg!*  
>Nggak nyinggung kok, Scarlet-san! Natsu malah seneng banget!^^b<p>

. Racchy-sora :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R Racchy-saaan…<br>Kyaaaa! Natsu gak ngapa-ngapain koookkk… DX *sembunyi balik Kurapika*  
>Makasih udah bilang bagus…^^<br>Hahahahaha… Natsu sengaja bikin ngidamnya Kurapika nee-chan se-dahsyat mungkin! *digampar Kuroro nii*

. whitypearl :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R Pearl-chaaaann… XD<br>Hahahahaha… pasti lucu banget! *plakkk!*  
>Makasih atas pujiannya Pearl-chaaann… XD<p>

. Airin Aizawa :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R Airin-chaaann…^^<br>Hahahaha…  
>Pertanyaan Airin-chan udah kejawab di chappy ini 'kan?^^<p>

. Shana-chan :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R Shana-chaaaann… XD<br>Salam kenal jugaaa..^^  
>Kyaaaa! Jangan manggil Natsu dengan sebutan 'senpai' dooonkk… DX<br>Natsu 'kan masih newbie! Belum pantes dipanggil senpai…^^"  
>Kyaaaa! Gome, kalo alurnya kecepatan… TT_TT<br>Natsu bakal berusaha lebih giat lagi! *semangat 45*

. RedMahlova :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R Lova-san…XD<br>Dendam? Hahahahaha!

. UL-chan :  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R… Aul-chaaaann… XD<br>Kyaaaa! *lari bawa ember*  
>INSYA ALLAH, gak bakal sad ending kookk…^^<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yosh! itu aja! Sekali lagi makasih banyak yaaaahh…^^

Sekarang, bolehlah Natsu minta review anda lagi? Mau ngasih konkrit, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE…

.

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	5. Don't Kill Her!

Hai semua…^^

Makasih buat para readers yang nge-review fic chapter sebelumnya…^^ makasih juga buat para readers yang bersedia membaca fic ini…^^

Yosh, tanpa banyak komentar dulu, silahkan membaca…^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

"Ada apa ini? Kembalikan Ritsu padaku!" teriak Kurapika mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Serang," satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Yumeko pun membuat semua orang yang tadi mengepung Kurapika langsung menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' _batin Kurapika seraya menghindari serangan kedua puluh orang itu, dan hendak mengambil Ritsuka dari gendongan Yumeko.

Namun Yumeko segera melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan tempat itu. Kurapika langsung mengejarnya, namun dua puluh pria kuat yang diketahui juga pengguna nen langsung menghadangnya.

"Minggir!"perkataan Kurapika tak diubris. Meleka malah menyerang wanita itu tanpa ampun.

"RITSUKAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Wareware No Ryōhō**

Story by : **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Rated : **T**, -semi **M** mungkin?

Genre : **Romance** and **Family**

Pairing : **Kuroro** nii-kun cuman buat **Kurapika** nee-chan

**WARNING : Abal**,** norak**,** GaJe**,** OOC**, kalo fic ini, bisa dibilang **AU** gak yah? jelek,** typo** bertebaran bagaikan debu di kamar author, pokoknya fic ini **hancur**-sehancur-hancurnya!

Summary : Setelah menikah, Mungkin, untuk kedepan, mereka akan menerima banyak masalah. Tapi Kurapika tahu, kalau dia bisa mengatasinya bersama Kuroro, yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya dalam suka, maupun duka

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read…**

.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 : Don't Kill Her!<span>

Darah bercucuran kemana-mana. Puluhan korban berjatuhan tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Namun di antara para korban itu, terduduklah seorang wanita dengan tubuh yang kotor penuh darah, namun bukan darah miliknya, melainkan darah orang-orang yang harus keluar dari tubuh mereka karenanya. Matanya sudah memerah. Sangat merah. Ia menatap kosong ke depan.

Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, melihat puluhan pria tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, dengan luka yang teramat parah.

"Mereka masih hidup…" gumam wanita, yang diketahui bernama Kurapika itu. "Syukurlah…"

Yah, tadi Kurapika sempat kehilangan kesadaran saking marahnya, sehingga dia langsung menyerang mereka secara brutal tanpa ampun. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi mengendalikan dirinya. Rasa marah, karena salah satu dari komplotan mereka menculik orang yang paling disayanginya… selain Kuroro… menguasai kepalnya.

Kurapika meremas kuat rambut pirangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya basah oleh cairan matanya sendiri. Digertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah merah segar.

"Hick…" isakan kecil keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Ia tak pernah menyangka, kalau hari ini akan terjadi. "Hick…" sekali lagi sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibir wanita tangguh itu.

"Kurapika!" suara orang yang paling ingin ia dengar saat ini langsung terdengar. Kurapika sontak menoleh.

Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut hitam, langsung menuju ke arahnya.

"K—Kuroro…" gumam Kurapika, meski bibirnya hanya terbuka sedikit saja.

Kuroro langsung memegang bahu Kurapika dengan erat. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir.

Kurapika mendongkak menatap Kuroro kosong. Saat ini pikirannya sudah campur aduk. Tubuhnya makin bergetar saja.

Melihat kondisi Kurapika yang seperti itu, Kuroro langsung duduk dan memeluk istrinya erat. Begitu erat… Kurapika tetap shock, masih tak bisa untuk berbicara. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kuroro semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Kurapika mulai membuka mulut. "A—aku… tidak…" suara Kurapika terdengar berat. "Aku tidak pantas… menjadi seorang ibu… untuk… Ritsuka…" ucap Kurapika lirih, dengan nada bergetar. Ia langsung menanamkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroro. Diremasnya mantel suaminya itu kuat-kuat, menahan segala kesedihannya.

Kuroro dapat merasakan bahunya basah, namun tak mendengar suara apapun dari Kurapika. Ia lalu mengelus lembut punggung wanita cantik itu. "Kumohon… ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu…?" tanya Kuroro lembut.

Kuroro dapat merasakan pelukan Kurapika semakin lemah, hingga akhirnya Kurapika jatuh tak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi. Kuroro tahu kalau Kurapika pingsan. Rasa khawatir pun makin menyeruak di hatinya. "Kurapika!"

Pria pemilik rambut hitam berkilau itu lalu menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style, hendak membawanya pulang. '_Ngomong-ngomong, di mana tempat penitipan Ritsu?' _pikir Kuroro melihat sekelilingnya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang pria yang mencoba untuk bangun, menahan sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh Kurapika beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kuroro langsung menaruh Kurapika di belakangnya, dan belari ke orang itu.

Dicengkramnya leher pria itu kuat-kuat, hingga pria itu tak bisa bernafas. Kuroro menatap pria itu dengan pandangan super dingin. Aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Kuroro.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku! Apa yang terjadi!" perintah Kuroro mengangkat orang itu dengan tangan kirinya yang mencengkram leher orang itu, dan tangan kanannya menahan tubuh Kurapika yang ada di belakangnya.

"L—laba-laba!" gumam pria itu dengan nada sesak, serta serak.

"Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi!" ancam Kuroro semakin menguatkan cengkramannya.

"Akkhhh…!" pria itu menggeliat menahan sakit di bagian lehernya.

Kuroro melepaskan cengkramannya, membuat pria itu terjatuh di tanah, dengan nafas yang sesak.

"Cepat jelaskan!" sekali lagi Kuroro memerintah pria itu. "Atau kau akan mati dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat!"

"Hosh… hosh… kumohon… jangan bunuh aku! Aku hanya suruhan… dari nona Yumeko, yang diperintahkan untuk menahan… gadis itu…" ucapnya seraya menunjuk Kurapika yang ada digendongan belakang Kuroro.

Kuroro makin bingung dengan penjelasan pria yang sekarat itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan menahan? Dan… siapa Yumeko itu?" tanya Kuroro tetap dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Nona Yumeko bilang… kalau dia ingin… membalaskan dendam keluarganya, yang dibunuh oleh pemimpin laba-laba… hosh… hosh… dan dia menyandra putri anda… dan kami ditugaskan untuk menahan gadis itu, agar tidak menyerang nona Yumeko," jelas pria itu.

Mata Kuroro membulat sempurna mendengar penjelasannya. '_Jadi… Ritsuka diculik?' _pikir Kuroro tak percaya.

Dia lalu menatap tajam pada pria itu. "Dimana nyamuk yang kau sebut Yumeko itu?" tanya Kuroro tajam.

Namun pria itu sudah mengembuskan nafas terakhirnya, akibat bekas cengkraman Kuroro tadi. "Ck!" Kuroro berdecak kesal.

"Nghh…" Kuroro dapat mendengar lenguhan Kurapika dari belakang. Dia baru sadar kalau Kurapika baru bangun.

"Kurapika!" ucap Kuroro seraya menurunkan Kurapika dari gendongannya, dan menyandarkannya di sebuah tiang yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroro memegang lembut pipi Kurapika.

Kurapika menatap jauh. "Maaf… aku tak bisa menjaga Ritsu…" lirih Kuraika dengan suara yang teramat sedih.

"Aku…" perkartaan Kurapika langsung terpotong oleh ciuman lembut Kuroro. Entah mengapa Kurapika langsung merasa tenang dan tentram.

Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya, dan memegang lembut pipi istrinya itu. Ditatapnya wajah Kurapika dengan sangat lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah… aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kita akan mencari Ritsu bersama…" ucap Kuroro berusaha selembut mungkin, meski saat ini perasaannya juga campur aduk. Marah, sekaligus khawatir. Ia tak akan memaafkan orang yang telah membuat istri dan anaknya menjadi seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" ucap Kurapika langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kurapika, kita sembuhkan dulu luka-lukamu!"

"Ohya, kau benar juga!" Kurapika lalu mengeluarkan holy chainnya, melilitkannya ke punggung serta pinggangnya. Dan lukanya pun sembuh sektika.

"Ayo!"

Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis menatap Kurapika. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki istri seperti Kurapika.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mereka berdua berhenti, ketika Kurapika berhenti hendak mengeluarkan rantainya yang berujung bundar itu (Natsu lupa namanya apa). Tak lama setelah itu, ujung rantai itu pun bergerak, menunjuk arah yang dicari Kurapika dan Kuroro.

"Ke sana!" ujar Kurapika seraya berlari, disusul oleh Kuroro.

Kuroro merasa lari Kurapika lebih lambat dari biasanya. Tentu saja, dia baru saja bertarung melawan puluhan pengguna nen yang hebat, tanpa membunuh mereka. Itu pasti sulit dilakukan oleh nyonya Lucifer itu.

"Kurapika," panggil Kuroro singkat.

"Apa? Aku tak ada waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu!" Kurapika terus berlari, tanpa mengubris Kuroro.

Kuroro memutar bola matanya. Dia lalu sedikit mempercepat larinya, sehingga ia sejajar dengan Kurapika. Kuroro lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada kaki Kurapika, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan kepada Neon agar dia pingsan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Kurapika langsung saja merasakan kakinya tak bisa bergerak, hingga memaksanya harus tertarik gravitasi bumi. Namun belum sempat dia mencium tanah, Kuroro langsung menangkap tubuhnya, dan menggendongnya seperti seorang tuan putri, dan tetap berlari.

"Hei! Itu perbuatanmu yah?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada membentak.

"Soalnya larimu lamban sekali!" balas Kuroro santai.

"Turunkan aku! Kau memang cowok licik! Bilang saja kau ingin menyentuhku! Aku tak ada waktu denganmu saat Ritsu dalam bahaya bodoh!" ujar Kurapika narsis.

"Ya… sudah terlanjur, nyonya Lucifer…!" Kurapika hanya menatap Kuroro penuh kesal.

Mereka pun berlari, tepatnya Kuroro yang berlari dengan Kurapika digendongannya, menuju putri mereka berdua.

.

Mereka lalu sampai di sebuah hutan, yang gelap dan sepi. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik, dan suara daun yang seling bergesekan, serta langkah kaki Kuroro yang berciuman dengan tanah. Sesekali terdengar suara srigala yang mengaum dari atas gunung.

"Yumeko-sama! Mereka datang!" ucap seorang pria dengan nada panik.

Terlihat seorang gadis, berambut coklat panjang, yang diurai sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Dia memakai baju karet ketat hitam terusan mulai dari pergelangan tangannya, sampai pergelangan kakinya. Seringai terlihat oleh gadis itu. Mata coklatnya lalu melirik pada bayi berambut hitam yang saat ini ada digendongannya.

"Bunuh mereka… jika kalian terdesak, katakan bahwa nyawa putri mereka saat ini sedang berada di ujung tanduk," ucapan Yumeko itu sukses menggerakkan puluhan orang hendak menyerang Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Sepasang suami istri itu langsung diserbu oleh segerombolan pria kekar. Di tubuh mereka mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan. Kurapika pun langsung melepaskan diri dari Kuroro, dan menghindar. Kakinya sudah kembali seperti semula. Kuroro pun ikut menghindar dengan cepat.

Kurapika mengeluarkan rantainya, dengan perasaan penuh amarah. Sedangkan Kuroro mengeluarkan pisau Benz-nya, dengan wajah yang tetap terlihat tenang. Setidaknya dia lebih pandai mengatur emosinya dibanding dengan Kurapika.

Kuroro melirik ke samping, tepatnya ke arah Kurapika yang berada sekitar lima meter darinya. Mata wanita itu kini berwarna merah padam. Entah mengapa Kurapika bisa jadi semarah itu. Waktu mereka bertemu pertama kali saja, Kurapika bisa mengontrol emosinya, meski ia harus lepas kendali ketika mereka berada di mobil, namun ia segera kembali tenang. Namun saat ini, Kuroro seperti melihat 'bukan Kurapika.' Apa ini, yang disebut sebagai kasih sayang seorang ibu?

"Dimana Ritsuka!" tanya Kurapika yang lebih terdengar seperti mengancam.

"Kau Kuroro Lucifer 'kan?" tanya seorang pria menunjuk Kuroro, tanpa mengubris pertanyaan Kurapika. Kuroro tak menjawab. Dia tetap menunjukkan ekspresi tenang dan misteriusnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian minggir, atau kalian akan mati!" ancam Kuroro datar. Aura hitam mulai terlihat di sekelilingnya

"Apa katamu?" pria itu makin emosi saja. Ia langsung menggerakkan teman-temannya untuk menyerang Kuroro. Namun pria serba hitam itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Saking cepatnya, Kurapika hampir tak bisa melihat pergerakan pria yang menyerang Kuroro.

Pria itu baru saja hendak menusuk Kuroro dengan pedangnya, namun ia langsung ambruk dengan tiga lembar kartu yang menancap di punggungnya. Itu sukses membulatkan mata Kurapika.

Kurapika langsung menoleh ke sumber kartu itu berasal. Dilihatnya Hisoka, dengan senyuman mengerikannya, bersama dengan Machi di sana.

BRUAAAKKK!

Kurapika dapat mendengar suara pukulan keras dari arah belakangnya. Dia pun sontak menoleh ke belakang. Matanya lebih membulat lagi, ketika melihat sahabat-sahabatnya, Gon, Leorio, dan Killua berhasil memukul seorang pria yang hendak menyerangnya dari belakang tadi.

"Kalian!" seru Kurapika tak percaya.

"Wah! Aku tak menyangka dapat melihat kau emosi seperti ini, sampai tak sadar kalau ada orang yang hendak menyerangmu! Dasar ceroboh!" ejek Leorio.

Kurapika langsung merasakan sesuatu yang keras menotoknya di bagian bahu, hingga ia langsung merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mati, hingga ia kehilangan kesadaran. Sebelum tertarik oleh gravitasi, seorang pemuda langsung menangkapnya, dan langsung membawanya pergi, atau singkatnya, dia menculik Kurapika.

"Kurapika!" seru Kuroro hendak mengejar Kurapika, kalau puluhan orang tak menghalanginya.

Dengan sekali kibasan pisau, Kuroro sukses membuat puluhan orang itu terluka, namun tidak mati. Dengan segera ia kembali mengejar Kurapika, namun ia dihalangi lagi. Entah kenapa sedari tadi jumlah pasukan itu semakin bertambah saja.

Sebelum Kuroro mencabut nyawa mereka, Killua dan Machi langsung mencabut nyawa mereka duluan.

"Pergilah Danchou! Kami akan halangi mereka!" ucap Machi menyerang seorang pemuda dengan benang nen-nya.

Tanpa ia sadari seorang pria lain hendak menyerangnya dari belakang, namun segera ditangkis oleh Killua. Machi terkejut melihat pemandangan itu. "Kau…!" gumam Machi.

"Cepat tolong Kurapika dan Ritsu!" seru Killua menunjukkan senyumnya.

Kuroro tersenyum SANGAT tipis. Ia pun segera berlari dengan cepatnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Berpuluh-puluh orang hendak menyerangnya, namun segera terhalangi oleh anggota Ryodan, dan sahabat-sahabat Kurapika. Kuroro dapat merasakan aura Hisoka, Machi, Shizuku, Shalnark, Feitan, Franklin, dan Phinx hadir di tempat itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurapika perlahan membuka matanya, hingga menampakkan Kristal sapphire yang redup itu. Ia langsung tersadar bahwa saat ini dia sedang berada dalam sebuah bangunan tua. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan rantai, yang terhubung dengan tembok.

Kurapika mencoba menghancurkan rantai yang melilitnya dengan sekuat tenaga, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Rantai itu pasti dialiri nen. Ia juga bisa merasakan, bahwa ruangan ini dilapisi dengan In. Kurapika tak tahu, siapa orang yang bisa melakukan tahap nen sampai seperti itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, nona Lucifer?" sebuah suara yang familiar langsung terdengar. Kurapika pun sontak menoleh ke sumber suara.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat gadis berambut coklat, menggendong Ritsuka yang saat ini berkespresi tenang seperti biasa. Kurapika mengenal gadis yang menggendong Ritsuka itu.

"Yumeko!" ucap Kurapika mulai emosi. Matanya pun kembali berwarna merah. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini!"

Mata coklat Yumeko membulat ketika melihat mata merah Kurapika. "Kau dari klan Kuruta…?" tanya Yumeko tak percaya.

"Ya! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau punya dendam padaku?"

Seringai langsung terlihat di wajah Yumeko. "Kau itu benar-benar wanita gila!"

Kurapika menyerngit heran.

"Kudengar, klan Kuruta adalah salah satu korban pembantaian besar-besaran oleh Gen'ei Ryodan. Tapi… kenapa kau malah menikah dengan pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan, Kuroro Lucifer?" tanya Yumeko tajam.

Kurapika tertegun. Yang dikatakan Yumeko memang benar. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencintai pria yang awalnya sangat ia dendami? Namun ia tetap saja diam, tak ingin, atau tepatnya 'ragu' untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yumeko.

"Oooohh! Aku tahu! Kau sengaja menikah dengannya, agar kau bisa mendekatinya, lalu menghabisinya, ketika ia lengah? Atauu… kau sengaja menyerahkan dirimu untuk menjadi mainannya, agar kau tak dibunuh?" ucap Yumeko dengan nada meremehkan.

Hati Kurapika serasa di tusuk ribuan paku mendengar perkataan Yumeko barusan. Kenapa gadis berambut coklat itu bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu? Padahal Kurapika tulus mencintai Kuroro dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Jaga mulutmu!" bentak Kurapika. "Siapa kau, yang seenaknya saja berkata begitu! Sungguh menyedihkan!"

Yumeko menyeringai lebar. "Aku?" tatapannya langsung menajam. "Aku adalah putri terakhir, keluarga Antwolf, keluarga besar yang JUGA menjadi salah satu korban dari ulah suamimu itu!" ucap Yumeko tajam.

Kurapika tertegun. Otak pintarnya langsung berpikir, bahwa tujuan Yumeko ialah membalas dendam pada Kuroro, sama seperti dirinya selang tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia hanya bisa diam, tak berani berkata-kata. Kurapika seakan mengerti perasaan Yumeko saat ini. Tapi kenapa sasarannya malah Ritsuka?

Mata Kurapika berangsung biru kembali. "Yumeko…" ucapnya mulai tenang. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi… kumohon… jangan bawa-bawa Ritsuka dalam hal ini…"

Mata Yumeko membulat ketika melihat mata Kurapika menjadi buram oleh air mata.

"Kau boleh mebunuhku, atau bahkan menyiksaku terlebih dahulu! Tapi kumohon… tolong lepaskan Ritsuka dan… maafkan Kuroro…"

Yumeko menggertakkan giginya. Pelukannya pada Ritsuka semakin mengerat, sukses membuat Ritsuka merasakan sakit.

"Maaf? Memaafkan monster tak berhati itu? Yang benar saja!" ujar Yumeko. Seringaipun kembali mengembang di wajah cantiknya. "Akan kuperlihatkan dia, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita cintai dengan keadaan mengenaskan, dihadapan kita sendiri!"

Mata Kurapika membulat. Giginya gemerutuk di dalam mulutnya. Ia tak tahu lagi, apa yang harus dia lakukan. Memang Kurapika bernasib sama dengan Yumeko, namun mereka berbeda prinsip. Dulunya Kurapika hendak menghabisi Gen'ei Ryodan untuk membalas dendam. Namun Yumeko malah ingin membuat Kuroro merasakan sakit yang sama, dengan mengorbankan nyawa tak berdosa. Tentu saja Kurapika tak akan melakukan itu, karena ia sudah tahu rasanya. Sejahat-jahatnya seorang manusia, dia pasti tetap punya hati setidaknya pada satu orang saja. Seperti hal-nya Ubogin. Sejahat-jahatnya dia, sebanyak-banyaknya nyawa tak bersalah yang lepas olehnya, dia tetap setia dengan Kuroro.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukan itu pada Kuroro!" bentak Kurapika.

Yumeko tersenyum meremehkan. "Lantas kau mau apa?"

Kurapika langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok belakang dengan begitu keras, sukses membulatkan mata Yumeko.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Kurapika menunduk, menahan sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia lalu mendongkak, menatap Yumeko miris. "Setidaknya Kuroro tak melihat proses kematianku yang mengenaskan olehmu! Aku tak akan membiarkan Kuroro merasakan sakit yang kau maksud! Setidaknya dia tak akan terlalu sedih ketika mengetahui kalau aku tewas oleh diriku sendiri, dan bukan karena dia gagal melindungiku!" ucap Kurapika tersenyum miris.

Yumeko bungkam.

DWAGGGHHHH!

"Hentikan!" bentak Yumeko ketika benturan kedua sukses Kurapika lakukan. "Atau kubunuh anak ini!" ancam Yumeko.

Kurapika menatap Ritsuka yang ada di gendongan Yumeko dengan pandangan kabur. Belakang kepalanya kini yang semula berwarna kuning keemasan,s ekarang sudah berwarna merah oleh darah.

"Aku yakin kau tak bisa melakukannya!" lawan Kurapika santai. "Kulihat kau begitu menyayangi Ritsu… dari tatapan matamu… sedendam apapun kau dengan Kuroro, namun kau tak akan mampu membunuh bayi yang selama ini kau rawat!"

Yumeko bagaikan terkepung dengan perkataan Kurapika.

"Siaaal! Kalau begitu kau saja yang mati duluan! Aku bosan menunggu si Lucifer itu!" teriak Yumeko langsung menusuk perut Kurapika.

Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna. Ia bisa merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ada yang aneh dengan pisau milik Yumeko. Pisau itu… mengandung racun.

"Ini yang kumaksud membunuhmu secara perlahan! Toxin yang ada pada pisau ini akan menyebar di seluruh tubuhmu dalam waktu tiga menit!" ucap Yumeko menyeringai.

'Siaaaall!' gerutu Kurapika dalam hati. Racun itu semakin menyebar saja.

BRUAAAAAKKKKK!

Pintu ruangan itu langsung terbuka akibat tendangan dari Kuroro. Yumeko pun menoleh ke sumber suara, sedangkan Kurapika saat ini menunduk lemah, menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah akibat racun yang menyebar di tubuhnya. Sebentar lagi Kurapika akan mati.

"Kau…!" gumam Kuroro manatap super tajam pada Yumeko.

"Hahahaha! Waktunya tepat sekali! Sebentar lagi kekasihmu ini akan berpisah dengamu!" ucap Yumeko menyeringai terpaksa. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Mati. Kuroro pasti akan membunuhnya. Namun ia sudah puas, membuat Kuroro merasakan sakit yang jauh melebihi sakit luka luar.

"Kurapika…" lirih Kuroro pelan.

Dugaan Yumeko benar. Saat ini dendamnya sudah terbalaskan, tanpa ia harus membunuh Ritsuka. Kuroro langsung mengeluarkna pisau Benz-nya, dan langsung menyerang Yumeko dengan sekali kibasan. Yumeko hanya memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum puas, siap menerima serangan Kuroro.

"Kuroro!" teriakan Kurapika barusan sukses menghentikan Kuroro. Pria itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Dilihatnya Kurapika menatapnya dengan pandangan lemah. Darah mulai bercucuran melalui mulutnya. Pandangannya semakin meredup. Wajahnya pun semakin memucat.

"Jangan membunuhnya. Kumohon…" ucapan Kurapika barusan sukses mengagetkan Kuroro dan Yumeko.

"Apa maksudmu Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro tak percaya. Tangannya kini sudah semakin sakit jika tak membunuh gadis yang saat ini ada di dekatnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi… jangan sekalipun mencoba untuk membunuhnya! Atau aku takkan mengampunimu!" kesadaran Kurapika pun akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

Kuroro mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Bruuaakkk!

Pukulan Kuroro langsung mendarat di tengkuk Yumeko, sukses menghilangkan kesadaran gadis itu. Ia pun langsung mengambil Ritsuka sebelum ia jatuh bersama Yumeko.

Kuroro memeluk putrinya itu erat. Meski tubuh Ritsuka begitu bergetar, namun wajah Ritsuka masih saja datar.

Kuroro langsung berlari menuju Kurapika, yang waktunya sudah tak lama lagi.

Dipeganngya rantai yang mengikat Kurapika dengan sebelah tangannya, dan satu tangannya lagi menggendong Ritsuka. Ia memusatkan energi-nya dalam satu titik, dan,

Prang!

Rantai yang melilit Kurapika langsung hancur. Ternyata rantai itu tak sekuat rantai Kurapika.

Kurapika pun terjatuh, namun Kuroro segera menangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

Ia lalu duduk di lantai, mengurung Kurapika dan Ritsuka dalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya dua perempuan itu dengan begitu erat.

"Kurapika… bertahanlah…!" lirih Kuroro semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Darah Kurapika bisa mengenai Ritsuka yang ada di dekatnya. Kuroro dapat merasakan perubahan gerakan dari Ritsuka. Ia melemahkan pelukannya, hendak melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hickk…"

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat Ritsuka, menatap ibunya dengan pandangan buram. Tangan kecil Ritsuka memegang pelan pipi Kurapika yang terasa dingin.

"Hickk…"

"Ritsu?"

"Hwweeeeea! Hweeeee!" tangisan Ritsuka pun pecah, ketika melihat ibunya yang terjemput ajal.

Mata Kuroro membulat ketika melihat putrinya, akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia merasa sungguh senang, ternyata anaknya irtu normal saja, dan tidak bisu seperti yang dikhawatirkannya. Namun kesenangan itu berakhir seketika ketika ia merasakan detak jantung Kurapika semakin lemah.

Deg.

Deg…

Deg…

Hingga akhirnya tak terdengar apa-apa lagi…

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Fuiiiihh! Akhirnya chapter 5 selesaaaaaiii!<p>

Natsu seneng banget akhirnya bisa nyelesein chapter ini!

Natsu juga mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih, buat Pearl-chan yang udah ngasih saran buat Natsu! Sungguh! Itu sangat membantu!

Ohya, Natsu ngerjain fic ini semalaman penuh, mulai dari jam 10 malam, sampai satu! Setelah ngerjainnya, Natsu mengerjakan PR Natsu! Dan akhirnya Natsu publish fic ini jam setengah lima, setelah Natsu dari jalan-jalan di fandom Naruto dulu! *curcol*

Setelah Natsu baca ulang fic ini, Natsu pikir sih, ceritanya makin norak aja! Banyak kata-kata yang diulang-ulang saja, atau singkatnya 'pemborosan kata.' Selain tuh, Natsu ngerasa kalo di sini Kurapika nee-chan banyak bicara banget! Kok bisa yah? *plakkk!* tanggapan reader gimana? Mohon utarakan lewat review…^^

Yosh! makasih banyak buat para reader yang udah nge-review chapter sebelumnya! Yang login MUNGKIN Natsu udah bales lewat PM. Kalo merasa review anda belum Natsu bales, silahkan protes!^^ Dan ini balasan buat yang gak login :

* * *

><p>. <strong>Kay Inizaki-chan :<br>***sembunyi di belakang Kuroro*  
>Nggak koookk! Natsu bener masih newbie! Belum genap setahun, Natsu gabung! Jauh banget dari kata 'profesional' !<br>Tapi Natsu seneng kalo Kay-chan suka ama fic abal Natsuuu! Makasih yah Kay-chaaann!  
>Kyaaaa! Ampuuuunn! *bungkuk-bungkuk*<br>Happy New Year jugaaaa…! *udah telat woooiii!*  
>Makasih udah R&amp;R yah Kay-chaaaannn!<p>

**. Kiyui Tsukiyoshi :  
><strong>Makasih udah R&R Kiyui-chaaaann!  
>Hahahahaha! Makasih udah bilang keren! Natsu seneng!^^<br>Kyaaaa! Jangan donk Kiyui-chaaaann…! *sujud2*

* * *

><p>Yosh! itu aja! Sekali lagi makasih banyak yaaaahh…^^<p>

Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu minta review anda lagi? Mau ngasih konkrit, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Lanjut tidaknya fanfic ini, ditentukan dari review kaliaaaannn! X3

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE…

.

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	6. My Daughter

Hai minnaaaa…!

Natsu update lagiii!

Telat yah? Gomen! Soalnya Natsu baru ada idenya sekarang!

So, langsung baca aja!

Happy read…^^

.

* * *

><p><span>Cerita sebelumnya :<span>

"Siaaal! Kalau begitu kau saja yang mati duluan! Aku bosan menunggu si Lucifer itu!" teriak Yumeko langsung menusuk perut Kurapika.

Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna. Ia bisa merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ada yang aneh dengan pisau milik Yumeko. Pisau itu… mengandung racun.

…

Kurapika pun terjatuh, namun Kuroro segera menangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

Ia lalu duduk di lantai, mengurung Kurapika dan Ritsuka dalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya dua perempuan itu dengan begitu erat.

Mata Kuroro membulat ketika melihat putrinya, akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia merasa sungguh senang, ternyata anaknya irtu normal saja, dan tidak bisu seperti yang dikhawatirkannya. Namun kesenangan itu berakhir seketika ketika ia merasakan detak jantung Kurapika semakin lemah.

Hingga akhirnya tak terdengar apa-apa lagi…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Wareware No Ryōhō**

Story by : **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Rated : **T**, -semi **M** mungkin?

Genre : **Romance** and **Family**

Pairing : **Kuroro** nii-kun cuman buat **Kurapika** nee-chan

**WARNING : Abal**,** norak**,** GaJe**,** OOC**, kalo fic ini, bisa dibilang **AU** gak yah? jelek,** typo** bertebaran bagaikan debu di kamar author, pokoknya fic ini **hancur**-sehancur-hancurnya!

Summary : Setelah menikah, Mungkin, untuk kedepan, mereka akan menerima banyak masalah. Tapi Kurapika tahu, kalau dia bisa mengatasinya bersama Kuroro, yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya dalam suka, maupun duka

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read…**

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 : My Daughter<p>

.

Kurapika perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan permata sapphire yang terlihat buram.

Ia baru sadar, bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada dalam sebuah ruangan kosong dan gelap, tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Tak ada luka sedikitpun di sekujur tubuhnya yang terbalut baju terusan berwarna putih tipis selutut.

Kurapika lalu melihat tangannya, yang terlihat sangat tipis seolah akan menghilang itu. Senyuman miris pun terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Apa aku… sudah mati?" gumamnya.

Ia baru ingat, insiden ketika Yumeko, salah satu korban pembantaian besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh Gen'ei Ryodan, menancapkan sebilah pisau beracun di perutnya. Setelah itu, ia sudah tak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi.

Namun Kurapika dapat medengar suara tangisan seorang bayi, di ujung kematiannya. Suara orang yang begitu hangat… rasanya Kurapika terus ingin mendengar suara itu.

Namun apa daya, saat ini ia sudah tiada. Hanya ada kenangan yang ditinggalkannya… pada Kuroro, dan juga teman-temannya…

Air mata Kurapika tak keluar setetespun, meski saat ini sakit yang ia rasakan di hatinya jauh lebih sakit dibanding sakit karena luka parah. Kurapika meremas dada kirinya, saking sakitnya di bagian sana. Ia langsung saja jatuh terduduk, sambil memegangi dadanya.

Ia lalu teringat suaminya… putrinya… teman-temannya… semuanya telah ia tinggalkan dalam duka.

Kurapika lalu melihat sepercah cahaya meneranginya. Kurapika meletakkan tangannya di depan matanya, berusaha mengurangi silau yang menerpa wajah pucatnya.

Di sana, ia dapat melihat orang-orang sukunya. Suku Kuruta… orang-orang yang telah ia khianati. Ia bisa melihat ayah, ibu, serta keluarganya yang lain… di ujung cahaya itu.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Kurapika. Tak ia sangka, ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya kembali. Kurapika pun berlari, berusaha mencapai mereka, dan memeluk ayah dan ibunya jika itu bisa…

Namun ketika Kurapika sudah dekat dengan mereka, ia baru sadar bahwa seluruh keluarganya menatapnya begitu tajam. Wanita itu langsung merasa canggung, plus kaget melihat tatapan dari banyaknya pasang mata merah itu.

"Hina sekali! Kau mati untuk monster yang sudah membunuh seluruh sukumu, Kurapika!" kata seorang Pria berambut pirang, dengan mata merah, yang diketahui adalah ayah Kurapika.

Kurapika bungkam. Ia langsung berhenti berlari, menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan bingung dan tak percaya.

"Kau bahkan tak pantas untuk menatap kami!" hardik wanita berambut orange, berparas seperti Kurapika, yang diketahui adalah ibunya.

Kurapika langsung tahu, bahwa maksud dari mereka itu Kuroro. Yah… Kurapika memang mati untuk Kuroro.

Ia ingin bilang, kalau ia sangat mencintai Kuroro. Namun entah mengapa tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Kau tak pantas, berada diantara kami Kurapika!" seru seluruh anggota Kuruta tajam, secara bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika tak merasakan sesuatu di bawah kakinya untuk berpijak. Matanya membulat sempurna, ketika melihat di bawahnya terdapat api hitam yang menyala-nyala. Teriakan-teriakan dan jeritan terdengar membahana di bawah sana. Kurapika pun langsung terjatuh ke bawah.

Neraka…

Itukah yang pantas untuknya?

Kurapika menutup matanya. Waktu seolah berjalan begitu lambat. Tubuhnya perlahan jatuh ke dalam gejolak api hitam itu. Senyuman miris terukir di wajah cantiknya.

'_Kuroro… Ritsuka… Gon… Killua… Senritsu… Neon… semuanya…_' semakin lama tubuh Kurapika semakin tertarik ke bawah. '_Aku sayang kalian… selamat tinggal…'_

Grebb…

Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna, ketika merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Sebuah tangan kekar yang terasa dingin, namun hangat. Memang membingungkan, tetapi itulah yang dirasakan Kurapika.

"Kurapika…"

Kurapika segera mendongkak ke atas…

.

**~Ware Ware No Ry****ō****h****ō**

.

Mata Kurapika yang basah terbuka begitu saja.

Ia baru terbangun dari mimpi terburuk, yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya.

Kurapika langsung sadar, bahwa saat ini ia berada di sebuah tempat yang didominasi dengan warna putih. Bau obat, serta bahan kimia menyeruak di sana. Pasti saat ini ia berada di rumah sakit.

Di tangan kirinya tertancap jarum, yang menghubungan nadinya dengan cairan infuse. Di tubuhnya terbalut banyak perban, terutama bagian perutnya. Wanita itu bisa merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian sana.

Ketika Kurapika ingin bangun, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berat menahan dadanya, membuatnya sulit untuk bangkit, terutama dengan kondosinya yang sangat lemah.

Sepasang tangan kecil menggenggam dada Kurapika erat. Terdengar dengkuran kecil dari sana. Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna, ketika melihat bayi berambut hitam yang berusia sekita enam bulan sedang tertidur pulas di atas dadanya.

"Ritsuka…" gumam Kurapika dengan suara parau. Ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Ritsuka lagi.

Cairan bening langsung keluar di matanya. Ia pun bangun dengan perlahan, tanpa membagunkan Ritsuka. Tangan kirinya menyangga punggung gadis kecil itu agar Ritsuka tetap nyaman berada di pelukannya. Kurapika juga langsung sadar, kehangatan menyeruak di tangan kanannya.

Segera ia menoleh ke sana. Dilihatnya pria yang paling disayangi dan dicintainya… Kuroro Lucifer… saat ini sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di kursi dekat sisi ranjang Kurapika. Mulai dari dada hingga kepalanya terbaring di atas ranjang. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam tangan kiri Kurapika erat, yang ia letakkan di pipinya.

Kurapika sudah tak sanggup membendung air matanya. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja bagaikan waduk yang bocor. Tangan kirinya semakin mempereat pelukannya pada Ritsuka. Sedangkan tangan kanannya membalas genggaman tangan Kuroro dengan begitu erat. Tak disangkanya… ia bisa bertemu dengan dua manusia yang paling disayanginya.

Namun tanpa Kurapika sadari, gerakannya serta isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya itu sukses membangunkan Kuroro dan Ritsuka. Mereka berdua perlahan-lahan membuka mata, berusaha bangkit dari rasa kantuk.

Mata Kuroro membulat sempurna, ketika melihat Kurapika yang menatapnya dengan mata yang basah.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kuroro langsung memeluk tubuh lemah itu begitu erat, serta Ritsuka yang berada di pelukan Kurapika. Tak mengubris bahwa saat ini Kurapika pasti merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin memeluk wanita itu dengan sangat erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku… sangat mengkhawatirkanmu…" lirih Kuroro semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Tangan kanan Kurapika pun perlahan membalas pelukan Kuroro, tak kalah eratnya. "Kuroro…" gumam Kurapika serasa ingin menangis.

Setelah berpelukan selama beberapa menit, Kuroro pun melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya mata Kurapika dengan sangat lembut, begitu pula dengan Kurapika.

Mata mereka berdua langsung tertuju pada Ritsuka, yang menatap ibunya dengan tatapan polos, namun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Ritsuka pun langsung mencengkram baju rumah sakit yang dikenakanm dengan Kurapika, dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya, seperti mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna, ketika melihat putrinya yang tak pernah menangis, akhirnya menangis juga.

Kurapika senang dan terharu bukan main. Dipeluknya tubuh kecil Ritsuka dengan begitu erat. Kuroro hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan senyuman tipis, namun terkesan lembut.

"Hweeee! Hweeee!" tangisan Ritsuka membahana di kamar vip rumah sakit itu.

"Akhirnya Ritsu menangis untuk pertama kalinya…!" ucap Kurapika terharu.

"Bukan yang pertama kalinya," ucap Kuroro seraya duduk di sisi ranjang, dekat Kurapika. "Sejak kau pingsan, ia terus saja menagis untukmu…" ucap Kuroro mencium singkat bibir Kurapika.

"Kuroro…" lirih Kurapika, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ritsuka yang masih terisak di pelukannya.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih…" lirih Kurapika semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Ritsuka,

Kuroro tersenyum tipis pada Kurapika. Ia lalu turun dari ranjang. "Akan kupanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu," ucap Kuroro seraya meninggalkan tempat itu. Kurapika hanya menatap Kuroro lembut.

.

**~Ware Ware No Ry****ō****h****ō**

.

"Kurapikaaaa!" seru Gon langsung saja memeluk Kurapika, begitu ia masuk ke kamar Kurapika.

"Gon…" gumam Kurapika hanya memegangi bahu bocah yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu.

"Yo!" sapa Killua santai, meski saat ini dia juga senang bukan main, seperti yang Gon rasakan.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir tau!" ucap Leorio menjitak kepala Kurapika. Si gadis blonde itu hanya menatap Leorio penuh kesal.

Tak lama setelah itu, masuklah Tuan Nostrad, Neon, Senritsu dan Bashou. Ruangan itu benar-benar sudah sangat padat. Tapi bukannya merasa panas atau apa, Kurapika malah sangat menikmati momen bahagia ini, bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar, Kurapika…" ucap Tuan Nostrad memeluk pelan tubuh Kurapika.

"Terima kasih, Tuan…" ucap Kurapika membalas pelukan Kurapika.

"Sudah cukup kasih sayangnya!" ucap Neon cemberut, sambil menarik tangan tuan Nostrad seolah tak terima papanya memeluk Kurapika.

Namun bukannya Neon mengejek Kurapika, gadis itu malah langsung memeluk Kurapika erat. Semua orang di ruangan itu, termasuk Kurapika terkejut bukan main.

"Kau itu memang cewek paling bodoh!" bentak Neon, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya di bahu Kurapika yang keras itu.

Kurapika tersenyum lembut, sambil membalas pelukan Neon. "Terima kasih, nona…" ucap Kurapika. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah menganggap Neon sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Neon lalu melepas pelukannya, dan menghapus sisa air mata di sekitar matanya. Kurapika hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Ohya, mana Kuroro dan Ritsuka?" tanya Leorio memperhatikan sekeliling. "Padahal tadi dia yang menelpon kami!"

"Mereka berdua sedang keluar membeli makanan. Entah kenapa Rituka merengek minta ikut dengan ayahnya! Terpaksa Kuroro membawa Ritruka!" jelas Kurapika. Ternyata Kuroro menelpon teman-teman Kurapika, agar menjaganya, selagi ia pergi.

Kurapika dan teman-temannya pun bercengkrama bersama. Mereka saling bercerita, bercanda, dan tertawa. Benar-benar suasana yang dirindukan oleh Kurapika.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kenapa kau menyuruh mereka pulang?" tanya Kuroro seraya meletakkan makanannya di atas meja. Ritsuka yang sedang tertidur lelap berada di gendongannya.

"Hm, soalnya sekarang 'kan masih malam! Aku tak mau merepotkan mereka!" jawab Kurapika.

Kuroro lalu meletakkan Ritsuka dengan lembut di ranjang bayi yang terbuat dari kayu, yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia lalu duduk di sisi ranjang tempat Kurapika terduduk saat ini. Digenggamnya tangan sang istri dengan begitu erat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kuroro.

"Aku baik-baik saja…"

Hening…

"Kuroro…" panggil Kurapika lirih.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada banyak yang ingin kutanyakan…"

"Tanya saja!"

"Kenapa aku masih bisa selamat, dari racun Yumeko? Dan… dimana ia sekarang… berapa lama aku pingsan…?" tanya Kurapika berturut-turut.

"Kau koma selama setengah bulan, atau lebih tepatnya 18 hari. 18 hari yang lalu… kukira kau sudah mati. Detak jantungmu berhenti… namun gadis berambut coklat itu langsung terbangun, dan memberikan obat panawar racun untukmu… setelah itu dia pergi…" jelas Kuroro.

'Anggap saja penawar itu hadiah untuk si pirang itu. Karena… dia telah menarikku dari kegelapan balas dendam…' Kuroro ingat perkataan terakhir Yumeko, sebelum ia pergi.

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana aku bisa selamat?" pinta Kurapika.

Kuroro menghela nafas. "Aku segera meminumkan obat penawar itu untukmu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Jantungmu tak kunjung berdetak. Ritsuka pun tak henti-hentinya menangis. Aku pun segera membawamu ke rumah sakit. Awalnya mereka menolak untuk merawatmu, karena mereka bilang bahwa kau sudah mati. Namun aku mengancam mereka, hingga akhirnya kau pun diberi kamar di rumah sakit ini…" Kurapika masih meperhatikan penjelasan Kuroro dengan seksama. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlewat dari pikirannya.

"Sejak saat itu, Ritsuka terus saja berada di sampingmu, tak mau pisah sedikitpun. Namun dihari ke-7 sejak kau pingsan… detak jantungmu kembali berdetak…" sambung Kuroro.

Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna mendengar penjelasan Kuroro. Apa itu bisa terjadi di dunia ini? Hidup kembali? Tak mungkin 'kan…?

"Ba—bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kurapika tak percaya.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi… aku punya dugaan…"

"Dugaan?"

Tatapan Kuroro meruncing ke depan. "Memang penawar racun dari gadis berambut coklat itu lah yang menyelamatkanmu. Tapi aku juga berpikir, bahwa… Ritsuka lah yang membuatmu hidup kembali…" ucap Kuroro sukses membulatkan mata Kurapika untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dia 'kan masih bayi!" ucap Kurapika tak percaya.

"Sadarlah Kurapika! Ritsuka itu anak dari pasangan pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan, dan pengguna rantai sekaligus Hunter yang hebat!"

Kurapika terdiam. Yang dikatakan Kuroro ada benarnya juga. Sejak awal Kurapika memang berpikir, bahwa Ritsuka bukan anak biasa. Tanda yang berada di lehernya juga bisa membuktikan itu.

"Aku tahu…" lirih Kurapika menunduk. "Dia anak kita…"

Kuroro menatap Kurapika lembut. Ia bisa melihat tubuh wanita yang ada di depannya sedang bergetar. Kurapika seolah melihat neraka di depan matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroro menempelkan tangannya di dahi Kurapika, namun bukannya panas yang ia rasakan, malah terasa dingin.

"Sebelum aku sadar... aku mimpi buruk…" lirih Kurapika. Kuroro yang menggenggam tangan Kurapika bisa merasakan dingin menyeruak di tangan wanita itu.

"Mimpi?"

Kurapika pun bercerita tentang mimpi yang dialaminya, kemarin. Kuroro menedengarkan cerita Kurapika dengan seksama.

"Aku takut… keluargaku murka padaku… mereka semua membenciku! Aku akan terjerumus ke neraka!" ucap Kurapika gemetaran.

Kuroro yang melihatnya lansgung memeluk tubuh Kurapika dengan begitu erat. "Tenanglah…" ucap Kuroro menanamkan wajah Kurapika di dadanya, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku… aku yang telah merebut segala kebahagiaanmu. Aku yang membuatmu mencintaiku. Jadi… meski kau dibenci dan akan masuk ke neraka,"

Kuroro semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kita harus terus bersama…"

Kurapika tertegun. Dia pun membalas pelukan Kuroro dengan begitu erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan pria itu. Hanya Kuroro… dan Ritsuka lah… yang dimilikinya saat ini.

Yah, dia memang adalah seorang pengkhianat, yang telah mengotori nama suku Kuruta. Namun sekarang ia lebih terfokus pada keluarganya yang sekarang. Apalagi dia memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap Ritsuka, putrinya dan Kuroro.

.

09.00 malam,

Kuroro nampak menyuapi Ritsuka, yang berada di pelukan Kurapika. Kurapika tertawa geli, melihat tingkah Kuroro yang tak biasanya. Senyuman itu… senyuman yang dikeluarkan Kuroro… begitu hangat. Bukan senyuman palsu yang sering ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Tak disangkanya mesin pembunuh seperti Kuroro bisa bertingkah 'benar-benar seperti' seorang 'ayah.'

"Buka mulutmu Ritsu!" perintah Kuroro mencoba untuk menyuapi Ritsuka lagi.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin dia mengerti ucapanmu!" ejek Kurapika tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa dia mengerti…" elak Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

Kurapika lalu melihat keluar jendela, menatap bintang-bintang yang kerlap-kerlip di langit. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah cantiknya. Ia jadi teringat, tatapan orang-orang sukunya, yang begitu tajam terhadapnya di dalam mimpi.

Mungkin itu bukan mimpi. Kurapika tahu, bahwa saat itu dia benar-benar sudah di depan pintu kematian. Namun tangan kekar yang telah menyelamatkannya waktu itu, telah menariknya kembali ke kehidupan. Andai saja saat itu ia terjatuh ke dalam kobaran api hitam yang menyala-nyala itu, bisa dipastikan ia tak akan selamat.

Kurapika tahu, bahwa tangan itu adalah tangan Kuroro… dan cahaya itu adalah cahaya dari Ritsuka…

'_Semuanya, maafkan aku…_' batin Kurapika menatap bintang, seolah sedang berbicara pada anggota keluarganya. "Tapi aku mencintainya…" gumam Kurapika sangat kecil.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?" tanya Kuroro, mendengar gumaman kecil dan tak jelas dari Kurapika.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa!" bohong Kurapika tersenyum tipis. "Aku mau menyuapi Ritsu yah!" pinta Kurapika langsung mengambil mangkuk bubur di tangan Kuroro. Kuroro yang melihat tingkah Kurapika hanya tersenyum tipis.

'_Lupakan segala bebanmu tentang Kuruta, Kurapika… sekarang kau adalah seorang Lucifer…_' batin Kuroro.

.

**~Wareware No Ryoho~**

.

Sebulan kemudian…

Tanpa disangka, tanpa diduga, tak dapat dipercaya, sejak Ritsuka menangis untuk pertama kalinya, gadis kecil tanpa ekspresi dulu, sekarang berubah 180 derajat menjadi bayi yang rewel.

Kedua orang tuanya, Kuroro dan Kurapika menjadi kewalahan mengurusinya, terutama Kurapika. Ritsuka semakin nakal saja. Dia sering merusak barang-barang di rumah, jika Kuroro dan Kurapika lengah. Dan pada malam harinya, Ritsuka sering saja menangis. Dengan terpaksa Kurapika harus bangun, dan menenangkannya.

Seperti halnya saat ini,

"Ritsuka!" teriak Kurapika segera berlari dan mengambil anaknya, ketika melihat Ritsuka sedang merangkak di dekat kompor.

"Baaa…" ucap Ritsuka polos.

"Kau ini nakal sekali sih!" kesal Kurapika, seraya keluar dari dapur itu. Kuroro sedang tak ada di rumah, sehingga Kurapika harus menjaga Ritsuka sendirian.

Wanita itu lalu meletakkan Ritsuka dia dalam sebuah pagar bayi sejengkal lebih tinggi dari Ritsuka dan seluas 4 x 4 meter itu.

Kurapika lalu menuju dapur, hendak memasak air. Sebenarnya ia ingin meminta tolong pada Gon, Killua, Leorio, ataupun Senritsu untuk membantunya menjaga Ritsuka selagi ia sibuk dengan urusan rumah tangga. Namun rasanya ia juga tidak enak, karena telah sering merepotkan mereka.

Kalau menyewa baby sitter, hell no! Ia sudah kapok, menyerahkan Ritsuka pada orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Huuuuhh…" Kurapika menghela nafas panjang, sebelum ia meletakkan teko di atas kompor. "Jadi ibu itu memang tak segampang yang kukira…" gumamnya.

Kurapika memerhartikan jam yang menempel di dinding. Pukul 04.00 sore.

BRUAAAKKK!

Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna, ketika mendengar suara keributan dari luar, tepatnya tempat Ritsuka berada. Dengan cepat ia segera berlari, menuju Rtsuka.

Dilihatnya rak buku yang terjatuh, dengan Ritsuka yang ada di dekatnya. Kurapika segera berlari, dan menggendong Ritsuka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kurapika khawatir, tentu saja pada Ritsuka yang 100% tak bisa menjawab.

Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada pagar kecil, tempat yang seharusnya Ritsuka berada itu, dalam keadaan utuh-utuh saja. Kurapika jadi bingung, kenapa Ritsuka bisa keluar dari sana. Tak mungkin 'kan, dia melompat ataupun memanjat? Selain itu… bagaimana mungkin seorang bayi berumur 7 bulan bisa menjatuhkan rak buku yang besar seperti itu?

Kurapika memperhatikan Ritsuka yang tertawa dengan polosnya, kepada dirinya. Entah mengapa rasa kesal dan marah Kurapika sirna begitu saja, ketika melihat senyuman polos dari putrinya itu.

"Baiklaaah! Aku kalah!" ucap Kurapika seraya memasukkan Ritsuka kembali ke dalam pagarnya, dan membetulkan posisi rak buku yang sudah dijatuhkan Ritsuka.

Kurapika pun menyusun buku-buku yang terjatuh kembali, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah putrinya. Sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi. Sejak penculikan Ritsuka, anak itu menjadi sangat nakal dan rewel. Perubahan besar sangat mencolok padanya.

Setelah selesal menyusun rapi buku-buku tersebut, Kurapika lalu duduk di dekat pagar Ritsuka, dan mengambil gadis kecil yang ada di dalamnya. Kurapika mencoba untuk mengajak Ritsuka untuk bermain.

Wanita berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah lucu dari putrinya, tanpa sadar sesuatu terjadi di dapurnya.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam ia habiskan untuk bersama putrinya, Kurapika bisa mencium bau aneh dari dapur.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Kurapika segera menurunkan Ritsuka dari pangkuannya, dan lekas menuju dapur.

Dilihatnya teko tempat dia tadi memasak air sudah gosong, dengan air yang bertumpahan. Kurapika dengan malas, mematikan kompor itu.

Namun tanpa sengaja, tangannya harus terkena percikan air mendidih yang sangat panas ketika ia mengangkat teko tersebut. Memang tak terlalu panas, untuk seorang Hunter seperti Kurapika. Tapi tetap saja itu menimbulkan luka di tangan mulus wanita itu.

"Sialan!" decak Kurapika kesal, sebelum ia membereskan semuanya, termasuk tangannya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Aku pulang…"

Kuroro masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang gelap. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tapi kenapa semua lampu sudah mati? Tak mungkin 'kan, seorang Kuroro Lucifer telat membayar tagihan listrik?

Kuroro lalu menaikkan seklar lampu yang ada di ruang tengah. Ruangan yang tadi gelap dan hitam itu, kini menjadi terang.

Mata Kuroro langsung tertuju pada Kurapika, yang saat ini terbaring di lantai, dengan Ritsuka yang ada di atasnya, juga sedang tertidur pulas. Terlihat jelas, raut kelelahan di wajah wanita itu.

Kuroro lalu memperhatikan seisi rumah. Benar-benar berantakan. Sofa-sofa sudah meninggalkan tempatnya yang semula, mainan berserakan dimana-mana, buku-buku pun berserakan.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu Kurapika pasti sangat kewalahan mengurus apartemen dan Ritsuka sekaligus sendirian. Ia juga dapat melihat, tangan Kurapika yang terbalut perban. Ia lalu berjalan pelan menuju Kurapika, hendak mengangkatnya ke kamar.

Namun Kurapika langsung terbangun, begitu Kuroro mengangkat Ritsuka dari atasnya.

"Ah, Kuroro? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kurapika terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Baru saja," ucap Kuroro seraya membetulkan posisi Ritsuka di gendongannya, agar anak itu merasa senyaman mungkin dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"Emh, maaf… aku ketiduran―ah! Aku belum masak!" Kurapika tersentak kaget, dan langsung berdiri. Harusnya ia pergi ke dapur, dan segera masak, jika Kuroro tak menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan di luar…" cegah Kuroro.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro penuh curiga. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Kuroro.

"Ya, kau tidak percaya?"

"Baiklah… kalau begitu biar kubuatkan minuman hangat…" ucap Kurapika seraya menuju dapur. Jangan sampai Kuroro melihat kondisi dapurnya saat ini.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Ia pun membawa Ritsuka ke kamarnya, dan meletakkannya ke dalam ranjang kecil yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Kuroro tersenyum lembut pada putrinya yang sedang tenggelam dalam alam mimpinya. "Kau pasti merepotkan ibumu!" ucap Kuroro. Ia pun keluar, membetulkan letak posisi sofa, dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sana.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kurapika keluar dengan membawa secangkir kopi panas. Diletakkannya kopi itu di atas meja dengan cara yang tak bisa dibilang lembut. Ia lalu duduk di sofa dekat Kuroro.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroro.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini kenapa?"

"Kau tak kewalahan mengurus Ritsuka? Kalau lelah, bilang saja padaku…"

"Tentu saja tidak! Jangan remehkan aku!" lawan Kurapika bohong. Sebenarnya saat ini dia sangat kelelahan. Namun ia tak ingin membuat Kuroro khawatir.

Kuroro lalu mengambil kopinya, dan meminumnya sekali tegukan. "Kalau begitu besok, biar aku yang menjaga Ritsuka," ujar Kuroro.

"Kau tak ada pertemuan, besok?"

"Ada sih,"

Kurapika langsung menatap Kuroro tajam. "Jangan bilang kau mau membawa Ritsuka ikut bersamamu?"

"Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja bersamaku!" bujuk Kuroro.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ayolaaahh…" ucap Kuroro setengah memelas, membuat Kurapika jadi muak melihatnya. Mungkin jika gadis lain yang melihatnya, mereka pasti langsung jatuh cinta, melihat wajah Kuroro yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Tapi kalau sampai Ritsu kenapa-napa, jangan harap kau bisa menginjak rumah ini!" ancam Kurapika.

"Baiklah, istriku yang paling cantiiiikk!" goda Kuroro, sukses menimbulkan semburat merah di wajah Kurapika. Kuroro hanya tertawa kecil, seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kyaaaa!" jerit Kurapika, ketika Kuroro langsung menggendongnya ala tuan putri, dan membawanya ke kamar. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan akuuu!" ronta Kurapika dalam gendongan Kuroro.

Namun Kuroro tak mengubrisnya. Dia tetap berjalan ke kamar, sambil menggendong Kurapika. Kuroro merasa, bahwa tubuh Kurapika saat ini lebih ringan, dari terakhir kali ia menggendongnya. '_Apa Kurapika terlalu sibuk dan banyak pikiran yah?_' pikir Kuroro.

Akhirnya Kurapika menyerah. Toh, Kuroro pasti tak akan mengubrisnya, meski ia mengamuk seperti seorang raksasa. "Dasar cowok mesum! Bilang saja kau mau cari kesempatan menggendongku!" kesal Kurapika mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kuroro tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa aku mencari kesempatan untuk menggendong cewek gendut yang berat sepertimu!" ejek Kuroro.

"Apa katamu!"

"Ampun bu!"

"Dasar…!" kesal Kurapika.

Kuroro pun masuk ke kamarnya, dan menutupnya dari dalam.

.

Esoknya,

Terlihat saat ini Kuroro, yang sedang menggendong Ritsuka, berada di sebuah ruangan kecil dan gelap, yang hanya diterangi beberapa lilin saja. Di ruangan itu terdapat alat-alat berbau sihir, seperti bola Kristal, kepala tengkorak, beberapa ramuan, dan lain-lain. Di depan Kuroro, duduklah seorang wanita cantik, memakai gaun seperti yang selalu dikenakan Neon.

"Sudah lama sekali, sejak kau terakhir kali datang ke sini, Tuan Lucifer…" ucap wanita itu dengan nada merayu.

"Diam kau Ledona! Aku datang ke sini untuk minta tolong," ucap Kuroro dengan wajah datarnya. Ritsuka yang ada digendongannya, hanya memperhatikan dagu ayahnya, dengan wajah polos.

"Ohh… dia anakmu yah?" ucap wanita yang dipanggil Ledona itu, "rupanya kau sudah menikah? Sayang sekali… aku tak dapat kesempatan…"

"Yah, dia anakku. Aku ingin kau melihatnya…" ucap Kuroro tetap datar, seolah terkandung sebuah arti dari kalimatnya, seraya memberikan Ritsuka pada Ledona.

Ledona pun menerima Ritsuka, dan memperhatikannya. Ritsuka nampak tertawa kecil, seraya berusaha meraih wajah Ledona, jika wanita itu tak menjauhkan Ritsuka darinya.

Ledona dapat melihat tanda salip yang sama seperti milik Kuroro, di pangkal leher sebelah kanan Ritsuka. Mata Ritsuka juga berwarna biru sapphire bercahaya.

"Aku merasa, ada keanehan pada putriku…" ucap Kuroro datar.

Ledona lalu menyerahkan Rtsuka pada Kuroro kembali. Kuroro pun menerima Ritsuka, dan memeluk gadis kecil itu erat. "Apa kau melihat sesuatu darinya?" tanya Kuroro.

"Yah… putrimu… bukanlah bayi biasa…"

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Alamaaaaakkk!<p>

Chapter nih KuroPika OOC beneeeerrr! *shock 7 keliling(?)*

Menurut reader gimana? OOC? Jelek? Abal? Norak? Pastinya kaaan!

Gomen deh, kalo chapter kali ini kagak memuaskan… soalnya nih otak lagi buntu! *emang dari sononya*

Tapi Natsu udah berusaha! Meski diterjang badai, diguyur hujan, ditimpa longsor, ditiup angin topan, dikena gunung berapi, di serang kawanan lebah, tapi Natsu bakal berusaha untuk tetap update! *lebay mode : on*

Yosh! Makasih buat para readers yang bersedia meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fic norak ini! Makasih banyak juga yang udah review…! OMG! Review anda bener-bener membuat Natsu bersemangat untuk tetap hidup! *plakk!* maksudnya, bersemangat untuk ngelanjutin fic ini!

Gomen yang sebesar-besarnya, Natsu gak sempet bales review kalian!

Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu minta review anda lagi? Mau ngasih konkrit, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Lanjut tidaknya fanfic ini, ditentukan dari review kaliaaaannn! X3

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE…

.

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	7. In Lucifer's Home

Yo minna-saaaaann!

Gomen yang sebesar-besarnya, atas keterlambatan update Natsuuu DX! Soalnya Natsu gak ada kesempatan plus gak ada ide buat ngetik! Jadi bener-bener gak ada modal buat ngelanjutin fic deh! V.V

Yosh! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung baca aja!

Happy read...^^

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

Ledona dapat melihat tanda salip yang sama seperti milik Kuroro, di pangkal leher sebelah kanan Ritsuka. Mata Ritsuka juga berwarna biru sapphire bercahaya.

"Aku merasa, ada keanehan pada putriku…" ucap Kuroro datar.

Ledona lalu menyerahkan Rtsuka pada Kuroro kembali. Kuroro pun menerima Ritsuka, dan memeluk gadis kecil itu erat. "Apa kau melihat sesuatu darinya?" tanya Kuroro.

"Yah… putrimu… bukanlah bayi biasa…"

.

.

Disclaimer : **Togashi Yoshihiro**

Title : **Wareware No Ryōhō**

Story by : **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Rated : **T**, -semi **M** mungkin?

Genre : **Romance** and **Family**

Pairing : **Kuroro** nii-kun cuman buat **Kurapika** nee-chan

**WARNING : Abal**,** norak**,** GaJe**,** OOC**, kalo fic ini, bisa dibilang **AU** gak yah? jelek,** typo** bertebaran bagaikan debu di kamar author, pokoknya fic ini **hancur**-sehancur-hancurnya!

Summary : Setelah menikah, Mungkin, untuk kedepan, mereka akan menerima banyak masalah. Tapi Kurapika tahu, kalau dia bisa mengatasinya bersama Kuroro, yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya dalam suka, maupun duka

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read…**

.

Chapter 7 : In Lucifer's Home

.

"Hweeeee! Hweeeee!" tangisan seorang bayi membahana di sebuah apartemen, yang terletak di tengah kota.

"Nghhh... Ritsuuu..." gumam sang ayah, yang terbangun akibat tangisan bayi itu.

Si ayah lalu terbangun, menatap putrinya yang menangis, yang terbaring antara ia, dan istrinya. Satu ranjang, tiga orang. Begitulah deskripsinya. Untunglah ranjang yang mereka tempati cukup besar, bahkan sangat besar, sehingga membuat ketiganya merasa nyaman. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada sang istri, malaikat berambut pirang yang masih terlelap ke alam mimpinya.

Dengan pasrah, sang Ayah lalu mengambil putrinya, menggendongnya dengan perlahan keluar kamar, tanpa membuat istrinya terbangun.

Di luar kamar,

Terlihat Kuroro maenggendong putrinya, yang telah menginjak usia satu tahun itu. Ritsuka Lucifer. Anugrah yang terlahir dari pasangan Kuruta, dan Lucifer.

"Ritsukaaa... sudah yaaahh!" pinta Kuroro, berusaha menenangkan Ritsuka.

"Hwaaaa! Hwaaaa!" namun Ritsuka masih saja keras kepala dari biasanya! Bukan! Bukan dari biasanya, lebih tepatnya Ritsuka masih keras kepala seperti biasa.

Kuroro tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Biasanya di saat seperti ini Ritsuka pasti ingin menyusu. Tapi tak mungkinkan, Kuroro membangunkan Kurapika? Wanita itu sudah sangat kelelahan! Mengurus rumah tangga, mengurus Ritsuka, ditambah dengan pekerjaannya sebagai kepala Bodyguard di kediaman Nostrad. Dan, hal itu Kurapika lakukan secara bersamaan.

Kuroro tak mau ambil pusing. DENGAN TERPAKSA ia menggunakan nen-nya. Ia mengalirkan aura hangat di sekeliling Ritsuka, membuat anak itu merasa senyaman mungkin. Yah, hanya hal inilah yang dapat Kuroro lakukan.

Semakin lama Ritsuka pun semakin tenang. Perlahan, ia mulai tenang di pelukan Kuroro.

Kuroro lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah, tentu saja dengan Ritsuka yang masih ada di gedongannya.

Kuroro terdiam, sambil mengelus belakang kepala Ritsuka dengan sangat lembut. Ia teringat akan perkataan teman lamanya, Ledona.

"_Ia mewarisi darahmu, serta darah seorang Kuruta. Mungkin ia akan menunjukkan perubahan yang besar."_

Ledona mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Saat itu Ritsuka hanya menatap polos kedua orang dewasa yang tengah berbicara serius itu. Tak lama setelah itu, Ritsuka langsung saja tertawa menggemaskan, mencairkan suasana canggung itu.

"Hhhh..." Kuroro menghela nafas. "Kau itu memang sangat mengejutkan, seperti ibumu!" gumam Kuroro. Ia pun kembali masuk ke kamarnya, melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

**~Ware Ware No Ryōhō**

.

"Aku tidak terima kalau kita harus menyewa palayan perempuan! Aku tidak terima!" protes Kurapika keras kepala. "Kenapa sih, kau tidak mau kalau pelayan laki-laki? Bukankah laki-laki itu lebih kuat, dan lebih tangguh dalam bekerja?"

"Ya, tapi pelayan perempuan lebih cermat dan cekatan!" lawan Kuroro tak mau kalah.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua tengah meributkan untuk menyewa pelayan. Namun Kurapika bersikeras untuk menyewa pelayan laki-laki, dan Kuroro sebaliknya. Yah, sebenarnya mereka mengatakan itu, hanya karena satu alasan...

Cemburu...

Kuroro khawatir dengan pelayan laki-laki, akan macam-macam dengan istrinya. Begitu pula dengan Kurapika. Namun sayangnya keduanya sama sekali tak ingin mengakui perasaan itu

Kurapika semakin kesal saja. Ia lalu menyemberutkan wajahnya. "Ya sudah! Lebih baik tidak usah saja! Biar aku yang mengurus seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga!"

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Kalau begitu sewa saja pelayan! Kenapa sih, kau bersikeras ingin pelayan perempuan? Jangan-jangan kau ada maksud macam-macam yah?" kesal Kurapika, menatap pria itu curiga.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Huh! Sudahlah! Aku tak mau ambil pusing! Terserah kau saja ingin apa!" ucap Kurapika, seraya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan emosi yang memuncak.

'_Dasar pria mesum! Jelek! Bodoh!_' ejek Kurapika dalam hati.

Kuroro lalu menghela nafas. Kenapa Kurapika begitu keras kepala?

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu Danchou? Wajahmu seperti pakaian kusut saja!" ucap Phinx menegur Kuroro, dengan nada bercanda, disusul dengan death glare dari seluruh anggita Ryodan yang berkumpul saat itu.

"Ssstt! Kau ini benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi yah!" bisik Shalnark penuh kesal. Phinx hanya mendengus kesal dibuatnya.

"Hhhhh..." Kuroro mengela nafas panjang. Ekspresinya benar-benar datar, dan... benar kata Phinx, wajah Kuroro saat ini terlihat begitu kusut.

"Kau benar Phinx, dan sebentar lagi akan jadi pakaian yang sobek-sobek!" ucap Kuroro menanggapi candaan Phinx. Seluruh anggota Ryodan hanya bisa bersweat drop ria dibuatnya.

"Apa... karena Kurapika ya, Danchou?" tanya Shizuku dengan wajah polosnya. Yah, beberapa dari anggota Ryodan sudah bisa menerima Kurapika, termasuk Shizuku dan Shalnark. Kata 'pengguna rantai' atau 'Si Kuruta' sudah hilang dari mereka. Mereka lebih sering memanggil nama Kurapika tanpa julukan itu lagi. Mungkin anggota Gen'ei Ryodan lainnya harus belajar dari mereka berdua, menurut Kuroro.

Kuroro lalu memasang pose berpikirnya. "Menurutmu?"

"Tinggalkan saja dia! Sejak awal Si Pengguna Rantai itu memang benar-benar keras kepala! Harusnya dia lebih menuruti perkataanmu, sebagai suaminya! Kenapa dia malah egois begitu?" kesal Nobunaga.

Tatapan Kuroro lalu meruncing. "Kau mungkin akan baik-baik saja jika kau menutup mulutmu itu," ucap Kuroro dingin, sukses membungkam mulut besar Nobunaga.

Tapi... sepertinya yang dikatakan Nobunaga benar. Kenapa Kuroro selalu saja mematuhi apa yang Kurapika inginkan? Benar sih, setiap yang diinginkan wanita itu tidak merepotkannya, tapi tetap saja itu diluar kewajaran! Mungkin seharusnya Kuroro lebih tegas sedikit. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

.

.

Kuroro membuka pintu apartemennya.

Matanya menatap isi apartemennya dengan kagum. Bukan karena keindaha isinya, Kuroro sudah biasa dengan hal-hal yang berbau mewah. Namun karena kondisi apartemennya saat ini, JAUH lebih bersih dari biasanya.

"Tadaima tuan..." sapa seorang gadis yang berusia sekitar 21 tahu, dengan ceria.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat sebahu, dengan pakaian maid yang berwarna biru, dengan celmek putih. Wajah gadis itu memancarkan aura yang hangat.

"Kau pelayan yang kemarin aku telpon yah?" tanya Kuroro dengan ekspresi datarnya, namun membuat pelayan itu merona merah.

"I—iya... perkenalkan, nama saya Elli..." ucap Elli seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro.

"Ya sudah! Nyonya sedang ada di kamarnya, bersama dengan putri anda! Dia benar-benar masih muda dan sangat cantik!"

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuanmu,"

"Terima kasih tuan. Mari kuantarkan mantel anda!"

Elli lalu mengambil mentel hitam Kuroro, dan menggantungkannya. Kuroro tersenyum tipis. '_jauh lebih baik, dari yang kuharapkan,_' gumamnya.

Namun perasaan lega itu sirna seketika, ketika Kuroro berdiri di depan pintu kamarrnya. Ia tahu, sudah ada 'monster' yang sudah menunggunya di dalam.

Dengan perlahan, Kuroro membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam.

Di dapatinya saat ini Kurapika sedang membaca buku di sisi tempat tidur, dengan Ritsuka yang berada di pangkuannya, sambil memainkan pesawat terbang mainanya.

Menyadari kehadiran Kuroro, Kurapika lalu melirik sejenak, dan kembali membaca buku, "Okaeri." Ucapnya super singkat, dan super cuek.

Kuroro terskikik geli, melihat raut penuh kesal pada Kurapika. Ia lalu beralan, dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping wanita itu.

"Sudah bertemu dengan pelayan baru kita?" tanya Kuroro memecah keheningan.

"Hn,"

"Dia itu pelayan berkualitas lho! Pekerjaannya sangat sempurna. Dia juga sangat gesit dalam bekerja! Selain itu dia masih sangat muda! Banyak orang yang mengharapkannya, tapi beruntungnya, dia memilih rumah ini,"

"Puji saja terus!" ucap Kurapika tenpa berpaling sedikitpun. Kuroro dapat melihat wajah Kurapika saat ini benar-benar emosi. Sampai-sampai buku yang dipegangnya pun kusut, saking Kurapika menggenggam buku itu keras karena kesal.

"Kenapa tadi kau tak turun dan menyambutku? Kau 'kan istriku!" ucap Kuroro mengalihkan permbicaraan.

"Tidak perlu! Bukannya pelayanmu iti sudah menyambutmu dengan manis?"

Kuroro berusaha menahan tawanya, melihat tingkah Kurapika yang begitu lucu baginya. "Jangan-jangan kau cemburu yah?" goda Kuroro, sukses menimbulkan semburat kemerahan di pipi Kurapika.

"C—cemburu? Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada cowok mesum sepertimu!" ucap Kurapika berusaha memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau pergi!" ujar Kurapika seraya berdiri, dengan Ritsuka yang masih ada di gendongannya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Kuroro bingung.

"Aku lapar! Mau makan di luar!"

"Tidak usah! Elli 'kan sudah masak makan malam untuk kita?"

Kini terlihat urat-urat kemarahan di dahi Kurapika. _'Elli lagi! Elli lagi!_' pikirnya kesal. Yah, Kurapika memang secang cemburu! "Tidak perlu! Aku mau makan diluar! Aku malas makan di rumah!"

Kuroro menatap Kurapika datar. Ia teringat, akan saran anak-anak buahnya untuk bersikap tegas. Tapi memang agak sulit, jika hal tersebut dilakukan untuk seorang Kurapika Kuruta.

"Kita makan di rumah saja," bujuk Kuroro.

"Pokonya aku mau makan di luar!"

Kesabaran Kuroro mulai habis, dengan sikap Kurapika yang err... benar-benar sudah di luar kewajaran. Seperti inikah sikap seorang perempuan yang sedang cemburu? Sepertinya tidak! Namun Kuroro sudah tahu, kalau Kurapika bukanlah seorang perempuan biasa!

"Aku bilang, kita makan di rumah,"

Langkah Kurapika terhenti, mendengar ucapa Kuroro. Suara Kuroro terdengar begitu dingin dan tegas. Kurapika sedikit melirik, mendapati Kuroro yang menatapnya datar.

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu berbalik, menyerahkan Ritsuka pada Kuroro, dan menatap pria itu sebal. "Aku mau mandi!" wanita itu pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi, dengan perasaan yang masih sangat kesal.

.

.

Makan malam di kediaman keluarga Lucifer berlangsung sangat sepi dan canggung. Kuroro makan dengan santainya, sambil sesekali ia melirik pada Kurapika, yang makan sambil menyuapi Ritsuka. Kuroro tersenyum senang. Sepertinya Ritsuka JAUH LEBIH MENYUKAI masakan Elli, dibanding dengan masakan ibunya sendiri.

Harus Kurapika akui, masakan Elli benar-benar enak. Bahkan lebih enak dibandingkan dengan masakan Killua, yang dulunya sering ia makan.

Wanita itu pun selesai menyuapi putrinya, dan meminumkannya. Kurapika lalu menggendong Ritsuka, menuju ruang tengah.

Kini hanya ada Elli dan Kuroro di ruang makan. Kuroro dapat melihat raut wajah Elli, yang menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan sedih dan prihatin.

"Tenanglah, dia memang begitu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya!" ucap Kuroro, seolah mengerti maksuda dari raut wajah Elli.

"Entahlah Tuan... sepertinya... nyonya Kurapika sangat membenciku..." ucap Elli lesu.

"Tidak, Kurapika itu tak pernah benci pada siapapun, kecuali aku!"

Elli menatap Kuroro tidak mengerti. "Kenapa dia ingin menikah dengan Tuan kalau Nyonya mambenci Tuan?" tanya Elli polos.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. "Entahlah... aku yang bodoh, atau dia yang bodoh!"

Elli semakin bingung saja dengan ucapan majikannya yang satu ini.

.

Kuroro baru saja kembali, setelah mengantar Ritsuka ke kamarnya, tentu saja setelah ia beradu mulut dengan Kurapika. Kurapika ingin tidur bersama Ritsuka. Tapi menurut Kuroro untuk malam ini, lebih baik jika Ritsuka tidur sendiri saja di kamarnya. Akhirnya perdebatan itu dimenangkan oleh Kuroro, dengan Kurapika yang memasang wajah kesal dan marah.

Kuroro masuk ke kamarnya, melihat Kurapika yang terbaring menyamping, membelakangi pintu. Kuroro tahu kalau Kurapika belum tidur. Ia pun menuju ranjang itu, dan berbaring di samping, lebih tepatnya di belakang Kurapika.

Kuroro langsung memeluk pinggang Kurapika dari belakang, membuat wanita berambut pirang itu tersentak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan!" Kuurapika langsung saja meronta, berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kuroro.

"Menurutmu untuk apa Ritsu tidak tidur bersama kita?" goda Kuroro semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepaskan! Aku malas bersentuhan denganmu! Pergi sana!"

Ucapan Kurapika, atau lebih tepatnya bentakan Kurapika hanya Kuroro anggap sebagai suara jangkrik, yang tak begitu ia pedulikan. "Tidak mau! Sampai kau mau mencium suamimu yang tampan ini!"

"Maaf saja yah!" akhirnya Kurapika pasrah saja. Toh, nanti Kuroro akan tidur dengan sendirinya, karena Kurapika tahu, kalau Kuroro tak akan mungkin semudah itu melepaskannya.

"Masih marah ya?" tanya Kuroro menciumi tengkuk Kurapika, membuat wanita itu kegelian.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kupikir masih... tapi itu tak akan berlangsung lama," ucap Kuroro semakin mempermesra ciumannya.

Kurapika berusaha untuk menahan agar rona merah di wajahnya tak keluar. Hal itu akan membuat harga dirinya yang tinggi akan hancur lebur bagaikan telur yang ada di ujung tanduk.

"Hei..." panggil Kuroro dengan suara menggoda.

"Hentikan itu! Aku mau tidur!"

"Ternyata masakan Elli itu jauh lebih enak dari masakanmu yah!"

Langsung saja terlihat empat perempatan di kepala Kurapika. Ia lalu mendengus kesal. "Aku tahu kok!" entah mengapa Kuroro selalu ingin membuatnya kesal dan marah.

"Kenapa kau marah? Kau cemburu padaku, atau kau cemburu pada Elli?"

"Cemburu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Cemburu karena aku terus membicarakan gadis itu, atau cemburu karena Elli lebih cantik, feminim, dan manis darimu?"

"Kau pikir aku membencinya?"

"Hhhhh..." Kuroro menghela nafas. "Elli itu... sebenarnya kesepian..."

Kurapika jadi tertarik, dengan cerita Kuroro. Ia lalu berbalik, mengukir senyum tipis di wajah tampan sang Lucifer. Namun tangan Kuroro tak lepas dari pinggang Kurapika, membuat wanita itu agak canggung juga.

"Kesepian? Kesepian bagaimana?"

"Yah, selama dia hidup, dia selalu saja menderita! Waktu umurnya 10 tahu, ayah dan ibunya tewas oleh perampok. Dan ia dipelihara oleh pamannya. Sayangnya pamannya itu mecoba untuk memperkosanya, dan Elli pun pergi melarikan diri. Ia dipungut oleh seorang saudagar, untuk dijual untuk dijadikan pelayan. Berbagai penderitaan pun menimpa Elli. Ia sering disiksa oleh majikan-majikan lamanya, kadang ia hampir diperkosa, namun Elli selalu bisa kabur!" jelas Kuroro, menatap Kurapika serius.

Kurapika tertegun mendengar cerita Kuroro. Apakah Elli sebegitu menderitanya? Ditatapnya Kuroro dengan penuh tanya. Sesungguhnya hatinya tersentuh, mendengar cerita Kuroro.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang masa lalunya...? Apakah... ia yang menceritakannya?" tanya Kurapika, seraya menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada Kuroro.

"Tidak, aku... mengarangnya!"

Wajah Kurapika langsung saja memerah. Urat kemarahan pun terlihat di pelipisnya. Kuroro? Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana usahanya saat ini untuk menahan tawanya, melihat Kurapika yang benar-benar sudah tertipu.

"KELUAR KAU DARI SINIIII ! DASAR COWOK MESUM! JELEK! CABUL!"

"Maafkan aku. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda!"

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

Elli langsung membuka matanya, mendengar keributan dari lantai atas. Ia lalu tertawa kecil. '_Benar-benar pasangan yang unik!_'

.

**~Ware Ware No Ryōhō**

.

Sruup...

Kurapika menyesap tehnya dengan nikmat, ketika ia sedang berada di sebuah teras vaviliun, yang err... begitu mewah, dan besar, bersama dengan temannya, Senritsu.

Yah, baru-baru ini Kurapika dan rekannya itu di beri tugas oleh tuan Nostrad, untuk mengawalnya menuju rumah teman lamanya, yang berada cukup jauh di kota York Shin.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakmu, Kurapika?" tanya Senritsu membuka obrolan.

Kurapika meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas piring kecil yang ada di atas meja, lalu merileks-kan tubuhnya yang sepertinya agak kelelahan itu. "Dia baik-baik saja! Pertumbuhannya baik! Nafsu makannya mungkin lebih besar, dan dia sudah mulai belajar berjalan! Yah... seperti biasa..." jawabnya asal. "Semakin hari dia semakin bawel saja! Sama seperti ayahnya..."

Senritusu tertawa kecil. Ia memang tak menyangka, kalau anak temannya ini akan senakal pernah bercerita, bahwa sewaktu ia kecil, ia adalah gadis yang sopan, dan penurut. Dan katanya, sifat anak itu menurun dari orang tuanya. Kalau Kurapika memiliki sikap yang baik, apakah... yang mempunyai sifat rewel dan keras kepala itu adalah Kuroro? Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Senritsu tertawa. Seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin ternyata nakal saat kecil, dan memiliki hati yang hangat. Berteman dengan Kurapika memang membawa banyak kejutan untuknya...

"Bukan! Maksudku... bagaimana dia, jika kau meninggalkan rumah seperti ini? Bagaimana pun kau itu ibunya!"

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang, sebelum menjawab. "Hn, aku tahu..." ucapnya seraya memejamkan mata. "Sekarang dia sedang bersama Kuroro, entah apa yang mereka lakukan! Kalau urusan rumah, seminggu yang lalu Kuroro baru menyewa pelayan baru! Namanya Elli! Ah! Bisa tidak, kita mengobrol hal lain selain tentang keluargaku?"

Senritsu hanya tersenyum keibuan menanggapinya.

.

.

Kuroro baru saja menutup telponnya, setelah selesai menelpon seseorang. Saat ini ia sedang keluar dengan penampilan 'danchou'nya, di sebuah bangunan tua gelap, bersama dengan anggota Gen'ei Ryodan yang lain.

Mata onyx-nya melirik ke kanan, melihat putrinya, Ritsuka, sedang bermain dengan beberapa anggota Ryodan. Gadis kecil itu berada di pangkuan Shizuku, sambil tertawa-tawa, melihat tinggah Gen'ei Ryodan. Shalnark berusaha mengajaknya bermain, begitu pula dengan Nobunaga. Pada akhirnyamereka terlibat adu mulut, hingga akhirnya bertengkar. Hal itu membuat Ritsuka tertawa.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

"Meski rambutnya hitam, tapi sepertinya dia lebih mirip Kurapika," komentar Machi, yang langsung saja muncul tiba-tiba di samping Kuroro.

Kuroro memejamkan matanya, dan tersenyum. "Menurutmu begitu...?"

Machi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Jadi... kapan kita beraksi Danchou? Dan... apa kau yakin benar-benar akan membawa anak itu?"

"Ya," jawab Kuroro pendek. "Shizuku!" panggilnya.

"Ya, Danchou?"

"Waktunya pergi,"

Shizuku lalu berjalan, lalu menyerahkan tubuh mungil Ritsuka pada Kuroro. Kuroro hanya menerimanya, dan langsung menggendong putrinya itu dengan erat.

Helaian rambut Kuroro yang sedikit jatuh ke depan bergoyang, tepat saat Gen'ei Ryodan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan secepat angin.

Mata onyx-nya lalu tertuju pada Ritsuka yang sedang menghisap jempolnya. "Kau juga ingin pergi 'kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ritsuka TENTU SAJA tidakmenjawab. Ia hanya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan polos, sepolos-polosnya.

"Tapi jangan bilang-bilang pada si nenek sihir pirang itu yah!" bisiknya tertawa geli. Kuroro tahu, jika Kurapika tahu bahwa ia mengajak Ritsuka dalam misinya kali ini, ia yakin bahwa bahkan Gen'ei Ryodan pun tak akan bisa mengenalinya, setelah dicabik-cabik oleh Kurapika.

Kuroro pun langsung menghilang bagaikan angin...

.

.

Kurapika menghela nafas, ketika ia sedang berdiri di depan pintu, yang di dalamnya terdapat Tuan Nostrad, dan beberapa orang penting lainnya sedang rapat.

Ia tahu, ia baru tiga hari meninggalkan rumah. Tapi... ia sangat khawatir... apalagi... saat ini Ritsuka sedang berada di tangan Kuroro. Ia takut, Kuroro akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, misalnya... melatih anak itu nen, atau, memperlihatkannya cara membunuh, atau bahkan menghipnotisnya agar menjadi pembunuh hebat sepertinya!

Ah! Kurapika menggeleng-geleng, memikirkan hal bodoh yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

Tapi yang paling membuatnya gelisah dari tadi... adalah, kerinduannya...

Kurapika benci mengakuinya, tapi baru sehari saja tak bertemu dengan Kuroro, sehari saja tak melihat wajah Kuroro, sehari saja tak merasakan sentuhan Kuroro, sehari saja tak mendengar suara Kuroro... sehari saja tanpa Kuroro... itu membuat Kurapika hampir gila.

Apa ini yang dinamakan dengan'cinta mati'?

Ah! Sekali lagi ia berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Kenapa ia harus rindu dengan pria bodohitu? Pikirnya...

.

.

Krakkk!

"KYAAAAA! TERKUTUK KAU KURORO LUCIFEEEERR!" teriak seorang pria, setelah rahangnya dihancurkan oleh pria serba hitam yang saat ini berdiri di depannya itu.

Pria yang sedang menggendong bayi itu tak menghiraukannya. Matanya lalu tertuju pada gadis kecil yang saat ini sedang menatap pria sekarat itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

Pria—Kuroro Lucifer itu tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya kau punya potensi untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh!" ucap Kuroro geli. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan Kurapika lakukan padanya jika ia mengetahui hal ini.

Putrinya, yang ia didik menjadi gadis biasa, tak terlibat dalam dunia Hunter yang gila ini, malah memiliki potensi untuk membunuh? Kuroro sendiri merinding membayangkannya.

Kuroro langsung merasakan pergerakan di belakangnya. Ia segera berbalik, dan langsung melayangkan tendangannya pada wajah orang yang hendak menyerangnya tersebut.

Pertarungan pun kembali berlanjut. Kuroro bertarung melawan para bajingan bertubuh besar itu, dengan Ritsuka yang ada digendongannya. Diluar dugaannya, awalnya Kuroro berpikir bahwa itu akan menyulitkannya. Tapi sepertinya tubuh Kuroro terasa lebih ringan, ketika ia bersama dengan putrinya.

Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, dengan Kuroro yang berdiri di antara mayat-mayat itu.

"Cih menjijikan!" ucapnya kesal. Ia kesal, karena ia harus berhadapan dengan musuh-musuh yang rendahan seperti mereka. Ia tak sudi! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Seluruh anggota Ryodan sedang melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Ia tak pernah menduga, kalau sekelompok pemburu hadiah akan menghadangnya seperti tadi.

Mata Kuroro membelalak, ketika merasakan tebasan di punggungnya. Rupanya masih ada yang tersisa.

Tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, pria itu langsung berbalik, dan menendang di pelaku. Si pelaku pun langsung tersungkur sejauh bermeter-meter ke belakang. Kuroro menatapnya dingin. Dasar sampah! Pikirnya. Beraninya dia menyerang dari belakang seperti itu.

Kembali ke Ritsuka, gadis kecil itu malah menatap punggung ayahnya yang berlumuran darah dengan pandangan ketakutan seperti seorang balita yang melihat hantu mainan.

Kuroro menoleh pada Ritsuka, ketika merasakan tubuh putrinya bergetar. Rasa tebasan tadi memang agak sakit, sih! Tapi... ia bisa menahannya.

Mata Kuroro membulat sempurna, ketika melihat sepasang kristal ruby bersinar merah di tengah jingganya senja itu. Itu...

Mata putrinya?

Gadis kecil itu menatap ayahnya takut, dengan matanya yang merah bersinar. Yah, bagaimanapun terlalu menakutkan, untuk seorang gadis kecil untuk melihat darah sebanyak itu, apalagi darah itu keluar dari tubuh sang Ayah.

Ritsuka mewarisi mata merah khas suku Kuruta...

Begitulah pikir Kuroro. Ia lalu teringat kata Ledona dulu, 'putrimu bukanlah anak biasa...'

Bagaimana reaksi Kurapika jika mengetahuinya?

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

Aaaaahh! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai jugaaa! Gomen, Natsu telat bwanget updatenya! Hampir, atau bahkan udah lebih dari sebulan yah? Hehehehe... gomen, gomen...

Soalnya Natsu gak ada ide buat kelanjutannya! Tapi syukurlah! Pas lagi gak ada kerjaan, kebetulan idenya muncul! Jadi Natsu buru-buru ngetik!

Gomen juga kalo ceritanya makin ngaco aja! Maklum, Natsu semakin terbasa suasana, jadi lupa ama sifat asli karakternya! Akhirnya... mereka OOC gitu!

Dan soal Elli, kalo Natsu pikirin, gak mungkin kalo Kurapika nee-chan ngerjain kerjaan rumah sendirian! Jadi Natsu tambahin OC satu lagi! Tapi tenang aja kok! Dia gak bakal ngeganggu apa-apa. Paling konfliknya tentang Ritsu aja,!

Ohya! Ini balasan review chapter sebelumnya :

.

**Airin Aizawa :**  
>Makasih reviewnya, Ai-chan! XD<br>Waaaahh! Ai-chan pinter deh, bisa nebaknya!  
>Kasihan Kurapika nee-chan...XD<br>Tapi di chappy ini 'kan udah ada Elli! Jadi kerjaannya gak berat-berat amat!^^

**Himawari No Yuuki :**  
>Makasih buat reviewnya Hima-saaann! XD<br>Mager tuh apaan yah, Hima-san? *bingung*  
>Hehehehe... Natsu emang sengaja, bikin tbc-nya kegantung! Biar makin 'ser' gituh! XD *dikeroyok readers*<p>

**whitypearl :**  
>Makasih reviewnya Pearl-chaaan! XD<br>Hahahaha... gomen, gomen... emang itu disengaja kok!^^ biar lebih 'ser'

**Kay Lucifinx :**  
>Makasih reviewnya Kay-chaaann!<br>Mana mungkin! Orang, Kuroro nii tuh perampok kelas S, masa gak punya duit buat bayar listrik? *dicincang Kuroro nii*  
>Ritsu-chan tuh sepupu Natsu! XD<p>

**Kaoru Hiyama :**  
>Thanks for your review, Kaoru-saaan!<br>It's fine, than me, I'm sorry for the late update! :p

**Yellow dress :**  
>Makasih atas reviewnya, Yellow-saaann! XD<br>jangan lupa review lagi yaaah! *dilempar ke jurang*

.

Yosh! Sekian dulu! Gomen, kalo ada yang salah penulisan namanya!

Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu minta review anda lagi? Mau ngasih konkrit, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Lanjut tidaknya fanfic ini, ditentukan dari review kaliaaaannn! X3

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE…

.

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	8. Little Angel

Hai minna!

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Natsu update juga^^ Gomen, telat! Soalnya Natsu gak ada mood buat ngerjainnya! Ohya! Setting chapter kali ini adalah 4 tahun kemudian yah^^

Gomen kecepetan! Soalnya Natsu gak ada ide, buat jelasin tiap pertumbuhan Ritsuka-chan! TT_TT

Yosh! Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca sejauh ini! sejujurnya review anda buat Natsu semangat buat ngelanjutin chapter ini^^

Yosh! Langsung baca aja! XD

.

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

Kuroro menoleh pada Ritsuka, ketika merasakan tubuh putrinya bergetar. Rasa tebasan tadi memang agak sakit, sih! Tapi... ia bisa menahannya.

Mata Kuroro membulat sempurna, ketika melihat sepasang kristal ruby bersinar merah di tengah jingganya senja itu. Itu...

Mata putrinya?

Gadis kecil itu menatap ayahnya takut, dengan matanya yang merah bersinar. Yah, bagaimanapun terlalu menakutkan, untuk seorang gadis kecil untuk melihat darah sebanyak itu, apalagi darah itu keluar dari tubuh sang Ayah.

Ritsuka mewarisi mata merah khas suku Kuruta...

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : ****Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : ****Wareware No Ryōhō**

**Story by : ****Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Rated : ****T****, -semi ****M**** mungkin?**

**Genre : ****Romance**** and ****Family**

**Pairing : ****Kuroro**** nii-kun cuman buat ****Kurapika**** nee-chan**

**WARNING : Abal****,**** norak****,**** GaJe****,**** OOC****, OC kalo fic ini, bisa dibilang ****AU**** gak yah? jelek,**** typo**** bertebaran bagaikan debu di kamar author, pokoknya fic ini ****hancur****-sehancur-hancurnya!**

**Summary : Setelah menikah, Mungkin, untuk kedepan, mereka akan menerima banyak masalah. Tapi Kurapika tahu, kalau dia bisa mengatasinya bersama Kuroro, yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya dalam suka, maupun duka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read…**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Little Angel**

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf!" seorang wanita berambut pirang saat ini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya. Ruangan itu terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan, dengan adanya boneka dan hiasan-hiasan kecil, juga beberapa mainan kecil yang berserakan di lantai.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menggeleng-geleng lemah. "Hhhh... Nona Lucifer itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan! Minggu lalu dia dengan sengaja mendorong temannya! Dan tadi, dia menggigit anak laki-laki yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya! Memangnya bagaimana anda mendidiknya sebagai seorang ibu?" ucap wanita itu pedas.

Wanita pirang itu hanya menunduk. "Maaf, saya akan mendidiknya lebih disiplin lagi!"

Si wanita tua hanya menghela nafas berat. "Sudahlah! Momoko!" teriaknya memanggil salah seorang pegawai di Taman Kanak-kanak itu. "Ibu Ritsuka Lucifer sudah datang menjemput,"

Gadis yang bernama Momoko itu lalu keluar, dengan senyum ramah yang tersungging di wajah manisnya. Ia menggendeng seorang gadis kecil, yang amat manis.

Gadis itu memiliki surai hitam berkilauan sebahu. Ia mengenakan baju seragam TK Hana, yaitu sebuah seragam sailor abu-abu, dipasangkan dengar rok rempel di bawah lutut dengan topi yang sewarna pula. Kulit gadis kecil itu sama dengan warna kulit ibunya, begitu pula dengan parasnya yang manis. Mata sapphire-nya memandang sang Ibu dengan berseri-seri. Ia setinggi dengan setengah paha Momoko.

"Ma—" ucapan gadis yang berusia sekitar empat tahun itu terhenti, ketika melihat wajah galak ibunya.

"Ayo pulang," ajak si Ibu dingin, seraya berjongkok, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, memberi isyarat untuk gadis kecil itu lari ke gendongannya.

Bukannya menuruti keinginan ibunya, gadis yang bernama Ritsuka itu malah bersembunyi di belakang kaki Momoko, menatap ibunya takut. Ia sendiri tahu, kalau ibunya itu marah, dunia mungkin bisa runtuh. Semua itu dikatakan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Wanita—yang bernama lengkap Kurapika Lucifer— itu hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Dengan terpaksa, ia mengukir senyuman tipis di wajah cantiknya. "Ritsu, ayo pulang!" ucapnya berusaha agar terdengar lembut. Tapi sepertinya hal itu terlalu mustahil untuk seorang Kurapika.

Dengan ragu, Ritsuka mulai maju beberapa langkah, hingga akhirnya ia merada di dalam pelukan ibunya. Gadis kecil itu bisa langsung merasakan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

Kurapika lalu berdiri, dengan Ritsuka yang ada di gendongannya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi!" ucapnya sopan, seraya menunduk hormat, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Kurapika menaiki lift apartemennya dengan ekspresi dingin, tanpa suara yang sedikitpun keluar dari bibirnya yang mungil. Tangannya menggenggam lemah tangan mungil seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk berceloteh tidak jelas itu.

Lift itu lalu terbuka. Kurapika langsung berjalan masuk ke apartemennya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Ritsuka, ikut duduk di sampingnya, dan menatap wanita ituu dengan manja. "Mama, aku mau minum juuuuss!"

Kurapika memutar bola matanya, dan menatap gadis kecil itu kesal. "Ritsuka, kenapa kau menggigit temanmu?" tanyanya berusaha menahan emosinya. Putrinya yang satu ini sama dengan ayahnya! Suka sekali mencari masalah!

Gadis kecil itu memasang tampang cemberut. "Anak gendut itu yang mulai duluan! Dia ambil pensil Ritsu!" adunya dengan pelafalan yang terbilang sangat baik, untuk anak seusianya. Selain mirip Kuroro, anak itu juga mirip dengan Kurapika, dengan komentarnya yang pedas.

"Kenapa tidak diminta baik-baik?"

"Sudah Ritsu minta, tapi tidak dikasih!" Ritsuka tetap saja tidak mau kalah.

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu anaknya bohong. Pasti Ritsuka hanya berkata dengan kasar 'sini pensilku' dan anak gendut itu tidak mau memberikannya, maka ia pun langsung menggigitnya dengan sangat keras. Emosi yang tinggi, yang diwariskan oleh Kurapika. Siapa yang salah atas semua ini.

Kurapika melirik kecil pada putrinya yang sudah menginjak usia empat tahun itu. Putrinya memang suka sekali berulah. Anak itu selalu memukul temannya, bahkan anak yang lebih tua darinya, hanya karena hal-hal sepele. Dan ketika ia memarahinya, anak itu pasti akan mengadu dengan Kuroro, meski ia tahu bahwa ayahnya tak akan mungkin bisa mengatasi ibunya yang sedang marah.

Seingat Kurapika, dulu ia adalah gadis yang penurut, dan tidak pernah membuat orang tuanya kesal. Tapi kenapa putrinya bisa senakal itu. Apa sifat itu diturunkan oleh Kuroro, yang ia ketahui memiliki sifat yang dingin sedingin es? Kurapika hampir gila, jika memikirkan itu semua. Yang pastinya, ia memiliki putri yang benar-benar nakal, manja, dan susah diatur!

"Mamaaaa!" rengek dari Ritsuka membuyarkan lamunan wanita itu.

"Ritsuka. Aku malas meladeni anak nakal sepertimu! Jadi mama minta tolong, pikirkan baik-baik kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat, hingga kau mau mengakui kesalahanmu!"

"Anak gendut itu yang duluan, Ma!"

"Mama tidak peduli! Yang terpenting kau sudah melukai orang lain, tidak peduli siapa yang salah!" ucapnya kesal, dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia bisa mendengar suara rengekan Ritsuka memanggil-manggilnya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Anak itu memang harus diajar disiplin, sejak dini.

Bukan apanya. Masalahnya, Kurapika hanya ingin mendidik Ritsuka menjadi anak-anak gadis seperti teman-teman sebayanya. Menjadi anak yang manis, tak terlibat dengan kejamnya dunia Hunter. Pasalnya, setelah mengetahui bahwa putrinya itu mewarisi mata merah suku Kuruta, Kurapika rasanya ingin menangis mendengarnya. Ia bimbang, antara sedih dan senang. Sedih karena Ritsuka harus terlibat dalam dunianya yang kejam, dan senang karena ternyata darah suku Kuruta tidak benar-benar punah.

Kurapika menutup tepatnya membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king sizenya. Apa kelaukuannya terlalu berlebihan, untuk bocah empat tahun seperti Ritsuka?

Dalam empat tahun ini, Kurapika dan Kuroro mengalami masa-masa yang menyenangkan. Lima tahun sejak pernikahan mereka terasa begitu singkat. Mereka membesarkan putri mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Meski terkadang, mereka dibuat kesal oleh kelakuan Ritsuka yang semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu memang tak pernah mengganggu temannya. Namun jika ada yang mengusiknya, ia pasti tak bisa menahan kesabarannya. Mungkin ini semua terjadi, atas kurang perhatiannya kedua orang tuanya.

Kuroro dan Kurapika selalu saja sibuk. Seringkali Ritsuka dititipkan kepada teman Kurapika, atau di tempat penitipan anak. Elli saja tidak bisa mengatasi bocah itu!

Baru saja Ritsuka masuk TK. Kurapika menyuruh putrinya itu agar mencari teman yang banyak, agar ia tidak kesepian. Gadis itu hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan polos, yang Kurapika yakini tidak tulus itu.

Kurapika baru saja hendak menutup matanya, jika ia tidak tersadar untuk membuatkan makan siang untuk keluarganya. Yah, Elli sedang libur dan kembali ke kampung halamannya. Itu artinya Kurapika lah yang harus mengerjakan semuanya lagi.

.

.

Wanita itu menghentikan aktivitas memotong dagingnya, ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kekar langsung memeluk erat pingganya dari belakang. Orang itu juga meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kurapika, dan mendesah pelan.

"Aku pulang," ucap pria itu.

"Hn," sahut Kurapika cuek. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memotong dagingnya.

"Masak apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Yang penting bisa dimakan," ucapnya jujur. Ia hanya melihat daging yang dibelinya tiga hari yang lalu di kulkas, dan entah mengapa Kurapika berniat untuk memotongnya. Entah jadi apalah makanan itu nanti.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat _cute_ dengan celmek itu,"

Kurapika mendengus pelan. Suaminya yang satu ini benar-benar memiliki pesona yang memikat. Bahkan gadis sedingin ia pun bisa jadi luluh. Sedari tadi Kurapika memang menahan debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan, oleh sentuhan Kuroro. Untunglah Kurapika bisa meresponnya dengan dingin. Yah, meski sudah lima tahun menikah, Kurapika memang masih berdebar-debar, kerap kali Kuroro menyentuhnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku. Pergi sana," usirnya kasar.

Kuroro lalu tersnyum tipis. Ia tak mau kalah dengan Kurapika. Ia pun mengecup lembut ujung bibir wanita itu, dengan harapan agar hati Kurapika luluh, dan mau mendengarkannya.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Kurapika. Ia tahu maksud dari Kuroro. Ritsuka pasti baru saja mengadukannya, dan meminta agar ayahnya membujuk ibunya untuk menemaninya bermain.

Kuroro tertawa kecil dan semakin mengencangkan pelukannya, membuat jantung Kurapika semakin berdebar keras. Ia hanya bisa berharap, debaran jantungnya itu tak terdengar oleh Kuroro.

"Katanya ia dimarahi mamanya. Dan Ritsu menyuruhku agar memintamu menemaninya main,"

"Kau saja. Aku sudah capek bermain dengannya. Kau belum tahu masalah apa yang dilakukannya hari ini,"

"Bocah gendut itu yang mengambil pensilnya duluan," bela Kuroro.

"Anak sama ayah sama saja," dengus Kurapika kesal.

Tangan kekar Kuroro lalu beralih ke bahu wanita itu. Pria itu lalu menciumi bahu Kurapika. Aroma manis wanita itu benar-benar memikat hatinya. "Kau pergilah menemani Ritsuka. Biar aku yang masak,"

Kurapika segera menoleh. Ditatapnya Kuroro tidak percaya. Sepertinya lebih baik menemani putrinya yang nakal itu bermain, dibanding dengan membuat kompor meledak (lagi).

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudahlah... yang enak yah," Kurapika lalu melepas celmek putihnya, dan memakaikannya pada Kuroro.

Wanita itu mundur selangkah. Lucu sekali, melihat seorang Kuroro Lucifer memakai celmek, dengan jas yang masih setia melekat pada tubuh tingginya.

Kuroro lalu meraih dagu gadis itu, dan melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Kurapika. Ia pun menghilangkan jarak antara bibir mereka, memberikan ciuman entah yang kesekian kalinya hari ini pada Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut. Sejujurya ia juga senang saat Kuroro menciumnya, memberikan sensasi yang jauh lebih lembut dan manis.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh detik detik berciuman, Kuroro pun melepas ciumannya, menatap wanita itu dengan lembut. "Kau harus belajar memaafkan, Kurapika. sama seperti yang pernah kau lakukan padaku,"

"Siapa bilang aku memaafkanmu,"

Kuroro tyersenyum tipis. Wajah cemberut itu memang benar-benar membuatnya gemas. Pria itu lalu mengecup singkat pipi Kurapika, dan Kurapika pun berlalu dari dapur itu.

.

.

Di ruang tamu,

Kurapika menangkap sosok Ritsuka yang sedang menonton TV di sofa. Sebuah film aksi tentang peperangan yang mengeluarkan banyak cairan merah kental. Wajah Ritsuka nampak serius, ketika menonton film itu. Ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi yang dikeluarkan anak-anak pada umumnya, ketika mereka sedang menonton film kartun kesukaan mereka.

Emosi Kurapika naik, melihat putrinya menonton acara seperti itu. Anak SD saja tidak diizinkan untuk melihatnya, apalagi bocah empat tahun seperti gadis itu?

Kurapika langsung merampas _remote _TV yang tergeletak di meja, dan mematikan TVnya dengan penuh kesal. "Ritsu! Berapa kali kubilang kalau kau tidak boleh menonton film seperti ini!"

Ritsuka memasang tampang cemberutnya. "Mama. Ritsu mau nontooonn! Papa bilang boleh!"

Kurapika langsung mendelik tajak ke arah dapur, meski Kuroro tidak melihatnya. Ia semakin frustasi menghadapi dua orang ini. Kuroro begitu bisa memahami jalan pikiran Ritsuka, yang tidak diketahui oleh Kurapika. Tetapi ia bisa tahu, jalan pikiran putrinya itu memang jauh diatas rata-rata bocah seusianya.

"Ritsuka mau nontooonn..." rengek Ritsuka, memasang tampang memelas andalannya, jika ia sedang meminta sesuatu.

Wajah bocah itu memang begitu menggemaskan, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung memeluk dan mencubit pipinya. Sayangnya wajah polos dan lucu itu tak sebanding dengan sifat Ritsuka yang lebih dewasa. Kurapika sering bertanya-tanya, kenapa putrinya lain dengan anak-anak sebayanya?

"Tidak boleh! Kau itu harus merenungkan kesalahanmu Ritsuka!" bentak Kurapika.

Ritsuka memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Ia tidak menangis. Yah, gadis kecil itu memang sangat jarang menangis, bahkan saat ia berkelahi dengan anak kelas 3 SD. Ia hanya memaki-maki bocah itu dengan pedas. Sudah dihajar, dimaki lagi!

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu ikut duduk di sofa, di samping putrinya. Kurapika berusaha bersikap selembut mungkin. Ia mencoba untuk memahami perasaan anak itu, melalui kristal sapphire yang sama dengannya.

"Ritsuka..." ucap Kurapika dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat manis. "Kau tidak boleh nakal, sayang. Kau harus menjadi anak yang baik, agar semua temanmu menyukaimu..." bujuknya lembut.

Ritsuka memandang ibunya dengan tatapan polos. Ia langsung menghambur ke pangkuan ibunya, dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Mama tidak marah sama Ritsu 'kan?"

Kurapika balas memeluknya dengan lembut. "Mama marah, kalau kamu nakal. Jadi jangan nakal lagi yah! Jangan nonton film seperti tadi. Lebih baik Ritsu tinggal di kamar, dan belajar!"

"Aaahh! Di sekolah Ritsu juga disuruh belajar! Sebal!" kesalnya. "Masa di rumah juga belajar! Ritsu mau maiiiinn!"

Kurapika mencoba untuk sesabar mungkin menghadapi anak ini. "Ya sudah! Kalau begitu ayo kita main!" ajak Kurapika, saraya mengusap pelan poni Ritsuka dengan lembut.

Mata gadis kecil ia langsung berbinar. "Ah, mama mau main sama Ritsu?" Kurapika hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti.

"Main apa?"

Ritsuka nampak berpikir sejenak. "Ayo susun puzzle! Papa baru membelikan Ritsu puzzle baru! Ayo susun Ma!" gadis kecil itu lalu turun dari sofa, dan berlari dengan langkahnya yang tak seimbang menuju lemari tempat mainannya disimpan. Kurapika hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

Gadis itu lalu kembali dengan membawa sebuah kantungan, yang berisi beberapa puzzle. Ia lalu mengeluarkan semuanya, dan meletakkannya di meja.

Kurapika terkejut, melihat puzzle macam apa yang Kuroro belikan pada putrinya. Ada tiga jenis puzzle. Yang pertama puzzle putih polos dengan simbol laba-laba kecil diujungnya. Kedua puzzle dengan gambar laba-laba yang merupakan lambang Genei Ryodan yang saling bertumpukan. Dan yang terakhir adalah puzzle hitam dengan gambar rantai yang diselingi dengan bercak-bercak darah merah. Bukan apanya, puzzle itu terlalu sulit untuk dikerjakan oleh bocah seperti Ritsuka. Apa yang dipikirkan pria itu? Ingin membuat anaknya gila?

"Mama, ayo bantu Ritsu susun!" gadis kecil itu nampak membongkar semuanya, dan mencampurkan potongan-potongan kecil ketiganya menjadi satu.

Kurapika memekik kaget. "Ritsu! Kenapa dicampur? Nanti akan sulit diselesaikan!"

Ritsuka melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada ibunya. "Papa bilang, kalau dicampur akan lebih menantang!"

Kurapika menggeramkan nama Kuroro dengan penuh amarah. Benar! Pria itu memang benar-benar sudah gila!

.

**~Wareware No Ry****ō****h****ō**

.

Pria itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamarnya, hanya dengan handuk yang menggantung dipinggangnya, dan handuk kecil tergeletak sembarang di kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya yang basah tarjatuh begitu saja. Lekukan ototnya yang masih sedikit basah terlihat jelas. Gadis manapun yang melihatnya pasti akan takluk. Yah, memang tiada gadis yang tidak bertekuk lutut pada pria itu.

Seringai langsung terukir di wajahnya, begitu melihat Kurapika yang sedang membaca di meja belajarnya, dengan mengenakan piyama birunya. Kehadiran Kuroro seolah ia anggap angin yang berlalu begitu saja.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku jijik, tau!" ucap Kurapika tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

Kuroro menyeringai tipis. Ia lalu duduk di ranjangnya. Piyamanya sudah tergeletak di sana, dipersiapkan oleh Kurapika tadi. Kuroro pun mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya dengan handuk, lalu mulai memakai piyama putihnya yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan rambut hitamnya.

Begitu menghirup aroma sabun yang mendekat, Kurapika langsung menyadari bahwa Kuroro ada di belakangnya. Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tidurlah duluan! Aku masih mau membaca,"

"Aku mau tidur denganmu,"

Kurapika menoleh, menatap Kuroro dengan kesal. "Sejak kapan kau jadi manja begitu?"

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu mencium bibir Kurapika dengan lembut. Beruntung sekali, malam ini Ritsuka mau menurut untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Kuroro sudah menantikan malam ini sejak seminggu yang lalu, terakhir kali Ritsuka tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

Tanpa basa-basi, pria itu langsung menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style, membawanya ke ranjang mereka yang empuk. Kurapika hanya diam tak bergeming. Sejujurnya saat ini jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhya panas. Semoga saja wajahnya tidak terlihat merah.

Kuroro pun merebahkan tubuh istri tercintanya di atas tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Onyx-nya menata sapphire itu dengan begitu lembut. Dengan perlahan, Kuroro memajukan tubuhnya, menghilangkan jarak antara tubuh mereka.

.

.

"Mama. Tadi malam Ritsu mendengar suara berisik dari kamar mama dan papa!" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan nada polos.

Wajah Kurapika langsung memanas. Suara berisik? "Ah, mungkin hanya perasaan Ritsu saja,"

"Bukan! Ritsu yakin! Maunya sih Ritsu masuk tapi udah ngatuk!"

Kurapika menghela nafas lega. Ia ingat, semalam ia lupa mengunci, bahkan menutup kamar mereka berdua. Apa jadinya jika putrinya yang masih balita itu melihat adegan di kamarnya dan Kuroro?

"Ah, Ritsu, nanti kau belajar apa di sekolah?" tanya Kurapika mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kemarin Bu Guru Momoka bilang kalau hari ini kita mau belajar menggambar!"

"Waaah, gambarnya nanti perlihatkan yah!"

Ritsuka hanya mengangguk senang.

Obrolan sepasang ibu dan anak itu langsung buyar, ketika Kuroro datang dengan membawa tiga piring berisi omelet keju. Kurapika tak merasa aneh sedikitpun tuh, meski yang harus memasak adalah suaminya sendiri. Wanita itu memang bisa apa saja. Dan meski ada yang tidak bisa ia lakukan, jika ia mau belajar, ia pasti akan bisa menguasainya dengan singkat. Tapi sepertinya memasak, menjadi pengecualian.

Pria itu lalu duduk di meja makan. Acara sarapan pagi keluarga Lucifer itu pun berlangsung dengan tenang.

.

**~Wareware No Ry****ō****h****ō**

.

Kuroro dengan pakaiannya yang rapih, yaitu setelan jas hitam, dengan kemeja putih dan dasi merah nampak tetap tenang, duduk di kursinya. Pelelangan kali ini berlangsung di salah satu gedung yang adadi York Shin, target Gen'ei Ryodan berikutnya.

Yah, pekerjaan mencuri memang tak pernah habis dari dirinya, meski sudah menikah. Namun ia mencuri bukan untuk mencari nafkah, dan membiayai keluarganya. Bagaimanapun, Kuroro tak ingin istri anaknya memakan uang haram. Pria itu mencuri, atas kesenangannya sendiri. Entah mengapa perasaan menegangkan saat ia dan anak buahnya itu beraksi sudah bagaikan rokok yang mencandu hidupnya. Selain itu Kuroro juga mencuri barang-barang antik, untuk dikagumi saja. Jika sudah bosan, ia buang begitu saja. Atau paling tidak, dijual dan hasilnya dibagikan pada anak buahnya.

Sebenarnya, pria itu memiliki perusahaan peminjaman uang dan jasa yang telah ia bangun beberapa tahun silam. Perusahaan itu sangat sukses, dan dikelola oleh salah seorang teman lamanya di bawah pimpinannya. Tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini, termasuk Kurapika istrinya sendiri.

Kuroro mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Tempat ini mulai ramai oleh para orang berderajat tinggi dan berdompet tebal.

"_Danchou!_" suara Shalnark terdengar dari sebrang.

"Kita lakukan seperti yang telah kurencanakan kemarin! Jangan sampai ada kesalahan sedikitpun," ucap Kuroro dingin.

"_Ya, Danchou mau yang mana?_"

Kuroro nampak memperhatikan poster, calon barang yang akan dilelang malam ini. "Aku mau nomor dua, lima, dan... enam!" Kuroro pun memutuskan telponnya, lalu kembali memasukkanya ke saku.

"Hai," seorang wanita muda, dengan gaun malam merah menyapa pria itu.

Kuroro menoleh. Rupanya bule. Wanita itu cukup cantik, dengan rambut ikal pirang dan lipstick merah bellanya. Ia jadi membayangkan, bagaimana jika Kurapika yang berdandan menor seperti itu?

"Oh, hai," balas Kuroro dengan senyum menawannya. Sejujurnya ketika berhadapan dengan wanita lain, pria itu langsung teringat dengan Kurapika. Tapi... biarlah, untuk mengusir kebosanan menunggu sampai acara ini dimulai. "Siapa namamu?"

.

**~Wareware No Ry****ō****h****ō**

.

Kurapika tersentak, tanpa alasan.

"Kau kenapa Kurapika?" tanya Senritsu menyadari pergerakan Kurapika.

"Ah, tidak. Aku... tiba-tiba tersentak kaget saja,"

Senritsu memandang Kurapika khawatir. "Mungkin sesuatu terjadi,"

Kurapika menggeleng pelan, lalu mengambi cangkirnya dan meneguk teh panas yang ada di dalamnya. "Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan..."

"Kau terlalu banyak pikiran. Kusarankan sebaiknya kau berlibur bersama keluargamu. Yah... untuk menyegarkan pikiranmu,"

Kurapika menyahutnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kupikir begitu..." ia jadi kepikiran Ritsuka. Bagaimana kabar anak itu yah?

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang... ayo kita cari benda berwarna hijaaauu!" bersamaan dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari guru di TK Hana, seluruh siswa pun langsung berhamburan mencari benda yang dimaksud.

Saat ini mereka sedang bermain 'mencari bendar berwarna.' Dimana diantara para bocah itu, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka harus menjadi orang pertama, yang menemukan benda itu. Ritsuka, adalah salah satu dari sekian anak yang aktif. Gadis kecil itu dengan bersemangat, mencari benda-benda berwarna hijau, yang berada di dalam ruangannya.

Hingga mata sapphire gadis itu langsung tertuju pada sebuah balok kayu hijau yang tergeletak di lantai. Matanya langsung berbinar cerah, dan ia pun segera berlari hendak mengambil benda itu.

Baru saja tangan mungilnya hendak meraihnya, balok kayu itu langsung digapai oleh tangan lain yang sedikit lebih mungil lagi darinya. Ritsuka langsung mendelik tajam, pada siapa pun yang berani menyentuh miliknya. Gadis itu memang sudah menjadi penguasa di kelas itu. Seluruh siswa takut padanya.

Dilihatnya seorang bocah sebayanya, memiliki rambut coklat muda, bermata coklat pula. Ia sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Bocah itu nampak menatap balok kayu yang baru didapatkannya dengan mata berbinar. "Ah, hei!"

Balok kayu itu pun langsung terampas dengan kasar, oleh gadis berambut hitam yang dikuncir dua, menatapnya tajam. "Ini punyaku! Aku yang menemukannya duluan!" bentak Ritsuka, seolah bocah lelaki itu akan merebutnya.

Ritsuka pikir, bocah itu akan merampas kembali miliknya, dan perkelahian pun berlangsung. Namun dugaannya salah. Bocah itu malah menunduk takut. "M—maaf, sudah mengambil milikmu," ucapnya gugup.

Ritsuka memandang bocah itu dengan bingung. Ia type cerdas, yang gampang menghafalkan wajah seseorang meski baru pertama kali melihatnya. Tapi ia sepertinya tidak mengenal bocah yang satu ini. ohya! tadi gurunya sempat mengumumkaan bahwa di kelas mereka kedatangan siswa baru di kelas mereka. Tapi Ritsuka hanya acuh tak acuh saja. Ia sibuk menggambar sendiri.

"Kau siapa?"

Bocah itu semakin menunduk. "C—Cliff..." ucapnya gugup.

Ritsuka langsung tersenyum senang. Menurut pengalamannya, baru pertama kali ia menemukan anak laki-laki yang seperti ini. pemalu, dan baik hati. Anak itu selalu mengira bahwa laki-laki itu hanya bisa mengganggu anak perempuan yang lemah saja! "Namaku Ritsuka!"

Cliff mendongkakkan wajahnya, menatap senyum manis gadis kecil yang ada di depannya. "L—Litsuka?" ulangnya dengan logak khas anak-anak seusianya.

Langsung saja terlihat perempatan di dahi Ritsuka. Ia langsung menatap marah pada kawan barunya itu. "Ritsuka! Rrrrrr! R! Ritsu! Ritsuka!" ucapnya memperjelas pelafalan huruf 'R'nya. Memang teman sebayanya baru sedikit yang bisa mengucapkan huruf itu dengan baik dan benar. Cliff terlihat ketakutan, seolah Ritsuka baru saja membentaknya. Kenyataannya memang begitu, tapi gadis itu tidak bermaksud melakukannya.

"Bu Gulu! Aku menemukan walna hijaaauu!—"

Ritsuka langsung menoleh, mendengar suara itu. Sikap egois dan tak mau kalah darinya pun meluap-luap. Ia segera berlari, mendahului bocah tadi, dan langsung menunjukkan balok kayunya pada gurunya. "Aku duluan yang menemukan warna hijau! Aku yang menang!"

"Rikka-chan, dalam permainan ini tidak ada yang menang dan kalah... itu—"

"Pokoknya aku yang pertama!" potong Ritsuka cemberut, sukses membuat guru itu harus menahan emosinya menghadapi bocah ini.

Ritsuka memang begitu menggemaskan, dengan matanya yang ulat, bibirnya yang mungil, dan pipinya yang tembem. Selain itu ia sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya menjadi gemas. Namun dibalik kelucuan bocah itu, ia memiliki semua keburukan yang dimiliki kedua orang tuanya. Keras kepala, egois, tidak mau kalah, dan emosian.

Guru muda itu lalu mengelus rambut Ritsuka dengan lembut. "Iyaaa... iyaa..."

Cliff memerhatikan Ritsuka malu-malu. Ia mengulas senyuman tipis, memperhatikan gadis itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Cliff langsung saja menundukkan kepalanya malu, sedangkan Ritsuka menatap Cliff dengan pandangan bingung.

Dari kejauhan, seorang bocah gendut memandang mereka dengan kesal.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Akhirnya selesai juga! Gimana pendapat minna? Abalkah? Gaje kah? Silahkan komentarnya...^^

Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu minta review anda lagi? Mau ngasih konkrit, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Lanjut tidaknya fanfic ini, ditentukan dari review kaliaaaannn! X3

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE…

.

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	9. Our Doughter

Yo minna-saaaann! Natsu kam bek^^ *baca : come back*

Makasih banyak buat para readers yang sempetin waktu buat mampir ke sini!^^ Terutrama yang ninggalin review! Balasan review ada di akhir yaaahh!^^

So, langsung baca aja!

.

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

"Kau siapa?"

Bocah itu semakin menunduk. "C—Cliff..." ucapnya gugup.

Ritsuka langsung tersenyum senang. Menurut pengalamannya, baru pertama kali ia menemukan anak laki-laki yang seperti ini. pemalu, dan baik hati. Anak itu selalu mengira bahwa laki-laki itu hanya bisa mengganggu anak perempuan yang lemah saja! "Namaku Ritsuka!"

Cliff memerhatikan Ritsuka malu-malu. Ia mengulas senyuman tipis, memperhatikan gadis itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Cliff langsung saja menundukkan kepalanya malu, sedangkan Ritsuka menatap Cliff dengan pandangan bingung.

Dari kejauhan, seorang bocah gendut memandang mereka dengan kesal.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : ****Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : ****Wareware No Ryōhō**

**Story by : ****Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Rated : ****T****, -semi ****M**** mungkin?**

**Genre : ****Romance**** and ****Family**

**Pairing : ****Kuroro**** nii-kun cuman buat ****Kurapika**** nee-chan**

**WARNING : Abal****,**** norak****,**** GaJe****,**** OOC****, kalo fic ini, bisa dibilang ****AU**** gak yah? jelek,**** typo**** bertebaran bagaikan debu di kamar author, pokoknya fic ini ****hancur****-sehancur-hancurnya!**

**Summary : Setelah menikah, Mungkin, untuk kedepan, mereka akan menerima banyak masalah. Tapi Kurapika tahu, kalau dia bisa mengatasinya bersama Kuroro, yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya dalam suka, maupun duka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read…**

**.**

**Chapter 9 : Nostalgia**

Sejak Ritsuka kenal, dan berteman baik dengan anak lelaki yang setahun lebih tua darinya, yang diketahui bernama Cliff Edogawa. Yah, Cliff lahir pada bulan-bulan awal, sedangkan gadis itu pada bulan-bulan akhir, Ritsuka yang awalnya bawel dan keras kepala kini menjadi lebih baik dan penurut. Perubahan derastis itu benar-benar mengejutkan para guru di TK Hana tersebut.

Ritsuka tidak pernah lagi memukul temannya. Jika ada anak lelaki yang mengusiknya, ia hanya cuek, dan mengancamnya saja, tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun. Sebenarnya perkataan gadis kecil itu jauh lebih sakit, dibanding dengan pukulannya. Lihat saja! Bocah yang tidak jerah meski sering dihajar oleh Ritsuka, diomeli oleh guru-guru, dan dipukul pantatnya oleh ibunya itu langsung menangis, setelah mendengar ancaman dari gadis kecil berumur empat tahun itu.

"_Berani menggangguku atau Cliff lagi, kukirim kau ke neraka!" _entah dari mana Ritsuka mendapatkan kalimat yang tidak biasa diucapkan oleh anak-anak itu. Dari ibunya mungkin? Tapi... sepertinya Kurapika tak pernah mengajarkan hal itu pada anak gadisnya. Memang sih, jika ia bertengkar dengan Kuroro, ia sering menucapkan kata-kata seperti '_pergilah ke neraka_' atau '_Mati saja kau_' bahkan '_Brengsek!_' Tapi sepertinya wanita itu yakin, bahwa Ritsuka tak pernah mendengarnya. Mengapa? Karena ia tak pernah mengucapkannya, jika ada kemungkinan Ritsuka bisa mendengar cemoohan tajam menusuk itu.

"Rikka-chan menjadi anak yang sangat penurut, sejak berteman dengan anak baru itu," ucap salah seorang guru dengan nada senang.

Kurapika mengikuti arah tatapan guru muda itu. Dilihatnya putri kesayangannya (karena memang satu-satunya) itu sedang bermain di kotak pasir, bersama dengan seorang bocah berambut kecoklatan. Bocah itu sangat menggemaskan, di mata Kurapika. Wajah bundar, mata bulat, dan terlihat semburat kemerahan di pipinya yang tembem. Sesekali bocah itu tersenyum, tertawa, atau pun cemberut.

Kurapika tersenyum tipis. Apa memang benar, sesuatu yang kecil bisa membawa perubahan yang besar kepada seseorang?

Wanita itu jadi ingat dengan masa lalunya. Awalnya ia adalah anak yang baik, ramah, rajin, dan cerdas. Namun sejak penyerangan tak manusiawi oleh kelompok tak berperikemanusiaan (yang dipimpin oleh suaminya sendiri) di sukunya, gadis itu merubah dirinya menjadi seorang laki-laki, yang dingin, dan acuh tak acuh. Sikap itu terus ia pertahankan, sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang bocah lelaki berambut jabrik hitam di kapal ketika ia hendak mengikuti ujian Hunter. Bocah yang sekarang kita kenal dengan sebutan 'Gon' itu sukses mencairkan hati Kurapika, sehingga membuat gadis itu lebih hangat. Pertemuannya dengan Killua dan Leorio pun juga membawa pengaruh yang besar di hati Kurapika. Gadis itu menjadi lebih peduli terhadap sesama.

Namun jati dirinya sebagai laki-laki pun ikut mencair, ketika ia bertemu dengan Kuroro Lucifer,dalang dari semua ini. Pria itu mengajarkannya banyak hal. Belajar mencintai, Mengajarkan Kurapika cara memaafkan. Kuroro pernah bilang, bahwa meminta maaf itu mudah. Cukup berkata 'maaf' saja, maka semuanya beres. Namun tidak semudah itu mengatakan 'ya, aku memaafkanmu,' perlu persetujuan dari lubuk hati kita yang paling dalam.

"_Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkanku, Kurapika,_" perkataan Kuroro di masa lalu membuat hati Kurapika ngilu. Ia memang tak pernah bilang, kalau ia memaafkan Kuroro. Ia mencintai pria itu apa adanya. Namun seringkali bayang-bayang saat pembantaian itu membuat hati Kurapika perih. Sampai sekarang pun, Kurapika masih tak tahu apa ia sudah bisa dengan ikhlas, memaafkan pria itu.

Mata sapphire bulat itu langsung menangkap sosok ibunya, yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. "Mama!" teriaknya dengan nada senang.

Kurapika tersenyum tipis, melihat anaknya berlari menuju ke arahnya. Ritsuka langsung memeluk ibunya dengan hangat. Wanita itu pun berjongkok, membalas pelukan dari putrinya.

"Mama! Mama! Hari ini Ritsu tidak nakal lho! Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Bu Guru!" ucap Ritsuka dengan nada bangga.

Guru itu lalu mengelus lembut puncak kepala anak muridnya yang satu ini. "Benar kok. Rikka-chan tidak pernah memukul siapa pun lagi. Anak pintaaar!"

Kurapika merasakan hatinya hangat. Anak itu memang lebih mirip dengannya, ketika masih kecil. Tapi kalau diperhatikan dengan teliti, Ritsuka jauh lebih mirip dengan Kuroro.

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau apa, sebagai hadiah karena sudah menjadi anak baik?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada lembut.

"Ritsu mau gendong!"

Kurapika hanya menurut saja. Ia pun langsung mengangkat Ritsuka ke gendongannya dengan lembut. Ia pun memberi senyum pamit, kepada guru yang ada di dekatnya.

"Mama! Ritsu mau pamit sama Cliff dulu!" rengek gadis kecil itu, menunjuk temannya yang masih memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Kurapika menghela nafas. Hanya perasaannya, atau Ritsuka memang bertambah berat dari terakhir kali ia menggendongnya? Wanita itu pun berjalan santai, dengan Ritsuka yang masih ada di gendongannya, menuju anak berambut coklat yang langsung tersentak kaget itu ketika menyadari bahwa sepasang anak dan ibu ini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Cliff! Aku pulang yah! Besok kita main lagi!"

"Eumm...he-eh," ucapnya gugup.

Kurapika lalu berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah lelaki itu. Anak itu mengingatkannya pada seorang sahabat dekatnya, dari suku Kuruta, yang tentunya sudah berada di surga sekarang. "Terima kasih yah, sudah menemani Ritsu main," ucapnya seraya memberikan senyuman manisnya.

Cliff langsung mendadak gugup. Ia segera menunduk hormat. "I—iyah... sama-sama..."

Kurapika pun berbalik, meninggalkan tempat itu. Matanya melirik sejenak kembali pada bocah itu. Tinggal dia sendiri. Kenapa orang tuanya terlambat menjemputnya?

.

**~Wareware No Ry****ō****h****ō**

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tersirat nada kekhawatiran di balik suara datarnya, ketika Kuroro mendapati istrinya sedang terkulai lemas di sofa. Wajah Kurapika nampak kelelahan dan sedikit pucat.

Kurapika tetap memasang wajah lesunya. "Hn, aku hanya kelelahan sedikit. Kalau sudah istirahat pasti sehat lagi," ucapnya dengan nada malas.

Kuroro lalu mengecup singkat bibir mungil wanita itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Besok Elli sudah kembali ke sini,"

"Aku tahu..."

Kuroro baru saja berdiri, namun Kurapika langsung menarik ujung kemejanya. "Kau mau kemana?"

Pria itu menyahutnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Bukannya kemarin aku sudah memberi tahumu? Aku ada pertemuan sekarang,"

Kurapika memutar bola matanya kesal. Yah, mereka berdua memang sama-sama sibuk. Kata orang sih, kalau sepasang kekasih itu jarang bertemu, maka cinta mereka akan semakin luntur! Kurapika tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi... ia memang mengkhawatirkan hal itu terjadi.

Melihat bola mata istrinya yang menatap kesal ke arah lain, Kuroro kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kurapika lagi. Yang dicium sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Ia malah berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, namun tangan Kuroro memegang dagunya, sehingga Kurapika tidak bisa menoleh kemana pun. Kurapika hanya bisa pasrah, berharap Kuroro dengan cepat menyudahi ciuman mesra ini. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia ikut terbuai ke dalamnya.

Sayangnya harapan Kurapika pupus seketika, ketika Kuroro malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Pria itu menekan kepalanya, hingga kepala Kurapika mesti bersandar di sandaran sofa. Kurapika berusaha menahan dirinya agar bersikap sedingin mungkin, namun pesona Kuroro mempersulit keadaan. Akhirnya Kurapika menyerah. Ia pun ikut membalas ciuman itu. Tangannya memegang kedua sisi rahang Kuroro yang keras itu, menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh suaminya.

Kuroro menyeringai di tengah ciuamannya. Memang tidak ada wanita yang tidak takluk olehnya, termasuk Kurapika sendiri, yang memiliki hati sekeras baja.

Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya, setelah kegiatan itu berlalu selama kurang lebih satu menit. Tangan Kurapika masih menggantung di kedua pipinya. Pria itu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kurapika, yang mungkin jika dilihat oleh gadis lain, mereka pasti akan langsung pingsan.

"Aku akan berusaha pulang secepat yang aku bisa,"

"Janji?"

"Janji,"

Kuroro pun mengecup singkat pipi wanita itu, dan berjalan keluar apartemennya. Kurapika menatapnya dengan wajah yang masih dicemberutkan.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya, menikmati nyamannya suasana rumahnya. Kuroro mungkin bisa dijuluki sebagai 'Penakluk Wanita'. Julukan yang terdengar menyebalkan, di telinga wanita itu. Tapi kenyataannya memang benar. Kerap kali ia marah, pria itu pasti bisa dengan mudah meredakan amarahnya. Katanya sih, seorang suami memang harusnya begitu. Tapi sepertinya Kurapika juga agak ragu, apa Kuroro hanya menaklukkannya saja? Pria itu memiliki paras yang tampan dan sikap yang berwibawa. Bagaimana mungkin Kurapika bisa yakin 100% bahwa hanya ialah yang ditaklukkan Kuroro? Masih banyak perempuan di luar sana, yang jauh lebih cantik dan lebih feminim darinya.

Bruaaak!

Lamunan wanita itu buyar seketika, ketika mendengar suara keributan dari kamar putrinya. Dengan cepat, ia segera berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Ritsu!" matanya membelalak, ketika mendapati putrinya terduduk di lantai. Lemari tempat penyimpanan mainannya yag setinggi satu meter itu terjatuh. Isinya pun berserakan kemana-mana. Dan di tangan kiri gadis kecil itu terdapat lebam. Mungkin terkena sisi rusuk lemari tadi saat terjatuh.

Kurapika langsung menghambur, dan langsung memeluk gadis kecil itu. Bocah itu nampak meringis kesakitan, namun tak mengeluarkan air mata setetes pun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kurapika khawatir.

"Mamaaa... sakiiiittt!" rintih gadis itu pilu.

Kurapika melihat lengan kiri putrinya memerah. Di sentuh sedikit saja, gadis itu langsung memekik kesakitan.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?"

"Ritsu mau ambil paman beruang! Tapi saat Ritsu panjat, lemarinya jatuuhh..."

Kurapika pun kembali memeluk putrinya dengan erat. Sejujrunya ia tidak bisa menangani hal seperti ini. Ah! Seandainya Kuroro ada di sini!

Tanpa pikir panjang, wanita itu langsung menggendong putrinya keluar. Ia tahu rasanya sakit. Ia pernah terjatuh dari pohon sewaktu ia masih berumur 8 tahun. Punggungnya lebam. Rasanya sakit sekali, membuat wanita itu sampai menangis. Namun entah apa yang dilakukan ibunya, Kurapika bisa merasakan punggungnya dingin dan nyaman. Dan esoknya ia pun sehat kembali.

Wanita itu mengambil taksi, dan menyebutkan alamat yang ia tuju. Rumahnya dahulu. Tepatnya rumah ketiga sahabatnya.

"Sakit maaa..."

"Sudah... nanti tidak sakit lagi kok!"

.

.

"Kalau lebam seperti ini, harus dikompres dengan air es..." ucap Leorio, seraya mengganti kain basah, yang tertempel di tangan Ritsuka. Saat ini gadis kecil itu tengah tertidur di pangkuan hangat ibunya.

"Rikka-chan juga pasti kaget. Pertolongan pertamanya, kau harus mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut, agar ia jadi lebih tenang," Kurapika nampak mencermati tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Leorio. Ia memang tidak berbakat soal urusan beginian. Tapi Leorio 'kan seorang dokter? Tentu saja ia pasti tahu!

"Kami kira siapa, yang bertamu malam-malam begini!" komentar Killua. "Aku jadi kasihan melihat Rikka, memiliki ibu sepertimu,"

"Apa katamu?" Kurapika hampir saja meninju wajah bocah beruban(?) itu jika Ritsuka tak melenguh pelan dalam pelukannya. Ia hanya bisa menatap bocah... errr... pemuda itu super tajam.

Kenapa Killua disebut pemuda? Ya karena di sudah berusia 19 tahun! Begitu pula dengan Gon, yang sudah berusia 18 tahun. Meski sudah beranjak dewasa, tapi sepertinya mereka berdua tidak berubah. Memang, sekarang tubuh Killua lebih tinggi dari Kurapika (yang membuat wanita itu kesal setengah mati), dan Gon sudah setinggi dagunya. Tapi wajah dan sikap mereka masih tidak berubah sama sekali.

Tidak adakah yang bertanya tentang Leorio? Meski tidak ada, marilah kita jawab! *plakk!*  
>Leorio kini sudah menginjak usia yang ke-24. Pemuda, errr... pria itu sudah sedikit lebih berwibawa dari sebelumnya. Diam-diam ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang.<p>

"Memangnya Kuroro ke mana?" tanya Gon mengalikan pembicaraan.

"Pergi," jawab Kurapika pendek, seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"Ke mana?"

"Mana kutahu,"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau istrinya?"

Terlihat semburat kemerahan di wajah Kurapika, mendengar kata 'istri' yang terucap oleh Leorio. Meski sudah setahun menjalin asmara, dan lima tahun menikah, Kurapika masih tetap saja malu jika ada yang menyebut-nyebut mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri, atau kekasih.

"Sudah cukup wawancaranya! Leorio! Antar aku pulang!" perintah Kurapika seenaknya.

"Ha? Kenapa aku?"

Gon langsung saja sewot. "Kau harus mengantarnya Leorio! Masa Kurapika mau jalan kaki malam-malam begini? Apalagi dia membawa seorang anak-anak! Kau memang tidak berperikemanusiaan!" Dalam hati Kurapika mengucapkan terima kasih pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

Leorio memutar bola matanya. "Ya sudah!" ucapnya malas, seraya keluar dari rumah itu.

"Aku pulang ya Gon, Killua," pamit Kurapika seraya membetulkan posisi Ritsuka dalam gendongannya, agar bocah itu menjadi lebih nyaman.

Gon langsung menghambur, dan memeluk Kurapika juga Ritsuka. Ia sangat merindukan sahabat perempuannya yang satu ini. Atau lebih tepatnya satu-satunya sahabat perempuannya. Memang sih, mereka sering bertemu. Tapi Gon merindukan kebersamaan mereka berempat. Ia rindu, saat-saat ia bertengkar bersama Killua, dan Kurapika melerai mereka. Ia rindu, ketika Kurapika marah besar, dan tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Ia rindu, saat mereka sarapan pagi, makan siang, dan makan malam bersama. Ia rindu masa lalu ketika mereka masih hidup berempat.

Namun sekarang Kurapika sudah berkeluarga. Wanita itu sudah menemukan jalan hidupnya sendiri, bersama lelaki yang dicintainya. Bagaimana pun, Kurapika tak bisa terus hidup berempat dengan mereka. Apa kata orang nanti, seorang wanita yang memiliki suami dan anak tinggal bersama dengan tiga orang laki-laki di rumah lain? Lelucon yang aneh!

"Sering-seringlah ke sini, Kurapika!"

Kurapika tersenyum miris. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dirasakan oelh Gon. Wanita itu pun mengusap puncak kepala sahabatnya dengan lembut. "Iya Gon!"

Gon melepas pelukannya, lalu melambaikan tangannya, menatap kepergian wanita itu.

Killua langsung menepuk bahu Gon dari belakang. "Hei, kenapa tadi kau melakukan hal yang memalukan itu?"

"Memalukan apanya? Aku 'kan hanya kangen sama Kurapika!" Gon memasang tampang cemberutnya.

Killua menghela nafas. Ia juga merindukan wanita itu, berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Tapi ia tidak seterbuka Gon. "Tapi kau itu terlalu nekat Gon. Bagaimana jika pemimpin laba-laba itu melihatmu menyentuh Kurapika? Kau pasti dicabik-cabiknya sampai habis!"

Gon langsung bergidik ngeri. Pernah sekali, ketika mereka berjalan bersama, yaitu ia, Kuroro, Kurapika, Killua, Leorio, dan Ritsuka yang masih bayi, seorang pria terus memperhatikan Kurapika. Yah, saat itu wanita itu masih mengenakan pakaian khas suku Kurutanya, sehingga membuat siapa pun harus menimbang-nimbang tentang gender asli wanita itu.

Senyum mesum terlihat jelas di wajah pria itu, seolah berkata '_nih cowok atau pun cewek, manis banget!_, dan Gon melihat Kuroro menatap pria itu dingin. Esoknya ketika ia lewat di taman, dilihatnya pria itu terkulai lemas dengan babak belur. Ia ingat kemarin Kuroro sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Insting hewani oleh bocah itu pun langsung menyimpulkan, bahwa Kuroro lah dalangnya.

Killua hanya menyeringai, melihat wajah ragu dari sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Kau nampak pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Leorio pada wanita yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya.

Kurapika mendengus pelan. "Hanya sedikit kelelahan. Setelah tidur nanti, pasti segar kembali,"

Leorio menatap lurus ke jalanan. Tangan kirinya lalu menjalar pada laci yang ada di dalam mobilnya, dan mengambi sesuatu di sana. Diserahkannya botol kecil yang berisi puluhan pil itu pada Kurapika. wanita itu menerimanya, dengan bingung.

"Itu vitamin. Kau pasti jarang makan! Kau harus menjaga pola makanmu secara teratur," ucap Leorio, seolah mengerti arti dari tatapan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Kurapika tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih," Leorio hanya membalasya dengan senyuman tipis, dan kembali menatap fokus ke jalanan.

"Ohya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Nona Neon?" pertanyaan Kurapika barusan sukses membuat Leorio tersentak kaget. Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah.

"Emmm... ituuu..."

Kurapika mendesah pelan. Ia lalu menatap keluar jendela. "Kapan kau mau memberi tahu Gon dan Killua. Seandainya saat itu aku tidak melihat kalian berdua, aku pun pasti tidak akan mengetahuinya,"

Leorio masih terlihat salah tingkah. "Aku... juga tidak tahu! Aku masih takut. Menurutmu aku pantas, bersama dengan gadis sepertinya?"

"Tidak," dengan kejamnya Kurapika menjawab dengan jujur, sukses menghancurkan harapan Leorio bagaikan bubur. "Bukan masalah pantas tidak pantasnya... Kuroro juga tidak pantas, bersanding denganku," sambungnya kePD-an.

'_Justru kaulah yang tidak pantas,_' kesal Leorio dalam hati.

"Yang terpenting kalian saling mencintai,"

Leorio masih nampak bimbang. "Emmhhh... aku akan mengungkapkannya, di waktu yang tepat,"

"Terserah kau saja,"

Setelah itu, mobil Leorio melaju dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya sampai di depan apartemen Kurapika. Wanita itu keluar dengan hati-hati, agar tidak membangunkan putrinya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pada Leorio. Pria itu hanya mengangkat kedua jarinya di pelipisnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Perasaanku tidak enak," candanya, sukses membuat Leorio cemberut. Yay! 2-0 untuknya!

Leorio pun memacu mobilnya, meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kurapika masih menatap kepergian Leorio, sampai mobil merah itu benar-benar hilang dari penglihatannya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam, menghindari dinginnya malam yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Di dalam,

Matanya membelalak kaget, ketika mendapati suaminya, Kuroro Lucifer tengah tertidur sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dengan cepat Kurapika tolehkan kepalanya pada jam dinding antik yang tertempel di ruangan itu. Matanya lebih membelalak lagi. Jam dua belas lewat lima belas menit!

Apa ia kelamaan di rumah lamanya? Tapi... rasanya tadi ia cuma ke sana selama tiga puluh menit! Tak disangkanya tiga puluh menit itu berlalu selama lima jam! Sejak kapan Kuroro pulang? Apa pria itu menunggunya sedari tadi? Padahal... pria itu sudah janji akan pulang cepat, tapi malah Kurapika yang keluyuran di luar rumah. Tak bisa dibayangkan, bagaimana rasa bersalah di hati wanita itu.

Dengan cepat, Kurapika berjalan menuju kamar Ritsuka.

Dilihatnya kamar itu sudah rapi. Lemari yang tadinya jatuh sudah kembali ke tempatnya semula, begitu pula dengan mainan-mainannya. Apa Kuroro yang telah membereskannya?

Dengan hati-hati, diletakkannya Ritsuka di ranjangnya yang penuh dengan warna, dan menutup ¾ dari tubuh gadis itu dengan selimu. Di kecupnya kening gadis kecil itu singkat, dan Kurapika pun segera ke luar, setelah mematikan lampu di kamar itu.

Kurapika langsung ke ruang tamu, dangan membawa selimut dari kamarnya dan Kuroro.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa menunggu di sini!"

Baru saja Kurapika hendak menyelimuti lelaki itu, Kuroro sudah bangun duluan oleh sentuhan kecil istrinya. Pria itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, mendapati Kurapika berdiri di dekatnya.

Tangan Kuroro langsung merangkul tubuh Kurapika, membuat wanita itu harus terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Ya, Kuroro memeluknya dengan erat, seolah mereka sudah terpisah selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Kuroro menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Kurapika. "Aku menelponmu, tapi ponselmu tidak kau bawa,"

"Maaf, aku tadi ke rumah teman-temanku. Ritsu menjatuhkan lemari, dan membuat tangannya terluka. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Makanya aku membawanya ke sana, dan dia diobati oleh Leorio. Tak kusangka, kami mengobrol begitu lama,"

Kuroro langsung melepas pelukannya, menatap Kurapika kaget. "Ritsuka? Bagaimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sudah baikan... tadi Leorio mengompresnya. Sekarang dia ada di kamarnya,"

Kuroro menghela nafas lega. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jika terjadi apa-apa pada putrinya itu. Pandangan Kuroro lalu teralih pada Kurapika. Ia bisa mencium, aroma coklat dari wanita itu. Setahunya, Kurapika tak begitu menyukai makanan manis. "Kau makan coklat, di rumah temanmu?"

Kurapika terlonjak kaget. Ia ingat, ketika Gon memeluknya tadi. Kurapika tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika ia jujur, habislah riwayat teman kecilnya itu. Namun jika ia bohong, Kuroro pasti akan langsung mengetahuinya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur! Aku juag mengantuk!" akhirnya Kurapika mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kuroro mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah..."

"Kyaaaa!" Kurapika menjerit kaget, begitu Kuroro langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style, membawa wanita itu masuk ke kamar.

.

**~Wareware No Ry****ō****h****ō**

**.**

Saat ini Ritsuka tengah menyusun istana dari balok kayu, bersama Cliff, yang sudah resmi menjadi sahabatnya itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, saat untuk pulang bagi anak-anak TK Hana. Masih banyak anak murid yang berkeliaran, menunggu jemputan mereka datang. Biasanya anak-anak itu akan habis, pada pukul 1-2 siang.

"Aaahh, balok segitiganya hilaaangg!" kesal Ritsuka, mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari balok kayu berwarna merah, untuk atap dari istana mereka.

Cliff juga ikut mencari-cari. "Aku cali di sana yah!" ucapnya seraya menunjuk kotak mainan yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Ya sudah! Aku cari di sebelah sana!" mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju tempat yang mereka tuju.

Senyum surmigah terlihat jelas di wajah menggemaskan Cliff, ketika ia melihat benda yang dicarinya berada di kotak mainan.

Baru saja ia hendak mengambilnya, balok itu langsung dirampas oleh anak yang sepertinya lebih besar darinya itu. Itu Nagi! Bocah gendut yang selalu berusil di kelas! Semua anak takut padanya, kecuali Ritsuka tentunya. Malahan, Nagi lah yang takut pada Ritsuka.

Wajah ketakutan langsung terlihat jelas di wajah Cliff.

"Kau itu bisanya cuma berlindung dengan cewek aneh itu!" kesal Nagi, memasang tampang galak.

"M—memangnya aku s—salah, belmain belsama Itsu-chan?" ucapnya gelagapan. Itsu memang panggilannya untuk Ritsuka. Lebih baik Itsu, dibanding dengan Litsu!

Kebetulan di sana tidak ada guru, dan Ritsuka juga tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya, membuat Nagi semakin nekat berulah. Bocah gemuk itu langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Cliff, hingga bocah itu terbentur di dinding dengan keras.

Bruaakk!

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Pekikan dari salah seorang temannya mengagetkan Ritsuka. Gadis kecil itu segera berlari ke sumber suara. Mata sapphire-nya membelalak kaget, ketika melihat Nagi, musuh bebuyutannya, memukuli Cliff hingga babak belur. Belum lagi darah yang mengalir di kepala bocah itu, akibat benturan tadi. Emosi Ritsuka mencapai titik didihnya.

Brukkk!

Nagi langsung saja tersungkur dengan keras di lantai, akibat tinjuan Ritsuka barusan di hidungnya. Darah keluar dari dua lubang simetris itu. Cliff terlihat sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi. Nagi meringis kesakitan. Dilihatnya gadis yang bertubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya itu berdiri di depannya dengan marah.

Mata Nagi membelalak, melihat sinar merah menyala di kedua pasang mata itu.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh Cliff,"

Dan, Ritsuka pun memukuli Nagi tanpa ampun. Pukulannya begitu keras, menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang besar. Ia kini tidak terlihat seperti anak TK lagi. Jeritan-jeritan ketakutan terdengar dari sana.

.

Di luar,

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah angkuh, memasuki TK itu. "Aku datang, untuk menjemput Nagi,"

Pengawas TK itu memaksakan senyumannya. "Ah, silahkan masuk. Nagi sudah menunggu di dalam,"

Bruaaakk! Buuukk! Kyaaaa! Hentikaaaann! Aduuuuhh!

Mata keduanya membelalak kaget, mendengar keributan besar dari dalam. Mereka segera berlari, masuk ke dalam, melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Keduanya lebih kaget lagi, melihat kericuhan yang terjadi di dalam. Dua orang ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Ritsuka, masih saja memukuli Nagi. Matanya merah menyala. Tanda salip di lehernya pun kentara.

"Nagi!" wanita angkuh yang diketahui adalah ibu dari Nagi itu langsung menghambur, dan memisahkan Ritsuka dari putranya. Ritsuka langsung tersungkur ke belakang.

Bocah gendut itu sudah tidak mirip lagi seperti Nagi yang ia kenal. Wajahynya penuh luka dan memar, juga darah. Wanita itu langsung mendelik tajam pada Ritsuka. Bocah itu malah melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada wanita itu. Sejujurunya jantungnya berdentum keras, saat melihat sorot cahaya merah itu menatapnya lurus.

"Beraninya kau!"

Plakkk!

.

.

Kurapika baru turun dari taksinya, hendak menjemput Ritsuka. Ia melangkah cepat, tak ingin membuat putrinya menunggu.

Langkahnya terhenti, begitu sebuah mobil mewah lewat dan berhenti di depannya. Dilihatnya seorang pria yang diperkirakan berumur 30 tahunan, berkaca mata dan berambut coklat turun dari mobil itu. Wajah pria itu nampak sangat ramah. Kurapika menatap pria itu heran. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya, sebelumnya. Tapi di mana yah?

Pria itu pun ikut menatap Kurapika. "Ibunya Itsu Lucifer yah?" akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

Itsu Lucifer? Apa yang dia maksud itu Ritsuka? Ritsuka... Ritsu... Itsu! Benar! "Emmm... iyah?" Kurapika masih memasang tampang bingung.

"Ah, perkenalkan, saya Hattori Edogawa. Ayahnya Cliff. Cliff sering bercerita tentang anak anda, dan saya pernah melihatnya sekali. Benar-benar mirip anda," ucaapnya formal.

Rupanya pria itu ayahnya Cliff. Pantas saja Kurapika rasanya pernah melihatnya. Pria itu memang mirip dengan Cliff. "Ya, saya Kurapika..."

"Mau menjemput Itsu?"

"Iyah..."

Mereka berdua pun jalan berdampingan, memasuki halaman TK itu. Pantas saja anaknya begitu pemalu. Ayahnya saja begini ramahnya!

Keduanya bingung, ketika melihat ruang tunggu di sana kosong. Biasanya ada Momoko, yang mengawas.

Langsung saja terdengar keributan dari dalam.

Keduanya saling bertatapan terlebih dahulu, lalu segera berlari masuk ke dalam.

Mata Kurapika membelalak sempurna, melihat kejadian di dalam. Anak-anak berkumpul dengan ricuh. Momoko, pengawas di sana masih berdiri di sampingnya dengan shock.

Namun yang menjadi objek utama di sana adalah sepasang ruby menyala yang bersinar di sana. Cliff tersandar di dinding, dengan keadaan babak belur, begitu pula dengan Nagi, yang berada di pelukan ibunya. Putrinya, Ritsuka terduduk di lantai, menatap wanita paruh baya itu takut. Sebelah wajahnya merah panas, setelah ditampar keras tadi. Wanita itu masih mengangkat tangannya, dan menatap Ritsuka tajam, sehingga Kurapika menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itulah, yang baru saja meninggalkan bercak merah di pipi putrinya.

"Cliff!" ayah Cliff langsung menghambur dan memeluk anaknya dengan khawatir. "Ada apa Cliff?"

Mata merah Ritsuka langsung menangkap sosok ibunya yang berdiri, tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Mamaaa!" gadis itu langsung berlari ke pelukan ibunya. Kurapika berjongkok, memeluk putrinya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa, Ritsu?"

"Hickk... hickk..." gadis itu mulai terisak di dada ibunya. "Pipi Ritsu panas, Ma! Sakiiiitt!"

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini?" akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara.

Ibu Nagi langsung menunjuk Ritsuka dengan marah. "Bocah itu... bocah tengik itu! dia yang melakukan semua ini!"

Kurapika dan Hattori terkejut setengah mati.

Ibu Nagi langsung berdiri, menunjuk-nunjuk Kurapika dan menatap sepasang Ibu dan anak itu dengan jijik. "Kau! Bagaimana caramu mendidik anakmu hah? Dia itu **monster**! Kau telah melahirkan dan membesarkan seorang **monster**!"

Makian itu berdengung keras di telinga Kurapika. Wanita itu seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Tangisan Ritsuka semakin besar di dadanya.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening seketika...

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Akhirnya nih chapter selesai jugaaa! XD

Gomen, kalo mereka semua OOC abis! Gomen juga, kalo terlalu banyak OC yang muncul! Soalnya Natsu bingung mesti gimana lagiiii! DX *nangis ala drama*

Tapi OC sebenarnya di sini adalah Ritsuka-chan kok^^ Soal Cliff, yaaahh... dia juga salah satu OC baru! Tapi mungkin cuman muncul beberapa chapter aja!

Sesuai janji, ini balasan review para reviewer sekaliaaaann! XD :

. Guest :  
>Makasih udah review^^<br>Makasih juga udah bilang keren & baguuuss!  
>Nih udah update^^<p>

. Kay Lusyifniyx :  
>Makasih banyak uadah review Kay-chaaaann! XD<br>Hahahahahaha *blushing* Idola apanya Kay-chan...?

. Guest :  
>Thanks for review...^^<br>.

Yosh! Sekian dulu! Gomen, kalo ada yang salah penulisan namanya!

Sekarang, bolehkah Natsu minta review anda lagi? Mau ngasih konkrit, kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati…^^

Lanjut tidaknya fanfic ini, ditentukan dari review kaliaaaannn! X3

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE…

.

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


	10. She's not alone

Yo minna-saaaaaannn! XD

Ada yang inget fic gaje yang satu iniii? Aaahh! Pastinya udah pada lupaaaa! Maklum aja! Natsu udah hampir setahun (mungkin?) gak updateee!

Yaaahh, banyak faktor sih! Pertama, otak Natsu buntu di fic ini, gak tau gimana lanjutinnya! Kedua, terlalu banyak hutang fic yang susah Natsu lunasin! TT,TT Ketiga, author terlalu sibuk *baca : malas* buat ngetik! Dan banyak alasan lainnya yang bikin fic aneh ini lamaaaaaaaaaaaa banget diupdatenya! Gomen, udah bikin para readers nunggu selama iniiii! *reader : siapa juga yang nungguin*

Yooosshh! Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, silahkan membacaaaaa! XD

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya ;**

Ibu Nagi langsung menunjuk Ritsuka dengan marah. "Bocah itu... bocah tengik itu! dia yang melakukan semua ini!"

Kurapika dan Hattori terkejut setengah mati.

Ibu Nagi langsung berdiri, menunjuk-nunjuk Kurapika dan menatap sepasang Ibu dan anak itu dengan jijik. "Kau! Bagaimana caramu mendidik anakmu hah? Dia itu **monster**! Kau telah melahirkan dan membesarkan seorang **monster**!"

Makian itu berdengung keras di telinga Kurapika. Wanita itu seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Tangisan Ritsuka semakin besar di dadanya.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening seketika...

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : ****Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Title : ****Wareware No Ryōhō**

**Story by : ****Natsu Hiru Chan**

**Rated : ****T****, -semi ****M**** mungkin?**

**Genre : ****Romance**** and ****Family**

**Pairing : ****Kuroro**** nii-kun cuman buat ****Kurapika**** nee-chan**

**WARNING : Abal****,**** norak****,**** GaJe****,**** OOC****, kalo fic ini, bisa dibilang ****AU**** gak yah? jelek,**** typo**** bertebaran bagaikan debu di kamar author, pokoknya fic ini ****hancur****-sehancur-hancurnya!**

**Summary : Setelah menikah, Mungkin, untuk kedepan, mereka akan menerima banyak masalah. Tapi Kurapika tahu, kalau dia bisa mengatasinya bersama Kuroro, yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya dalam suka, maupun duka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read…**

**.**

**Chapter 10 : I'm Not Alone**

Kuroro sedang berguling-guling bersama Ritsuka di atas sebuah permadani yang terbentang di ruang tengah apartemennya yang luas nan megah itu. Tawa gadis ciliknya itu tergelak, terdengar begitu bahagia membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya secara spontan menghulum senyum. Mimik keceriaan terlihat jelas di wajah putrinya, dan tawanya makin menjadi-jadi begitu Kuroro menggendongnya sambil berbaring, membuat putrinya itu seolah terbang di udara.

Ekpsresi pria itu begitu hangat, dan tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapa pun, kecuali dua perempuan yang paling dicintainya. Kurapika dan Ritsuka.

Keceriaan mereka terhenti, begitu mendengar langkah kaki memasuki ruangan itu. Kuroro mendongkakkan kepalanya, (karena dia masih berbaring) melihat Kurapika berdiri di sana dengan pakaian khas suku Kurutanya.

Pria itu lalu menurunkan Ritsuka, membiarkan gadis itu bermain dengan mainannya. Kuroro lalu bergegas menuju sang istri, membelai pipinya yang pucat. Kurapika nampak begitu lusuh. Mimik kelelahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Garis hitam pun terukir di bawah matanya. Setetes peluh menetes melalui pelipisnya. Rambut pirangnya lepek oleh keringat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada datar namun terkesan khawatir. Menunduk, berusaha melihat ekspresi Kurapika yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Kurapika menggeleng lemah, seraya menepis tangan Kuroro di pipinya. Ia tak mau suaminya itu khawatir padanya.

"Mama! Mama!" suara Ritsuka yang cempreng menggema di ruangan itu. Ia berlari dengan kakinya yang mungil, sambil membawa sebuah mobil-mobilan di tangannya.

Ia berhenti berlari, ketika sampai di depan ibunya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, minta digendong. Saat ini Kurapika benar-benar kelelahan. Namun senyum sumirgah di wajah putrinya itu membuatnya tidak tega mengecewakan Ritsuka. Akhirnya Kurapika mengalah. Ia meraih tubuh gadis kecil itu, membawanya ke pelukannya yang hangat. Ritsuka pun memeluknya tak kalah eratnya.

Baru tiga detik Ritsuka merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari tubuh ibunya, Kurapika langsung kehilangan kekokohan kakinya untuk berdiri. Hampir saja ia tersungkur ke lantai bersama Ritsuka, jika Kuroro tak langsung menangkapnya dengan cepat. Kepala Kurapika terasa berkunang-kunang.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, Kurapika," bujuk Kuroro dengan nada lembut.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan sayu. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah, sambil melepaskan Ritsuka dari gendongannya. Setelah gadis itu turun, malah Kuroro yang mengangkatnya. Kurapika sedikit terkejut, namun ia hanya diam, tak ingin membuang tenaganya sia-sia hanya untuk mengeluarkan protes.

Pria itu membawanya menuju kamar, dan membaringkannya di sana. Ritsuka bergegas naik ke tempat tidur, menatap ibunya dengan bingung. "Mama! Ayo maiiiinn!" rengeknya.

Kuroro lalu menarik tangan Ritsuka, mejauhkan dirinya dari sang ibu. "Ritsu. Ibumu sedang kelelahan. Butuh istirahat. Kau main sama Elli yah!" bujuk Kuroro lagi.

Ritsuka memanyunkan bibirnya, memasang tampang cemberut, persis seperti tampang Kurapika, yang membuat Kuroro bahkan tak tega, untuk tidak menuruti setiap keinginan yang terlontar dari bibir kedua perempuan itu.

"Elli selalu kalah kalo main! Gak seru!" ucapnya lagi. Teringat akan pelayan di rumahnya itu, jika mereka sedang bermain bersama. Jika Ritsuka kalah, gadis kecil itu akan meraung-raung tidak jelas karena marah. Akhirnya Elli mengalah saja. Tapi saking seringnya ia mengalah, lawan mainnya jadi bosan sendiri. Kadang-kadang Ritsuka mengomel, bahwa kemampuan Elli sangat payah. Kalah, marah! Menang pun marah!

Kuroro meutar otaknya, agar anak ini mau dibujuk. "Kalau begitu kau tunggu di luar yah! Nanti kita keluar beli es krim!" ucapan itu seolah langsung menghancurkan teng besar yang siap menghancurkan apa saja yang dikhehendakinya yang ada di kepala gadis kecil itu.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Ritsuka pun berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh keluar, meninggalka ayah dan ibunya berduaan saja di dalam.

Kuroro melirik Kurapika. wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menatap kosong ke depan. Kuroro tahu betul rasa sakit yang dirasakan istrinya saat ini. Meski tak tahu alasannya, pria itu bisa melihat sirat kesedihan yang begitu dalam dari sinar mata sapphire istrinya yang terlihat redup sekarang.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Kuroro mendapati Kurapika pulang sambil menggendong Ritsuka dengan tatapan kosong. Mata putrinya itu terlihat berair, dan pipinya sedikit memerah. Ketika Kuroro bertanya, Kurapika malah langsung menyerahkan Ritsuka, dan melewatinya begitu saja masuk ke kamar dan langsung tertidur.

Kuroro mencoba untuk menanyai Ritsuka dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah dipahami untuk anak-anak seusianya, Ritsuka malah menangis menggumam-gumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

'_Pasti sesuatu sudah terjadi..._' lelaki itu menghela nafas, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengembalikan istrinya menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Tidak seperti boneka hidup seperti yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Sejak saat itu Kurapika terlihat sangat kosong. Kalau pada dasarnya wanita itu jarang bicara, sekarang ia malah tidak pernah bicara, kecuali jika ditanya. Itupun kadang-kadang ia hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan, gelengan, atau hanya isyarat mata saja. Kuroro tahu Kurapika adalah wanita yang teguh, tegar, dan keras. Mustahil ia bisa drop begini jika seusatu yang penting tidak terjadi padanya. Terkadang Kurapika menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Namun ketika Kuroro bertanya 'tadi kau bilang apa?', Kurapika tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Sejak itulah Kuroro memustuskan untuk mendengar tiap apa yang keluar dari Kurapika, termasuk desahan nafas wanita itu.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada selembut mungkin, meski agak buram oleh nada suara baritonnya yang sudah sejak awal dingin itu.

Manik biru itu sedikit melirik pada Kuroro, lalu kembali ,menoleh ke arah lain. Kuroro mendesah pelan. Kurapika memang sulit untuk dimengerti. Sangat sulit!

Pria itu pun mengecup lembut dahi istrinya, menatap Kurapika dengan penuh kasih. "Aku belikan sesuatu untukmu yah. Sekalian mau menepati janjiku pada Ritsu," setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroro pun keluar, menatap Kurapika sejenak. Wanita itu masih tak bergeming. Ia pun menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan istrinya dalam kesendirian.

"_Kau! Bagaimana caramu mendidik anakmu hah? Dia itu __**monster**__! Kau telah melahirkan dan membesarkan seorang __**monster**__!"_

Mata Kurapika buram, ditutupi oleh cairan bening. Perkataan ibu-ibu angkuh itu terus mengiang di telinganya. Berapa kalipun Kurapika berusaha untuk mengelak, mengatakan dalam hati bahwa putrinya itu bukan monster! Hanyalah gadis biasa seperti bocah-bocah pada umumnya, kenyataan bahwa ia adalah generasi dari dua sosok petarung yang tak terkalahkan itu tak bisa memungkirinya.

Ritsuka mewarisi mata merah suku Kuruta, dan isting pemberontak dari ayahnya. Bahkan tanda salip yang awalnya Kurapika pikir hanyalah tatoo pada dahi Kuroro itu bahkan menurun pada Ritsuka, terukir indah di tulang leher kanannya yang mulus. Bahkan gadis kecil itu—entah karena apa—memukuli teman lelakinya hingga sekarat seperti itu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara ketiga bocah itu. Meski egois, bocah setengah berdarah Kuruta itu tak akan setega itu menyakiti teman-temannya. Ia mewarisi sifat ibunya yang mengutamakan kepentingan orang yang disayanginya dibanding dirinya. Ritsuka gadis yang baik.

Namun perasaan tak mau kalah dari siapa pun, dan memegang teguh pendapatnya membuat Ritsuka berbeda dari anak lainnya. Gadis kecil itu tak ingin bersaing. Ia ingin menang! Ia akan melakukan apa pun—dengan cara bersih pastinya, agar membuatnya tak berada di urutan nomor dua. Ia ingin selalu menjadi yang teratas.

.

**~Wareware No Ry****ō****h****ō**

.

Kuroro hanya duduk di bangku taman, menemani Ritsuka makan es krim sambil menunggu pesanannya datang. Pria itu tak mau capek-capek menampakkan dirinya di depan publik, hanya untuk membeli sesuatu. Ia hanya memesan, agar Shalnark yang pergi membelikannya.

Dilirikinya gadis kecil yang saat ini terduduk di pangkuannya, sambil memakan es krim dengan belepotan. Meski suhu udara malam ini begitu dingin, namun tak membuat kedua ketiurunan Lucifer ini gentar. Dingin itu seolah mereka anggap AC yang lebih alami.

"Papa! Es krimnya enak!" komentar Ritsuka senang. "Besok belikan lagi yah!"

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ritsuka.

Srekk, srek, srakk!

Tatapan pria itu menajam, begitu mendengar suara gemerisik semak dari arah belakangnya. Namun ia tidak memiliki niat untuk mengindahkannya. Pria itu malah mencolek es krim Ritsuka, dan membiarkan putrinya itu mengemut jarinya yang besar. Entah mengapa Kuroro tak bisa bersikap dingin, jika bersama putrinya ini. Sama halnya dengan Kurapika.

"Papa! Ritsu mau pul—kyaaa!" gadis mungil itu tak langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya, begitu Kuroro langsung melompat, membuatnya terkejut.

Tangan kekarnya dengan cepat menangkap sesuatu yang melesat ke arahnya. Tiga buah jarum beracun. Kuroro memperhatikan semak itu dengan tatapan datar.

Detik selanjutnya keluarlah tiga orang pria langsung menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Ketiga pria itu memiliki aura yang kuat. Sepertinya mereka pembunuh bayaran, sekaligus pengguna nen.

Kuroro menghela nafas berat. "Membosankan," gumamnya kesal. Ritsuka yang ada di sampingnya hanya menatapnya bingung.

.

.

Kuroro di sambut oleh Elli, yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Pria itu langsung menyerahkan belanjaannya pada gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu, dan menyuruhnya membuatkan sesuatu untuk Kurapika. Elli hanya mengangguk hormat, lalu bergegas ke dapur.

Kuroro memasuki kamar Kurapika, dengan Ritsuka yang sepertinya sudah tertidur di gendongannya. Dilihatnya wanita itu sedang membaca susuatu di atas ranjang. Pria itu tersenyum tipis, seraya berjalan dan langsung duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Saat ini Elli sedang membuat makanan. Kau mau?" tanya Kuroro, meski ia tahu Kurapika tak akan mungkin menjawabnya. Wanita itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap Ritsuka yang saat ini tertidur pulas di pelukannya. Dieratkannya pelukannya, dan menatap Kurapika, seolah berusaha menembus dinding biru dari sorot mata wanita itu. Namun hanya kekosonganlah yang didapatkannya.

"Emm... besok aku harus pergi. Mungkin selama beberapa minggu,"

Ucapan Kuroro barusan sukses menarik perhatian Kurapika. Wanita itu segera menatap suaminya antusias. Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia tak rela Kuroro meninggalkannya untuk waktu selama itu. Apalagi saat ini hatinya begitu terguncang. Kurapika membutuhkan Kuroro saat ini. Meski dengan melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya, menghirup aromanya, merasakan keberadaannya, itu semua sudah membuat Kurapika senang, meski ia tak menunjukkannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menundanya?" tanya Kurapika akhirnya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Ini sangat penting,"

"Bahkan lebih penting dari keluargamu?" ucapan Kurapika membuat Kuroro tercengang.

"Kurapika—"

"Kau selalu saja datang dan pergi di waktu yang tidak tepat Lucifer," sergah Kurapika cepat. Alasan apalagi yang akan dikeluarkan pria di depannya ini?

"Kurapika... kumohon kau mengerti,"

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. Saat ini ia sedang tidak mau bertdebat. Kurapika hanya diam, tak mersepon satu kata pun dari Kuroro. Wanita itu lalu menarik selimutnya, dan membungkus dirinya.

Kuroro memandang Kurapika gemas. Rasanya Kurapika benar. Kuroro memang selalu pergi dengan tidak tepat. Tahu-tahu mood Kurapika sedang buruk, ia malah membawa kabar buruk pula. Tidak seperti Kuroro yang biasanya. Kuroro yang mengerti situasi, dan dapat memanfaatkannya dengan sangat baik.

Kuroro mendesah pelan. Baru saja ia hendak keluar mengantar Ritsuka ke kamarnya, Kurapika langsung muncul dari balik selimutnya. "Aku mau tidur bersama Ritsu!"

Kuroro berbalik, memandang Kurapika dengan bingung. Namun pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu, seraya kembali menuju Kurapika. Ia tak ingin, membuat emosi wanita itu meledak. Jika ia melakukannya, semalam ini ia pasti harus menghabiskan alam mimpinya di atas sofa!

"Baiklah, istriku tersayang," goda Kuroro seraya membaringkan Ritsuka di sampingnya. Sayang Kurapika tak merespon sama sekali, malah memperbaiki posisinya.

Kurapika memiringkan posisinya, seraya memegang dada putrinya dengan lembut. Dipejamkannya matanya, merasakan ketenangan yang membuat hatinya terasa begitu nyaman. Apakah bocah mungil seperti Ritsuka adalah seorang monster? Balita yang manis, cerdas, dan ceria...?

Kurapika ingin membesarkan putrinya sebagai gadis biasa, sama dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah bisa dilakukannya. Ritsuka akan terjebak di dunia Hunter. Mengikuti ujian Hunter ketika 10 tahun nanti, belajar nen diusia 11 tahun, dan menghabiskan masa remajanyanya dengan menjadi pembunuh, atau bahkan seorang Blacklist Hunter! Kurapika tak ingin itu semu terjadi! Ia ingin anak semata wayangnya tumbuh normal seperti anak-anak lainnya. Bermain di masa kecilnya, bersenang-senang di masa remajanya, dan mencari pasangan hidup di masa dewasanya kelak.

Wanita itu teringat akan takdirnya sendiri. Begitu pahit! Masa remaja yang harusnya menjadi puncak kesenangannya, ketika hormonnya sebagai seorang gadis mencapai nilai tertinggi, ia harus membuang semua itu demi satu tujuan. Yakni membalas dendam. Kurapika menghabiskan masa remajanya, dari 12-18 tahun, tanpa mengenal arti cinta. Hanya memegang kuat suatu ambisi yakni menghabisi Genei Ryodan, dan menjadi sekuat-kuatnya. Wanita itu meratapi dirinya yang err... menyedihkan...

"Kau harus makan malam, Kurapika..." ucapan Kuroro barusan membuyarkan lamunan Kurapika.

Wanita itu membuka matanya—yang mulai basah, melirik Kuroro sejenak. Pria itu masih nampak menunggu di tepi tempat tidur, memandangnya dengan penuh permohonan.

Kurapika menghela nafas. Ia terpaksa menuruti permintaan suaminya yang satu ini. Kurapika tak mau pria itu terduduk di sana semalaman. Dengan pasrah, ia terbangun, menatap Kuroro dengan malas.

Melihat istrinya merespon kata-katanya, senyum tipis mengembang di wajah pria pemilik iris hitam itu. tangan kokohnya terangkat, membelai lembut pipi Kurapika dengan lembut. Dingin. Kulit Kurapika terasa dingin. Kuroro jadi iba pada Kurapika. wanita itu tak pernah mau menceritakan apapun padanya. Selalu saja diam, meyimpan semua masalahnya sendirian.

"Kau tunggu di sini yah. Aku mau ambilkan makanan dulu," Kuroro berucap, sebelum pria itu mengecup pelan bibir Kurapika, dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Blammm...

Nampak Kuroro tengah berdiri di depan pintunya, menatap pintu itu dengan nanar. Dirogohnya saku celananya, dan mengambil ponsel, hendak menelpon seseorang.

"Shalnark," ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"_Ya Danchou?"_

"Aku ingin pertemuan besok dibatalkan," lanjutnya.

"_Ha? Kenapa tiba-tiba?_" ucap Shalnark agak terkejut—yang merupakan tangan kanan Kuroro, orang yang mengurus segalanya.

"Bagus," baru saja Kuroro hendak mematikan ponselnya, ia teringat sesuatu. "Shlanark,"

"_Ada apa lagi, Danchou?"_

"Aku ingin kau mencarikan aku tempat berlibur yang nyaman dan jauh dari kota ini, juga transportasinya,"

.

.

"Kapal pesiar?" Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mendengar ucapan Kuroro barusan. Kuroro hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis yang menawan, membuat gadis manapun yang lewat harus berbalik, tak ingin melihatkan detik-detik berharga dalam hidup mereka untuk melihat lelaki seperti Kuroro.

Saat ini mereka bertiga, Kuroro, Kurapika, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Ritsuka sedang berjalan-jalan di taman tengah kota Yorksihin. Mereka bertiga sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di sana. Pemandangan di sana sangat cantik. Tanah tempat kaki berpijak dipenuhi oleh rumput-rumput hijau alami dengan aroma yang khas. Terdapat banyak bunga yang beraneka ragam, dan terdapat pula beberapa kolam yang didalamnya ada ikan-ikan kecil yang beraneka warna. Suasana di taman itu juga terasa hangat. Bukan hanya pasangan Lucifer saja yang membawa buah hati mereka ke sini. Ada beberapa pasangan, yang tak ingin kelewatan menikmati siang hari mereka di tempat indah ini.

Sesekali orang-orang menoleh, melihat betapa serasinya pasangan muda yang satu ini. apalagi ketika melihat senyuman manis putri mereka, mengudang rasa iri di hati. Kuroro dan Kurapika memang nampak begitu serasi, apalagi saat ini Kurapika memakai pakaian yang lebih feminim (setelah melalui perdebatan besar antara dirinya dan Kuroro). Wanita itu memakai jeans biru tua, blus hijau polos, dan sepatu kets putih. Sementara Kuroro hanya mengenakan celana jeans biru tua dan t-shirt hijau, dengan perban yang membalut dahinya. Ritsuka? Gadis kecil itu mengenakan baju terusan hijau dengan lengan berbunga, dan ada banyak motif lebah di bajunya.

Jika Kuroro menyadari lirikan laki-laki pada istrinya, pria itu tak akan segan menarap orang itu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Seolah hartanya yang paling berharga akan dicuri secara terang-terangan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membatalkan pertemuanmu, dan memutuskan untuk berlibur?" Kurapika masih bingung, dengan jalan pikiran suaminya yang satu ini.

Kuroro mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya berubah pikiran sedikit. Selain itu aku juga bosan..."

Kurapika nampak berpikir sejenak. Diliriknya Ritsuka yang saat ini sedang memakan permen lolipop besar dengan banyak warna. Rambut hitam lembut perempuan itu nampak dikuncir satu, membuatnya bergoyang dengan lucu, jika si pemilik sedikit bergerak.

"Kita bertiga?" sekali lagi Kurapika bertanya.

"Hn," respon Kuroro meski kata 'hn' itu tidak memiliki makna apa-apa. "Tapi jika kau mau, kau bisa mengajak teman-temanmu,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan tanyakan pada mereka," ucapnya dengan senyuman sumirgah, membuat Kuroro merasa senang.

.

**~Wareware No Ry****ō****h****ō**

.

"Aaaahh! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagiii!" Killua memekik gemas, meratapi kepergian ikan yang tadi sempat menggigit umpannya itu.

"Sudahlah Killua. Kita bisa coba lagi," Gon yang ada di sampingnya mencoba menghibur.

Saat ini kedua orang itu tengah 'bersenang-senang' di atas kapal pesiar. Memancing ikan, untuk memuaskan perasaan tegang, dan melepaskannya kembali ke lautan bebas. Hal yang menyenangkan, bukan?

"Hei. Kalian bisa diam tidak, sih?" Leorio hendak protes. Kondisinya lebih parah. Hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Menikmati panas sinar matahari menerpa kulitnya. Pria itu nampak duduk di kursi sambil meneguk segelas lemon.

Kuroro mendesah pelan. Ide untuk mengajak teman-teman Kurapika memang bukan ide yang bagus. Padahal dikiranya teman-temannya itu bisa menenangkan hati istrinya, malah mereka membuat suara berisisk, yang bahkan membuat Kuroro terganggu dari tidur siangnya. Ketika ia terbangun, hanya Ritsuka yang ada di sampingnya. Kurapika sudah pergi entah kemana. Ke laut, mungkin?

"Kalian lihat Kurapika?" Kuroro bertanya dengan wajah dingin. Ketiga teman Kurapika (yang sudah terbiasa dengan wajah itu) langsung menoleh pada Kuroro.

"Tadi dia bilang kalau dia mau menelusuri kapal ini," Killua menjawab, sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia teringat akan sikap nekatnya yang tadi. Mengintip pasangan itu saat mereka sedang brerduaan di lantai atas. Ia yakin, bahwa Kuroro pasti menyadari kehadirannya di sana.

Kuroro menghembuskan nafas pasrah, seraya menatap lautan luas yang berwarna biru cerah, lalu kembali menoleh pada teman-teman istrinya. "Ritsuka sedang tidur di dalam. Jaga dia," pinta— atau lebih tepat kita sebut sebagai perintah Kuroro, seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ia kembali menelusuri kapal, mencari istrinya tercinta. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, begitu ia melihat Kurapika tengah berdiri di belakang kapal, menatap lautan luas. Rambut pirangnya berkibar diterpa angin, membuatnya nampak mempesona. Ya, Kurapika terlihat sangat manis saat ini. meski tetap menggunakan pakaian suku Kurutanya, namun yang untuk perempuan. Pakaian itu lebih mirip dengan baju adat China, namun dengan rok selutut yang berkibar.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" Kuroro bertanya, seraya menghampiri wanita itu, berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Nada suaranya terdengar serius., meski tersirat kelembutan di sana.

Dilihatnya wanita yang paling dicintainya itu menghela nafas panjang, seraya memejamkan matanya pelan. Dibukanya kembali mata biru itu, menampakkan kristal sapphire yang bercahaya teterpa sinar matahari.

"Ritsuka memukul temannya..."

Kuroro menyerngit. Bukannya itu sudah biasa? Namun pria itu memutuskan untuk tetap diam, membiarkan sang istri melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Anak itu memukul sahabatnya, dan tentu saja Ritsu membela sahabatnya. Dan... Dia lepas emosi,"

"Lalu?"

Kurapika kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Matanya bersinar merah. Ia memukuli temannya tapa ampun, hingga temannya itu babak belur,"

Kaget? Tentu saja! Sayangnya Kuroro menunjukkan respon 'kekagetan' yang lain dari orang-orang pada umumnya. Pria itu hanya menggerakkan matanya sedikit, lalu kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya. Kini dia tahu apa yang membuat Kurapika lesu akhir-akhir ini.

"Ibu anak itu mencelaku dan Ritsu. Dia bilang kalau aku... Aku telah melahirkan seorang monster. Ritsu adalah seorang monster..."

Kuroro bisa mendengar suara Kurapika bergetar. Pria itu melirik, mendapati air menggenang di mata wanita itu. remasan Kurapika pada pagar pembatas semakin mengerat. Bahunya bergetar. "Aku bukan ibu yang baik..."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kuroro lalu mengulurkan tangannya, meraih wanita itu, dan membawanya ke pelukannya yang hangat. Dipeluknya tubuh lemah itu dengan hangat, berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Kurapika hanya bisa menanamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya, berharap hal itu bisa mencegah air matanya untuk keluar. Kuroro lah yang bisa menenangkannya saat ini. hanya pria itu...

Ini memang masalah yang sepele, tapi bagi Kurapika tidak. Sejak memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh niatnya untuk balas dendam, dan menyerahkan dirinya kepada orang yang dicintainya, orang yang selama ini hendak dibunuhnya, Kurapika dilanda kegalauan yang besar. Bagaimana bisa ia menulis kisah cintanya bersama lelaki yang telah memusnahkan sukunya? Namun kehangatan Kuroro membuat gadis itu lebih nyaman. Ia berusaha untuk melupakan segalanya, dan memandang lurus ke depan dan tak mempunyai niat untuk mengungkit masa lalu. Hal itulah yang membuatnya bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Ketika putrinya pun lahir... ia kembali bimbang. Ia telah melahirkan anak Kuroro. Anak dari pembunuh tak berperasaan itu.

Begitu melihat mata putrinya yang bersinar merah untuk yang pertama kalinya, bukan main bangganya dirinya. Ternyata ia bukan satu-satunya keturunan Kuruta di bumi ini. masih ada putrinya. Ia bersyukur darah Kuroro tak sepenuhnya mengalir dalam tubuh Ritsuka. Ada juga darahnya. Di sukunya dulu, orang-orang dilarang keras menikah dengar orang lain, selain sesama suku. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menjaga kelestarian darah Kuruta. Namun atas perintah lelaki yang saat ini tengah memeluknya erat, tradisi itu hanya menjadi sia-sia saja.

Kurapika merasakan Kuroro melemahkan pelukannya, dan memisahkan tubuh mereka. Mata mereka saling bertemu, bertukar isi hati secara tidak langsung. Onyx bertemu sapphire. Langit gelap di malam hari bertemu dengan langit cerah di siang hari. hitam bertemu biru. Dan banyakistilah-istilah lainnya, yang melibatkan warna mata keduanya.

"Kurapika, dengar..." Kuroro berkata dengan nada lembut. "Apa menurutmu gadis manis baik dan senang menolong seperti Ritsuka ialah seorang monster?"

Mata Kurapika membulat. "Bukan begitu maksudku... Aku..."

Ucapan gadis itu terhenti, begitu merasakan Kuroro menarik pipinya, lalu menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Lelaki itu menciumnya dengan lembut, melumatnya pelan, berusaha mengalirkan cinta melalui ciuman manis itu. kurapika yang awalnya terkejut, lama-lama terbuai. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma Kuroro yang selalu ia sukai. Tangannya terangkat, meremas pakaian Kuroro, entah apa maksudnya.

Sekitar dua menit mereka berciuman, Kuroro pun memisahkan diri. Ditatapnya mata biru itu dengan tatapan lembut. Tangannya terangkat, membelai pipi mulus Kurapika dnegan lembut. Sang empunya hanya memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan pipinya pada telapak tangan yang besar itu. telapak tangan Kuroro yang dingin namun terasa hangat bagi Kurapika... Ucapan lembutnya, serta aroma maskulinnya yang memabukkan selalu membuat wanita itu merasa tenang. Merasa tercukupi. Merasa dilindungi...

"Boleh aku mengakui sesuatu...?" Kuroro bertanya, seraya meluruskan tangannya kembali, dan menatap lautan lepas dengan tatapan menerawang. Kurapika yang berada di sampingnya hanya memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Suatu malam, ketika aku dan Ritsu sedang keluar membeli makanan..." Kuroro berkata tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang istri. "Kami diserang oleh sekelompok penjahat..."

Mata Kurapika membelalak sempurna.

"Kebetulan Shalnark pun datang, dan menghabisi mereka untukku. Salah satu dari mereka yang masih bertahan menatapku dengan penuh kebencian. Dia bilang, bahwa aku seorang iblis..." Kuroro tekikik kecil saat menceritakan hal itu, membuat Kurapika menjadi bingung. Apanya yang lucu?

"Dan dia mengatakan bahwa gadis yang berada di gendonganku pun juga merupakan keturunan iblis..."

Saat itulah, hati Kurapika serasa campur aduk. Ternyata Kuroro mengalami hal yang serupa, namun berbeda. tapi kenapa lelaki itu bisa tenang-tenang saja? Kenapa bersikap biasa saja? Apa ia bangga, memiliki putri yang BISA SAJA menjadi sepertinya kelak? Bukankan mereka telah menyepakati untuk mendidik anak mereka menjadi manusia biasa? Wanita itu menatap suaminya dengan tatapan menuntut.

Kuroro lalu kembali menoleh, menatap wajah cantik sang istri dengan lembut. "Kurapika... Aku sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain. Selama ada kalian berdua, dengan keadaan baik-baik saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

Perkataan itu membuat Kurapika tercengang. Wanita itu tersadar akan kesalahannya. Selama ini ia begitu menuntut kesempurnaan dalam rencana hidupnya. Ambisinya untuk membesarkan putrinya sebagai gadis biasa terlalu ia lebih-lebihkan. Ia tak sadar bahwa hal itu bisa saja menekan Ritsuka, yang MUNGKIN memiliki nyali bertarung, yang dimiliki oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kenapa Kuroro yang seorang penjahat bisa berpikir seoptimis itu sementara dirinya tidak?

Cukup dengan kita bertiga...

Gadis itu tak kuasa menahan senyumannya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu saja, nampak makin cantik dengan tambahan efek sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis menyaksikannya. Seperti semangat istrinya itu sudah kembali pulih.

"Mungkin aku harus menjadi lebih optimis..." Kurapika berucap dengan helaan nafas, layaknya seorang nara pidana yang baru keluar dari penjara, dan bertekad untuk memulai hidup yang baru.

"Itulah Kurapika yang kukenal," Kuroro berkata penuh kebanggaan, seraya mengusap lembut puncak kepala istrinya itu.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku merubah pendirianku untuk mendidik putriku menjadi gadis biasa,"

"Yaaahh... Sayang sekali..." Kuroro berkata, berpura-pura merasa kecewa.

"Kau harusnya menjadi ayah yang baik untuk—!?" sekali lagi ucapan Kurapika terhenti, begitu mersakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya, menariknya ke dalam pelukan Kuroro dan langsung menciumnya dengan lembut.

Mata wanita itu membulat. Suaminya ini selalu saja melakukan sesuatu tanpa aba-aba. Begitu egois, dan tidak peduli kepada orang lain. Namun lama kelamaan Kurapika pun terbuai juga, dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher pria itu, membalas ciuman Kuroro dengan gairah yang sama.

Mereka telah membuat ikrar bersama untuk terus bersama, dalam keadaan apa pun. Senang, sengsara, sakit, sehat, kaya, maupun miskin. Mereka adalah dua insan yang dipermainkan oleh takdir, dan dipersatukan oleh tuhan.

Hidup ini penuh dengan lika-liku. Tak ada yang lurus terus saja ke depan. Bisa saja suatu hati ia menemukan lubang besar dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Namun Kurapika sama sekali tidak takut, karena ia tahu suatu hal, yang menjadi semangat barunya.

Ia tidak sendirian...

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

Kyahahahahahahahaa! Akhirnya chapter ini selesaiiii jugaaaa! Padahal awalnya mau di-discontinued! *dilempar ke jurang* Tapi, atas dasar rasa tanggung jawab, serta tak ingin mengecewakan para readers sekalian! *jiah! Siapa juga yang kecewa* Natsu berusaha untuk update lagi! XD

Ahya! Ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa fic ini terlalu 'lurus'? terlalu fluff? Jawabannya simpel! Si author malang ini gak bisa bikin konflik...! TToTT Yaaahh... Maklum aja! Otak Natsu ini 'kan terhitung di bawah standar! *ngeles* Tapi Natsu bakal berusaha buat bikin cerita Natsu gak ngebosenin! Okay? *dor!* Gomen juga, kalo charanya pada OOC!

Siiipp! Dan, sesuai janji, ini balasan review chapter kemarin :

**. Kay Lusyfniyx :  
><strong>Arigato reviewnya, Kay-chaaaaaaannn! XD  
>Hehehehehe! Natsu juga nge-fan banget ama Kay-chan! X3<p>

**. Baek dong syu :  
><strong>Arigato reviewnya, Baek-saaaaaaaannn! XD *manggilnya boleh gini gak?*  
>Hahahahahaha! Gak apa kok!<br>Panggil Natsu ajaaa! X3  
>Makasih udah fave! *blik-blink*<p>

**. hana-1emptyflower :  
><strong>Arigato reviewnya, Hana-saaaaaaaaaannn! XD  
>Hehehehehe! Iya, nih udah update!<p>

**. bellissima kirei :  
><strong>Arigato reviewnya, Pearl-chaaaaaaaannn! XD  
>Hahahahahaha! Gak apa kok! Asal Pearl-chan baca aja Natsu udah seneng banget! Natsu juga sering telat review kok! XD<br>Siiipp deh! Gomen kalo chapter ini gaje bangetz! DX

**. Andrea :  
><strong>Arigato reviewnya, Andrea-saaaaaannn! XD  
>Heheheh! Makasih udah bilang bagus! XD<p>

**. .3 :  
><strong>Arigato reviewnua, Kuki3-saaaaaann! XD Hehehehehe! Gomen, Natsu asal manggil aja! Nama itu Natsu singkat! XD *dirajam*  
>Iyaaaa! Nih chapter 10 Natsu persembahkaaann! XD<p>

**. Gaara Zaoldyeck 'Lucifer :  
><strong>Arigato reviewnya, Kirin-saaaaaann! XD  
>Iya, Natsu bakal berusaha buat lanjutin! X3<p>

**. ShaKuraChan :  
><strong>Arigato reviewnya, Shakura-saaaaaaannn! XD  
>Tambah? Apanya yang ditambah? O,o<p>

**. KilliZa-Chan :  
><strong>Arigato reviewnya, Killiza-saaaaaaaaannn! XD  
>Hehehehehe! Iya! Natsu bakal berusaha buat update secepat yang Natsu bisa! X3<p>

**. kuropika chan :  
><strong>Arigato reviewnya, Kuropi-saaaaaaaaaaaannn! XD  
>WHAAAAAAAATTT!? Parepare di provinsi apa!? Bagian mana!? Sekolah dimanaaaaa!? *guncang-guncang* Hehehehehehe! Gomen, gomen, Natsu jadi lebay banget! Tapi Natsu gak nyangka ada orang sekota Natsu yang review fic Natsuuuuu! TwT *nangis terharu*<br>Hehehehehehe! Makasih atas pujian manisnyaaaa! XD  
>Gampang kok, bikinnya! Asal ada kemauan, pasti bisa! *halah! Padahal dirinya sendiri kerjanya setengah2* PD aja! XD<br>Salam kenal ya, Kuropi-san! Natsu harap kita bisa lebih deket lagi! XD *semangat*

.

Segitu aja minnaaa! Arigato udah mau nyempetin diri buat ripiu! XD Review kalian semua benar-benar mendukung! XD

Yyyoooossh! Dari pada banyak bacot lagi, bolehkah Natsu minta review kalian semua lagi? Terserah, mau kasih saran, kritik, bahkan flame sekalipun, Natsu terima dengan senang hati! XD

Akhir kata, review pleaseee! XD

~_ARIGATO~_

_**NATSU HIRU CHAN**_


End file.
